Breakaway: BOOK ONE
by P.S. Alexanzondria
Summary: Tattoos, piercings, and dyed tips are just the cover, it's better not to judge her, until you've read her pages, to understand just what she's been through. This girl may be a rough troublemaker on the outside, but she's different inside. She just wants a place to belong, people who love her, and someplace to call home, especially when weird things start to happen to her.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyers, I own very little.**_

~Prologue~

From birth, until death, we each have a hand to play at life, or that's what I thought for nearly 17 years, but staring down a red eyed, blonde haired, cold-blooded murder, one of my best friends beside me, I can't think of a better way for me to lie down my final card, than in place of my friends and loved ones. The man smiles, as if greeting an old friend, before he saunters forward to kill us.

As I close my eyes in anticipation, in thought, I find myself reflecting back on how I got to this spot now, and I bet you are curious too, aren't you? Well, maybe we better start from the very beginning, huh? Starting with who I am. I am a punk-goth, a misfit, outcast, and constant rule breaker and troublemaker, and with a name like Lilith Michaelson, who could blame me? I am just barely 5 foot 6 inches of pure mischievousness, rule breaking, and carelessness, I have waist length black hair with neon blue tips, pierced ears, a set of snake-bites, with a tattoo of a dreamcatcher on my left arm, with a Wicca star tattoo on my right, and I only dress in black.

I am only 17, I have been orphaned by my biological parents, I have gone through 13 different foster homes, been expelled for three different schools, and moved 23 times in my life, my latest foster parents are a Highschool guidance counselor, and a work-from-home dad, they offered to adopt me, not even eight days after I moved in, and the paperwork had been processed last week.

 _ **Two reviews for a new chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A new chapter my dearest readers!**_

~Chapter One~

Standing in the hall of my newest school, I can't help the scowl on my face as the Principal yells at me, his face is red, his tie looks like it's choking him, and the veins in his face and neck are bludging. "AND ANOTHER THING! YOUR OUTFIT IS ENTIRELY INAPPROPRIATE, NOT ONLY DOES IT BREAK MULTIPLE PROTOCOLS, IT ALSO VIOLATES THE SCHOOL DRESS CODE!" He snarls, pulling out his pocket sized manual from his blindingly blue blazer, smoothing out his yellow tie as he flips it open. "Section Six, paragraph nine-"

"All uniforms must be a solid color," I touch my black top. "black IS a solid color." He scowls, his face slowly turns more red.

"Section Eight, paragraph five-" He flips to the page.

"All blazers MUST be on the students person," I pat the blue blazer that is currently around my waist. "all sleeves must be at least three fingers width," I press three fingers to my sleeve, the end of it is at least another two fingers width. "legs must be completely covered," I pat my black leggings under the blue skirt of my uniform. "and all student neckties must be around their necks." I pat the yellow necktie that is hanging loosely around my neck, causing me to let out laugh under my breath at his angry face.

"Section 15, paragraph Three-" He starts to turn to the page.

"No floral patterns, or swirl designs on any uniform." I pat the black bag with gray skulls up and down the sides, he scowls.

"Section Two, paragraph nineteen-" He snarls.

"Piercings must be out during class hours, minus regular ear piercings. It isn't class hours." I answer.

"Section Five, paragraph eight." He starts to flip the pages of the book, the red of his face is starting to crawl up to his graying hair.

"Hair regulations state that all hair must be at least shoulder length, waist length at most." I tug at my black hair with the blue tips, that rests just at my shoulder blades.

"Ah ha! It also says there is no unnatural coloration of the hair or eyes, by dye or contacts. Also, section one, paragraph two says that nonsensical argument with the principal is grounds for expulsion, and I have to say, this week you have been nothing but trouble, and it has been nothing but trouble, with your tattoos, and piercings, the fights you've been in, and the- the SMOKING!" His face is slowly turning purple.

"I told that those aren't my cigarettes! I don't even own a lighter!" I scream at him, his glare silences me.

"Lies! You're coming with me to the principal's office, right now!" He snatches up my wrist, dragging me along to the office.

––––

"Expelled?!" My adopted mother, Sheryl, demands of my principal, her blonde curls seem to want to shoot out in every which way, her brown eyes have a dangerous glint to them. "What right do you have to expel her?! Because she doesn't smoke, and you say that she does?!" Sheryl pulls me to my feet. "We're leaving!" I stumble over my mary-janes, I follow after her as we round the corner, leaving the school in a hurry. Climbing in the backseat, I keep my head low as Sheryl starts the car, sighing as we start towards our house.

"I'm sorry." I murmur.

"It's fine. I didn't want to tell you until we knew for sure, but we're moving." Sheryl looks back at me as my head snaps up, and my eyes widen.

"Really? Where?" I ask, hope coloring my voice.

"Washington. Forks, Washington." She answers, causing me to stare for a full ten minutes, before I speak up as we pull in the drive.

"I'm coming too, right?" Sheryl laughs, causing me to stare at her as we climb out of the car, then she sighs.

"Of course sweetie." She strokes my hair. "To be honest, I didn't want you going to that school in the first place. Forks High is where I went, when I was in Highschool." We start into the house. "Now, why don't you run upstairs, and take a warm shower, I'll fix us up some hot cocoa." I nod once, hurrying up the stairs, and into the room that I share with three other girls, the boy's room is right across said hall. Grabbing a change of clothes, I rush to the bathroom, and jump into the shower, after getting clean and getting out, I stand before the bathroom mirror in nothing but my towel.

Looking in the mirror, I see a pale reflection of an all too familiar stranger, with shoulder length hair that can be compared to a raven's feather, the tips are all neon blue, my once olive skin has taken a darker tan color to it, and my almond shaped blue eyes seem lined with bags from my many sleepless nights from my foster sisters giggling and girlishly talking this past week. My heart face had taken on a more... womanly curve to it, my cheeks are less pudgy, and my dimples seem to have vanished, my chin and cheekbones aren't from my mother, from any pictures that I have seen of her, yet neither is it my biological father's, though my small pointed nose is definitely his. My lips are full, a dusty pink with a small under bite, my once bucked teeth are now straight and white from my two years wearing braces, and good dental care.

Taking a step back from the mirror, I gaze at my towel wrapped body as though I've never seen it, as of late, I feel as though I never have. My hips have spread, just enough that Sheryl and Matthew, my foster father, had to buy me new jeans, my chest hasn't changed or filled out anymore that when I first hit puberty at Eleven years old, and the burdens on my chest appeared practically over night, my remaining baby fat has all but vanished, leaving a bit of my pudge behind, not a lot, bit enough to make me self-conscious about my body. My feet are rather large, my hands are rather big, and my shoulders are wide apart, giving me more of a boyish figure than a grown woman's body.

With a sigh, I dress in blue jeans, a black, one sleeve, off the shoulder Misfit's T-shirt, and my black combat boots with my hair thrown up in a messy bun. Lining my eyes with black eyeliner, I add smoky gray eyeshadow, then paint my lips with a dark ruby color, then put in my snakebites, adding my second, third, fourth, and fifth piercing in both of my ears, I rub my newer tattoo, a small red heart with a green vine wrapped around it, and thorns piercing it so that blood falls, down with vanilla body lotion. Tossing my dirty clothes into my laundry hamper as I pass by the room, I latch my golden locket around my neck as I start down the stairs, rounding into the living room to find Sheryl sorts on the couch, two cups of cocoa before her on the old oak coffee table.

"Hey there, I just wanted to let you know, you aren't on any trouble, okay? I know how difficult it has been, you adjusting, and trying to get comfortable with eight other kids." Sheryl stands, crossing over to her, she takes my hands in her own, sitting down with me. "How are you adjusting, in the first place?"

"Well, sharing a room with the twins, Mary and Rosie, and Melody is difficult," I pause. "but I don't think I would like it here, if I didn't have someone to talk to on my sleepless nights."

"And the boys?" She asks.

"Jason likes to throw Mary's doll heads in the room, Zeke and Max snore, but not loud, I just hear everything in the quiet at night, and Sam is perfectly fine, he's in his crib all night." I answer causing her to nod.

"I will speak with Jason, why don't you go pack before the other get home? Matthew and I want to get on the road early." Sheryl pats me on the back of my hand, handing me my cocoa, before sending me on my way.

 _ **I have some catching up with my review amount, sorry my dears. For those who don't know, or want a wolf story- my apologies for your disappointment.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**New chapter my dear readers.**_

~Chapter Two~

After almost four days of nonstop driving in a cramped minivan with two adults, and eight other kids, we've arrived in Forks Washington, after four days of constant keg cramps, bathroom breaks, a screaming toddler, giggling and texting girls (once they got over their initial crying and complaining), we arrived in my godsend, my rain filled, green covered, nature smelling godsend. After less than fifteen extra minutes of driving, five of which were stopping for gas at the only, tiny, gas station in town, we park beside the two moving vans at our house.

The house is a late 1800's mini mansion, with a large stone path leading to wide steps that belong to a large wrap around porch set on a various stoned foundation, the house has white siding, a old, dark brown, oak door, the sloping roof has black shingles that are in need of fixing, and there are overgrown hedges lining the yards, all the shutters are painted a light gray-blue (I WAS KINDA GOING FOR A 'THE CHEAPER BY THE DOZEN' LOOKING HOUSE). After Matthew, with his brown locks, green eyes, and 6 foot stature, opens the door, we all gather in the foyer, I take a quick look around to find dark wood floors, wide arches for the doors, and white walls, ALL white walls.

"Alright, guys. First rule, there are over ten rooms in this house, the master bedroom is Sheryl's and I's, the second biggest is Lilith's, she's never had a room before, especially her own, and Jason, you get the third largest, the bedroom next-door to Sheryl and I's room is little Sam's room, twins-" Mary and Melody both look up. "you two still share a room, because we got you new bunks," The two of them grin at each other. "but! All the other rooms are free game- here are your door plates," Matthew opens a plastic bag, pulling out little plastic, fake, licence plates with the words Aurora Texas printed across them with a mini desert scene next to it, and each one has our names, then he hands us each two tacks, but one name catches my eye, causing me to stop, my name. It has two hearts on either side of the black print, two stars beside the hearts, and I trail a hand over the plate, my black nail varnish is chipped.

"This is... mine?" I ask softly, everyone- including Jason, stop what they are doing as I look up, my eyes burn with unshed tears, and Sheryl presses her hand to her mouth as tears well in her eyes, and she steps up to me, hugging me tightly.

"Oh, honey. I'm not mad, but... what do we have to do to show that we love you?" She asks as she sniffles from her tears.

"Lilith, we WANT you here, all of us." Jason says, Mary, Max, and Zeke all nod as Melody bounces Sam in her arms, smiling at me, and Jennifer looks up from her phone to beam at me as Sheryl steps back to beside Matthew, my eyes skim of each of them with a studying care. Melody and Mary, the twins, are both brunettes with similar features, such as rosy pink cheeks, a small button nose, and slightly rounded face, their lips are both relatively thin with a soft pink color, they have a point to their chins, and both have an alabaster skin color, but where Melody has hazel eyes, Mary has dark brown, both have a smattering of brown sugar and peach freckles across their nose, yet Melody always dresses in jeans and a T-shirt, Mary wears leggings and dresses, they are old 15.

Sheryl, with her blonde curls and, wide, brown eyes, has a soft olive skin tone, her sweetheart face is complete with a set of pouty pink lips, high cheekbones, and sloping nose. Matthew's short brown hair is spiked, his green eyes are obviously tired from the long drive, his cream skin has taken a paper tone, he has a chiseled jawline, a large, obviously Roman, nose with wide nostrils, and he ears are rather small. Next is Jennifer, she's obviously the popular type, with her lightly tanned skin, her sharp little nose always buried in her phone, she has blonde curls like Sheryl, and green eyes like Matthew, pouty pink lips, high cheekbones, small ears, and a small rounded chin, she's dressed in a denim skirt despite it raining out, and a tight pink jacket over a white blouse, and white, three inch heels.

Jason is 5 foot 10 inches with shaggy dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, a nose to match Jennifer's, and a chin like Matthew's, he's dressed in baggy camo cargo jeans, black Vans, a baggy black hoodie over a black Tony Hawk shirt, and a black beanie with a bill. Jason and Jennifer, if you can't tell, are Sheryl and Matthew's only bio-kids, both are Seventeen, but they're ten, almost eleven, months apart. Max is a ginger, with pale ivory skin covered in little brown sugar freckles, bright green eyes, low cheekbones, and large, CUTE, ears, he's in blue jeans, black and white Air Jordans, along with dark blue jacket over a red t-shirt, he is only 12.

While little Sam is only 2, he has black corkscrew curls, and pretty blue eyes, with a button nose, and his four front teeth sticking out of the roof of his mouth, ten mor little white teeth dote his more, and one is on it's way. Zeke is 13, with soft auburn locks, his nose is sloped, he has a butt-chin, and high cheekbones, his warm, olive green eyes are burning with happiness. At the people that I now am considering family, I feel a soft, small smile spread across my face, when Matthew speaks up again as I wipe away a stray tree. "Now, go find you bedrooms!" He shouts, we all race up the stairs, I notice the silver chandelier hanging over the foyer, little crystal drops reflecting the light down to the foyer and across the walls, splaying the with rainbow, and I make a mental note to as for prisms to hang up, either from my light, or windows if I have them.

There are four levels to the house, the top floor of the house is a loft/the master bedroom and bath, the third floor is where I find the second largest bedroom, with white, plush, carpet, the walls are painted a royal purple, and I can see the movers have brought up the brand-new furniture. Tacking my little 'licence plate' to my dark oak door with an extremely hard push, I step inside, looking around to take it in, the room that is, MY room. I have glass double doors leading out to a bleach-white balcony, which has ivory climbing down to the grassy yard below, four white framed windows sit in either corner of the left side of the room, where a four post, canopy bed sits, the posts look like trunks of trees, and the framework looks like tree branches. The canopy is a soft netting of a dark purple color, that drape over all sides of my bed, attached to the board at the top that is covered in glow in the dark stars. A soft, royal purple ottoman sits at the end of my bed, and my sheets are a soft, smooth, royal purple, much like the rest of my bedding except for my pillowcases, which are white cotton.

Two little tree looking bedside tables sit on either side of my new bed, with see through, glass tops, one houses a black lamp with large holes in the base, and a lilac shade, the other holds a digital alarm clock, and multiple lavender vanilla scented candles that have a hint of cinnamon to them. Shelves hang on either side of my bed, they are small, an look like they are knots of wood from trees, they're currently empty for me to fill later, there is a second door on the same wall as my bedroom door, which opens to a large walk-in closet, complete with two built-in dressers, a large full body mirror, and a rack for my shoes, I just know that this closet will never be filled. A third door sits on the right wall, along with a heavy oak desk, complete with a work lamp, and gray office chair, a small bookshelf hangs above it full of school books.

Against the back wall, in the corner beside my bed, is a large ceiling to floor, oak bookshelf that is lined with books, three beanbag chairs, and a large standing lamp. A Japanese lantern inspired chandelier hangs down from the ceiling, the character for my name is cut out of it, letting in more light to the room than before, as I turn it on. I spot an art easel by the desk, large, white, read to be painted on, and a stack of black covered notebooks on the desk as well. Finally, opening the mystery door, I discover my own bathroom, the walls are tiled with a gray and white marble granite, the floors are just white, a half wall separates a double wide shower with a fogged glass door, from my claw-foot, white marble bathtub, that has jets added to it, a large glass Gothic style sink sits under a wide, gold gilded mirror that has roses etched into the top and bottom of the frame, large bulb light dot the white ceiling sporadically, and a light oak cabinet is beside the shower, the top shelf houses my toiletries, the middle holds my medical needs (such as Band-Aids, allergy meds, and epi-pens, and gauze, and medical lotion for my tattoos), while the third and last is full of towels, rags, and washclothes.

Sitting on the ottoman at the end of my bed, my hands are limp on my jeans, tears burn my eyes as I stare blankly at them, a thick lump in my throat as I do so, my heart hammers in my chest, and I caress the gold locket around my neck, before standing as I clear my throat. Starting down the stairs the door is wide open, my foster family members are all racing back and forth with their own boxes, each one marked with their name as I join in, racing down the front steps, I climb into the bed of the second moving truck, eyes scanning the boxes before I see one one my four, picking it up to reveal my second box is directly behind it, so I stack them, then carefully hop down, scurrying past Max and Melody into the house, before I climb the spiral staircase up to my room, bumming the door open with my hip, and set the boxes before my ottoman, before hurrying down the stairs and out the front door once more, grabbing my third and fourth boxes, and set them down in my room, starting to unpack them instantly.

––––

The next morning, Sheryl give us a ride to our new schools, she takes Max and Zeke into the middle school, dropping Sam off at the daycare there, then she drives Jennifer, Jason, Mary, Melody, and I to Fork Highschool, making sure to tell us that there is another new girl starting today, but I am sure that I am the only one that hears, Jennifer has her nose in her phone, Jason has in his headphones, Mary is immersed is doing Melody's hair while watching Melody play a game in her DS, pulling up in the school, I am quick to give Sheryl a hug, jumping out of the car- I'm used to being the "New girl" so the stares don't bother me anymore, stopping in the office with my foster siblings and my foster mother, I notice the office is split in half by one long counter, a large corkboard is on the back wall with multiple colored flyers tacked on it, three smaller desks dot the back of the room behind the counter, and one woman stands at the end of the desk. She has frizzy red hair, and is dressed in a white skirt with a blue blouse, making my feel rather underdressed.

Sheryl hands each of us a map of the school, our locker number and combo, and our class schedules as soon as she gets them, and I duck out the office door, pulling my hood of my black windbreaker up against the wind, and slight rain as I start towards my first class. "Ah, miss Michaelson," My teacher announces. "why don't you take a seat next to your fellow new student, miss Swan." A brunette girl, around my age, looks up from her seat in the back, an empty desk beside her, keeping my head low, I stumble across the room, dropping into my seat as I remain quiet.

"Hi, I'm Bella. Bella Swan," The girl holds a hand out to me, as the teacher starts class, I shyly take it, smiling up at her.

"Lilith Michaelson, nice to meet you." I answer. "I prefer Lily, though nobody ever calls me that."

"Oh, you're... one of the Jefferson's foster kids, my parents were friends with them, they all were in highschool together." Bella explains as she stands as the bell rings, the two of us start down the sidewalk outside. "So, how many foster kids are in your home?" She asks.

"There are eight kids, two of them are Sheryl and Matthew's biological kids, so... six of us." I answer, the two of us enter our next class, having previously discovered that we were in three of the same classes in the morning, and the last class of the day. "Jason and Jennifer are the biologic kids," Bella and I sit in the back once again. "there is Mary and Melody, the twins, then Max, Zeke, and Sam, the boys." I explain, then math class starts, the teacher gives us three pages of math work to do with our table partner, and as Bella and I chat, we start to learn about each other, attempting to ignore all the stares that are directed at us.

"Hi, you're... Isabella Swan and Lilith Michaelson, the new girls. I'm Eric," A boy says, reaching over the aisle to speak with us, he has Asian features with almond shaped brown eyes, and oily black hair, he gives off the vibe of an overly helpful, chess club type. "if you guys need any help with anything at all, I'm your guy. Tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on." Definitely the overly helpful type.

"Um... I'm- more of the suffer in silence type." Bella says, Eric looks at me.

"I'm good," I wave my hand, my arm still on my desk. "I don't... suffer in public." I answer as I fill out the math problems, my pencil scratching across the paper.

"Good headline for the feature, you know- I'm on the paper, and you two are new, front page." My pencil clatters to the tabletop, I stare at him with wide eyes.

"No no no no no!" I wave both of my hands back in forth in front of me, Eric's brow furrows.

"No, please. Don't... please, don't have any sort of..." He lets out a laugh, smiling at us.

"Woah, chillax. No feature." He smiles at us, I stammer out a thanks, picking up my pencil, and I look down at my math work, pouring my attention into it as Bella breathes a sigh of relief beside me.

After two more classes, one with Bella, I find my way to the cafeteria with ease, entering the large building as I push my hood back, my black curls fall down my back, my blue streaks have faded to a blonde that I have to dye again soon. "Lily!" I look up at my name, finding a Bella waving at my from a table full of people, an empty seat behind her, so I quick make my way over to her, dropping into the seat beside her. "How was your last class?" She asks.

"Fine, tiring." I state as I shrug off my soaked windbreaker, wincing as it scraps against the fresh tattoo that is on my left shoulder, the bleeding heart that is wrapped in the thorny vine.

"Hey, nice tattoos." A brunette girl says, she's in a pink long sleeve top, low riding blue jeans, and brown ugg boots, a white headband in her hair.

"Thanks." I murmur as I stand from the table, joining the lunch line, in which I pile my tray with a lemonade, a salad, a cup of cherry tomatoes, a tiny paper cup of ranch, a chicken wing, and a plastic wrapped chocolate chip cookie. Crossing to the table once more, I place my tray down, seeing Jennifer, Jason, Melody, and Mary are all sitting there with the others. A smaller girl with a brown ponytail, she has almond brown eyes with glasses, and a camera in hand, Bella looks at me with a small amount of terror in her eyes. "Uh... hi, guys." I murmur.

"You know them?" The pink shirted girl looks up at me, Bella whispers her name is Jessica, asks me.

"They're... my siblings." I answer as I sit down, before Jessica can say anything, Jennifer and Bella speak up in unison.

"Who are they?" I follow their line of sight, my gaze lands on THEM. There are five of them, all of them are looking away from each other, and everyone else, each of them are pale, with dark rings around their eyes, as though they're each suffering from sleepless nights, or just healing from broken noses, there are two girls, and three boys.

"The Cullens." The smaller, Asian, girl says, Bella mutters that her name is Angela.

"They're Doctor and Missus Cullen's foster kids," Jessica's voice has a sharp tone. "they all moved down her from Alaska, like a few years ago." She takes a large bite of salad. "Missus Cullen can't have any kids, so they foster them all." She makes it sound like that's a bad thing.

"I'm fostered." Mary, Melody, and I all say in unison, causing Jessica's face to turn bright red, her mouth is opens and closes rapidly.

"Anyway, they kinda keep to themselves." Angela says, letting her camera hang from her neck.

"Yeah, cause they're all together- like /together/ together." Jessica says, pressing her fork to her lips. "Okay, the blonde girl is Rosalie Hale. and she's with the big brown haired guy, Emmett." I look at the table again. "Then, the little brown haired girl, is Alice, she's REALLY weird, and Jasper, the blonde one, who looks like he's in pain- there's this thing that they're together, but nobody knows for sure." Just then, the blonde slowly lifts his head, my eyes are drawn to his own, his eyes seem to harden as I drop my head instantly.

"Who is he?" I can hear Bella ask, looking up to find a brunette boy, not much older than myself, and Bella, he is scrawnier than his brothers, smaller too.

"That's Edward Cullen," Jessica answers. "totally gorgeous, OBVIOUSLY, not that anyone here is good enough for him." Her tone gives off a face that she's tried and been shot down. "So, DON'T waste your time." That is definitely jealousy.

"Wasn't planning on it." Bella answers, looking over at me, my eyes are low as I bite back a smirk at her lie.

 _ **And so, they have now met each other! Sorry for the slow goings. I am catching up, now.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**What's this? A brand new chapter?! Oh my gosh! Sorry for my little... Sabbatical, I'm back now, and hopefully without anymore writer's block!**_

 _ **Trying a new thing, guys! We're doing to new POV's in this chapter! Jasper and Alice, tell me what you think of them!**_

~Chapter Three~

Stepping into the front door of the house after school, I start past Sheryl and Matthew, who are in the kitchen, both waiting with cookies as I start up the stairs to my room, feeling exhausted as I step over to my bed, and drop onto the ottoman at the end of the bed. My mind seems to wander back to earlier today, when at lunch, my eyes met Jasper Hale's, there was an animosity in the, and I had felt it, fear, creeping down my back- almost as though I was a deer with a gun trained on me.

Now, that I think about it, the feeling came back the second time we made eye contact, after Angela had made the joke about Doctor Cullen adopting her, when we made eye contact the second time, not only did fear flood me, but a burning, undescribable, unfamiliar feeling shot down my spine, all the way to my toes, which I unconsciously curled in my boots. It was at that point that everyone's eyes flew to Jasper Hale as his chair clattered to the floor, his brothers moved with such speed, you very nearly didn't see them as they took Jasper by both arms, and drug him out of the cafeteria. He didn't come back. He wasn't even in the last two periods we had together, US History, and Life Science, cause I heard the teachers call out his name. I pointed this out to Bella in gym class, she said she had a situation with Edward Cullen in her class, he just glared at her, and we both thought that it was strange.

"Hey," I jump at the knock on my door, looking up to find Sheryl is the one that snapped me out of my reverie. "you're missing snack and share time." She offers, causing me to give an apologetic smile as I shrug off the black and gray windbreaker I still have on.

"Coming!" Jumping up, I race down the stairs behind her, we enter the kitchen, just as Jennifer speaks up.

"But, yeah. Lilith totally had a boy staring at her, today, and he looks like he was either angry, or totally into her." Jessica states from her place at the table, I laugh under my breath.

"Trust me, Jennifer. If anything, he hated me." I slip into a stool beside Jason, who's headphones are blaring music as he listens to it, in disinterest. Mary and Melody are chattering quietly, while Max is playing a PSP with Zeke, and Sam is in a highchair at the foot of the table.

"If a guy looks at you like that, then there is no way that he hates you." I roll my eyes at Jennifer.

"Whatever you say." Jennifer giggles at that, while I pick a cookie from the plate, and bite into it.

~Jasper POV~

Smoke, vanilla, and mint.

She smells like smoke, like vanilla, and like a hint of mint, at first, I couldn't tell, even at a single glance, but once my eyes landed on her liquid fire, blue eyes, her smell hit me all at once, first the vanilla, then the smell of mint, and then, the smell of smoke. God, if the smell of smoke had always smelled this good, this appetizing, how had I never swallowed a burning log? That being a rhetorical question, I'm not that stupid.

I had jumped up before I had even thought about it, The Major was screaming at me inside, demanding me to cross the room, and claim her as my mate, to take her in my arms, to change her. Thankfully, Edward and Emmett had prepared for this, they were up just as fast, and had pulled me from the school building, Alice and Rosalie stayed behind until lunch was over, then Alice came home as sat with me the entire rest of the day while my other siblings went back, so as to not draw attention to themselves.

Alice. Now, what to say about Alice? I love her, not as a brother loves a sister, but not as a man loves a woman either, but as a best friend who have brought each other from the edge of insanity, and clung to each other for help. Even if I did love Alice as a man loves a woman, it would be difficult for her to return my feelings, as she is not only waiting for her true mate that she has seen many times, but she loves her mate as a... woman loves a woman. Which, I have no problems with, none of us do! We just wish her the best happiness in the world.

Once Edward had confirmed that she was, indeed, my singer, but that I had no intention or interest in hurting her, I calm down enough to discover Edward was have a similar problem with the girl, Bella. She was a singer as well, such a strong one, the Edward, himself, was nearly attacking her. That worried the others.

Esme, she worried that we were slipping, worried that we'd pull away as a family, especially when Edward took Carlisle's car up to Canada, to visit with the Denali coven, our cousins. Carlisle wondered if we shouldn't move, until Alice spoke, a vision in her eyes, that leaving would only bring more trouble to befall the family, that she'd NEVER get to meet her mate, and that Edward and I would fall into depression.

It was decided that we would stay, that I would go back to school tomorrow, though I had to put my foot down when Carlisle decided that he wanted to try shifting Alice and I's schedules to be nearly identical, so she could keep an eye on me. The last thing I need, is my best friend, and my mate becoming best friends, I would hardly get to see her. For now, I just wanted to see her, whether she knew it or not, and looking at the clock that reads eleven oh six, she wouldn't. Before, I knew it, I found myself at her house, in her room, watching over her as she slept, her long black lock with the blonde streak, which has now been dyed a purple color, is haloed across the bed beside her, she is in a satin nightgown, a hand rests in a fist on her chest, clutching a locket, the other beside her head in a half closed fist. Her head has fallen to the side, her eyes flutter with dreams, before she shutters, causing me to move to her side, pulling the blankets out from under her without jostling her at all, and up to her chin, softly caressing her cheek as I pull away.

She was certainly beautiful.

~Alice POV~

Jasper Whitlock. Major Jasper Whitlock. It was one of the first things I saw when I woke to my new life. The young, handsome blonde, sitting in a diner booth in the rain, with myself sitting across from him, holding out a hand in acceptance, offering hope and a better lifestyle choice. I had thought that we were to be in love, but the day we met, before it happened, I got a vision. A beautiful young woman, with black hair in a wedding gown, with blue eyes, standing at the altar, MY future at her side, Jasper in a tux, smiling as the Priest announces them married, causing Jasper to lift her hands to his lips in a kiss, before kissing her.

I was very cross at that, at this girl who I did not know, who had taken my future, until my eyes landed on my waitress, Betty, who was glowing with the essence of a new life, and the baby's future glittered across my gaze. Betty holding a beautiful baby girl, Esmeralda. Betty hugging the beautiful dark skinned girl, who is barely five, as they blow out a birthday candle together. Esmeralda's first day of school, meeting a boy named Sebastian. Sebastian and Esmeralda becoming best friends, going to middle and high school together. Esmeralda sneaking out her window one night after a terrible break up, going to Sebastian, and him admitting his love to her. Esmeralda and Sebastian going off to college together, coming home during Winter break, and revealing the news that Esmeralda is pregnant. Esmeralda and Sebastian's wedding. Esmeralda in a hospital bed with a tiny little angel in her arms, who has light caramel skin, a mat of black curls on her head, and bright green eyes. That little girl, Pandora, growing up, going to elementary, middle, and her first year of high school, before suddenly, the two of us, meeting, then kissing, then standing at the end of an aisle, Pandora with golden brown eyes, and a veil in her hair, me in a tiny white dress, flowers in hand, and veil in my hair, our family happily watching in the audience.

That's when I was struck by the love, that I was waiting to come with Jasper, when I met him that day, I even managed to convince him that something better awaited in his future, better than his life, and tell him about Lilith in the best way without spilling who she was. The few visions that I had of them at first, still hurt, I wanted to hate Lilith, I wanted to despise her, but then Pandora would encroach my mind, bringing a new sense of love and longing, until finally, I started to love Lilith, like a best friend, like a sister, and telling the others about her, they immediately loved her, Rosalie was doubtful, but did love her as well, no matter how much she denied it. Poor Jasper doesn't realize that THIS is the Lilith that I have spoken about, this is the one who I had saw with him, who brings him his happiness, and so far- he seems to hate her, he won't even listen to me that she IS the one.

Then there is a vision of Lilith, asleep on a bed, Jasper looming over her, and suddenly he leans down , tucking her under the blankets, then reaches out to caress her cheek, and then he turns, simply leaving. The vision has me reeling in shock, when Jasper appears in my room, checking to see if I'm alright, when I merely smile, and tells him everything will be perfectly fine, from now on.

~Lilith POV~

The next morning, my alarm blares as I roll over with my arm thrown over my eyes, laying there as music fills my room, huffing as I throw back the blankets, not knowing when I got under them in the first place as I smack the snooze button, opening the door to my closet, and pull out an outfit from my dresser, and head into the bathroom to shower. As I climb out of the shower, toweling off, my dream slowly presses to the forefront of my mind, making me frown as I scoff at myself, standing before my bathroom mirror. Yanking my black brush through the tangles in my hair, I freeze in place, my blue eyes are reflected back at me with a hard edge as I take a few minutes to think on my dream.

I thought it might have been Jason, planning to sneak in to attack me, but then I had focused on the face to discover the boy from school, Jasper, who looked at me with such an animalistic expression that I couldn't get it out of my head the rest of the day, and now he's intruding on my dreams? Ridiculous, it's so freaking ridiculous that he scared me so much. Shaking the thought from my mind, I finish brushing my hair before shrugging on my black and royal purple striped long sleeve shirt, then pull on a black, Pan¡c at the Disco, shirt, stumble into my black skinny jeans with the knees torn out, plaiting my black and purple hair down my back, and lace up my black combat boots before, shrugging on my black hooded jacket. Snatching up my black, Nightmare before Christmas, messenger backpack, I snag my keys from the hook by my door, tucking my phone into my pocket on the way out of my bedroom door, and start down the stairs, putting in my snakebites as I go.

Entering the kitchen, I drop my jacket and bag on a chair as I pass on the way to the fridge, grabbing the OJ and an apple-nut muffin as I open the cabinet door for a glass, pouring the OJ into the glass, I toss the empty jug away, sitting at the counter, after starting a pot of coffee, with my breakfast. Just as I swallow the last of my juice, Matthew trudges in, wearing his bathroom and fuzzy slippers, his brown hair disheveled and a five o'clock shadow on his face, covering his yawn before the coffee dings. "Morning, Matthew." I greet with a soft smile.

"You made coffee?" He asks, causing me to nod with a smile as I wash my cup in the sink, stacking it as he pulls out a mug, filling it just as I grab a thermos and lunchbox from a cabinet.

"I got an early start, that's all." I explain as Mary and Melody slowly wander in, Melody's t-shirt is wrinkled, and one of her pant legs is hiked up further than the other, sleep is heavy in her hazel eyes, even her brown ponytail is crooked. Mary, her always chipper-self, is in a pink, knee length dress with a lilac bow around her waist, a pair of lilac leggings, and a pair of pink ballet flats, her brown hair is pushed back by a white headband, and her brown eyes are bright.

"Morning!" Mary chirps as Melody grumbles beside her. I start to pack my lunch, chips, sandwich, thermos of soup, peanut butter, apple slices, and even some cherry tomatoes with ranch, before I put my lunch in my bag, shrugging my jacket and bag on, then start towards the door, just as Sheryl comes down.

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"I just feel like walking today, you don't mind- do you?" Sheryl shakes her head with a smile.

"Not at all, walking home today?" I pause at that.

"I'm... going see what clubs there are to join after school." I answer truthfully.

"Okay, take an umbrella." I grab my black umbrella from the shelf by the door, tucking it into my bag beside my flashlight, and touch the doorknob, when Sheryl calls to me. "Lilith?" I turn to find her and Matthew both standing there. "Matthew and I, well, we want you to carry this with you." Matthew holds out a can the size of my hand with a little trigger and nozzle, and I blink rapidly at it.

"This is pepperspray." I point to it, causing Matthew to chuckle.

"We'd feel a lot better, if you had it on your person." Matthew states, causing me to nod as I pocket it.

"A-Alright." My throat feels tight, my eyes start to prick and burn. "Um.." Clearing my throat. "I'll see you... later?" They nod.

"Have a good day." They call in unison, causing me to let out a slightly nervous laugh.

"I...uh... I'll try." I step over the threshold, closing the door behind me as I take a deep breath, enjoying the nice, spring-like breath of air, a tiny of mint to it as I step down the stairs, pulling my hood over my head, and tucking my hands in my pockets as I start down the road.

 _ **Who is ready for some awkward, yet exciting interaction between Jasper and Lilith yet? I am! Read, enjoy, review! I need some ideas on how much you guys like the different POV's! 2 reviews = 1 Chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Right, you guys have officially killed me! I am dead, thank you so much for all of the reviews, and I am glad you all like it so much! I love you guys!**_

~Chapter Four~

"I. Hate. Math. Have I ever said that? No? Well, I do! I hate it with a burning passion! And I don't even like the word hate, but I do, I hate math!" I state as I join Bella on the way to lunch.

"I still find it funny that you have two math periods, that aren't even back to back. Have you tried talking to the counselor about it?" I nod as I clutch my books to my chest.

"No luck in changing, apparently, I need these classes to graduate. I hate my old school for holding me back a year." Bella laughs at my grumbling. "Hey, miss genius. Let's not discount my string if bad luck, due to my appearance!" She rolls her eyes at me. "What about you?" I ask.

"My grades a fine, my school in Phoenix was way ahead of this school's curriculum." Bella answers as we duck under into cafeteria.

"Arizona?" My brow furrows.

"Yeah. You?" She asks.

"Texas, it's too rainy here for my tastes." I answer, causing her to nod.

"Yeah, I think so too. Oh, hey look-!" I slam into a brick wall, falling backwards to the floor as my books sprawl, and my bag falls open, knocking my lunchbox out of it as I groan. "out." Bella finished lamely as I slowly sit up.

"Ow." I groan as I press a hand to the back of my head, having hit it on the hard linoleum flooring.

"My apologies, ma'am." A sweet, honey coated, southern accent slowly breeches my ear, drawing my attention as a head of curly blonde hair is before me, the owner of said hair is gathering my things with Bella's help, before he looks up to reveal Jasper Hale. 'God, he's hot!' I think, suddenly he tilts his head at me, a shy and somewhat awkward smile comes to his handsome lips. 'Can lips be handsome? I don't care, his are!' I find myself staring as he chuckles. "I suppose I should say thank you, for finding me hot, and my lips handsome?"

My face deadpan, blood runs from my face, leaving it only in my cheeks flushed. 'Oh. My. God.' My brain screams as I force a shake smile to my lips. "This isn't happening." I mutter as I scurry to my feet. "Thus isn't happening, this is just... a dream! Yeah, a dream. I'm dreaming again, and of course I have him in my dream, he was in the last one, why not this one?!" I shake my head as Jasper Hale continue to stare. "I'm going to walk away now, and maybe go slam my head in a car door." I go to leave, when he clears his throat, holding my stuff out to me. "Thank you." I state as I grab my things, keeping my head low as I walk away.

"You're welcome..." He trails off as Bella giggles beside me.

"Is he gone?" I ask.

"Nope. Staring." I groan as we join the others at the table. "He's at his table now." She states.

"Hey, anyone else notice Cullen's disappearance?" Mike asks, and instantly Bella is hooked on the conversation as I drop my head on the table, groaning in embarrassment, and noticing my lack of appetite. 'He's gotta think I'm some kind of freaking fan girl or something.' I think, which draws another groan from me. Lunch went relatively slow due to my immense embarrassment, the fact that Jasper's eyes have been on my back this entire time, and the fact that I kept staring at the clock. Two minutes before the bell rang, I was up, put of my chair, and ducking out the cafeteria door with my hands in my pockets, hood drawn, and flaming face low.

"Hi!" I jump at the small, pixie-like girl, that suddenly is at my side, she's in a knee-length, dark blue dress with short sleeves, a pair of black nylons, a black half-coat over her arms, her eyes are the same butterscotch as Jasper's were earlier, and her brown bob has a blue baret in it, black three inch heels make her taller than me by two inches at least.

"Uh... hi?" I murmur as I tug at my hood.

"Listen, I wanted to talk to you about what happened with Jasper earlier, I-" I feel my face flush as I cut her off.

"Listen, I'm sorry for referring to your boyfriend as hot, I-" Alice's bell-like laughter interrupts, causing my face to burn even more.

"I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you!" She grabs my arm with a petite hand. "It's just, Jasper isn't my boyfriend. I have a girlfriend." My eyes wide at Alice's explanation. "We're far apart for now, but I hope to be with her one day soon." I feel my heart ache for this stranger, I grab her hand between both of my own, she grimaces at the chipped black nails polish on my fingernails, while I try not to cringe at her ice cold hands.

"I am sure you'll be together soon! I just feel it!" I say to get her to smile, which she does, her beam spreads across her beautifully pale pink lips, shining rows of white teeth nearly blind me. "I'm Lilith, by the way."

"Alice. Alice Cullen." She says as I drop her hands. "Anyway, I wanted to tell you that you don't have to feel any sort of embarrassment about earlier, Jasper definitely was flattered by your thoughts of his appearance, even if you didn't mean to say them allowed." I blink rapidly at her.

"Oh, thanks. I suppose." I still feel slight embarrassment at it.

"We have gym next, right?" I'm caught off guard at her question.

"I do, yeah." We start walking again.

"I do too, I skipped yesterday due to... my family pulling my out of class yesterday." Alice beams at me once more. "Hey, you live with a foster family, right?"

"They just adopted me last week." I answer causing her to nod in thought. "What about you, your siblings and you were foster kids too, right?"

"Something like that." She answers as we duck into the locker room.

"I never thought I'd find someone who would understand." I state once we are changed.

"Understand?" Alice asks as we enter the gym room.

"What it's like to want a family, to fit in, to want a home so much, like I do." I answer, causing her to go silent as she looks like down, appearing to have slipped deep into thought. She stays like that until gym class starts with a dodgeball game, I mostly hid behind Alice, who gracefully danced out of the way, each time she'd pull me along, until we were the only two standing on our team, then the other team decided the rush me all at once, I got pelted by nine dodgeballs at nine different spots, I left gym feeling very sore.

Rubbing my bruised skin, just above my tattoo of an native American dreamcatcher, on my forearm, as I walk into my A.P. U.S. History, I flop down into my seat, pulling out my binder and a pencil, I don't even notice it at first, until I feel eyes being burned into the side of my head, and I look over to find a pair of golden brown eyes staring at me, belonging to ONE Jasper Hale. "You do know it's still impolite to stare, right?" I inquire, his lips twitch as he turns away just as the teacher comes in to start class, I attempt to stop staring, but I can't help but find my gaze drawn to his as class continues to go.

"As you all have probably heard, about my LOVELY semester long assignments, I will be giving one out!" All the other students groan. "I don't care if you don't like it, I have been doing it for 35 years, and I will continue to do it until I am either dead or retired. Now, the person at your desk is your partner, you will work TOGETHER on this, no one of you do this, the other does that, no halfassed work- this is 80 percent of your grade." More groaning. "I want you to select an important event, something in U.S. History, that had to do with it changing- I don't care what, so long as it's not about the Revolutionary War, which we will be learning more about this semester. Now! Take out a sheet of paper, write twenty questions on it, and ask them to your partner, I want you to write them down, and get to know each other. Then, select your subject for your project. You have the rest of class...go!" I feel my face flush as I hurriedly scribble the first questions that come to mind, then turn to find Jasper is sitting there, waiting for me, and I find myself staring again.

"Weren't you the one who said that it's still impolite to stare?" Jasper teases, his lips twitching into a smile, my face floods with heat as I drop my gaze to the table, biting my bottom lip while he chuckles. "I am joking, you realize?" I lift my head to his, now looking into his burning amber eyes. "Ladies first," He gestures to my list of questions, I nod twice as I flip the side of the paper, reading off my first question.

"How old are you?" I ask.

"Really?" His teasing is evident. "Nighneteen, I'm nighneteen." His southern accent causes chills to race down my spine, and I suppress a warm shutter. "Mah turn. What's your favorite gemstone?"

"Topaz or Opal." I answer instantly, causing him a bit of a shock. "Where are you from?"

"Texas." He answers, his jaw set firmly as I realize that is all I'll get as an answer, my gaze inexplicably drawn to his lips as he speaks. "What are your parent's names?"

"Sheryl and Matthew Jefferson." That stops him short, he tilts his head at me, eyes narrowed in consideration as I lean away from him as he leans a bit closer, his eyes seem to darken a shade or two. "Wh-What?"

"You biological parents." He specifies.

"I-I... don't know." My head falls, my now loose hair falls to make a curtain. "Um... Who are your parents?"

"Esme and Carlisle Cullen." He answers, soon we're through the twenty questions, facing down a final one. What is our Essay on?

"What about... Civil War? I know tons about it." Jasper smiles.

"So do I. I like that- Civil War it is!" I agree almost instantly, looking around at the others, I realize we're the first done, causing me to slump into my seat, staring at the clock for about two minutes, when I get woken from my reverie at his voice.

"Alice told me that you got rushed in gym," I look over the end him looking out at the window beside him. "how are you feeling?" His ivory fist is holding his head, his elbow on the table as he stares out the window, his hand in his lap is clenched tight, and he's now angled his chair away from me.

"I'm fine," I pause, just now realizing he's in a brown jacket, a white hoodie underneath it, and a light blue shirt peeks out from under that, he has on gray jeans, and black boots. 'My Lord, he is cute!' I think to myself as I continue. "I have a few bruises developing, but nothing that I haven't been able to deal with before." I rub at my tattoo on my forearm, unconsciously, as his head whips around to stare me, eyes now a flaming bronze color, as though metal being struck by an ironworker, and I feel myself swallow thickly.

"You are used to bruises?" He demand, his jaw set, and a hard tone in his voice.

"No, I meant pain." That make the bronze flame to life once more, spark a gold color almost. "It's a given with tattoos." His eyes widen, before he turns his head away, as though ashamed of his reaction, before he clears his throat.

"How many ya got?" My eyes widen a fraction at his question, before my cheeks flush as I look away.

"Three. I've got three tattoos, a vine that goes up my right leg, a Native American dreamcatcher on my left forearm, and this heart wrapped in a thorny vine," I move my black and purple hair off the right side of my neck, angling my head so the light catches the tattoo on the side of my throat. "I was planning on getting another one." I state.

"You have a lot of piercings too." He states, causing my to nod, vaguely wondering why he has such an interest in me. I twist a snakebite with my tongue, causing his eyes to fill with mirth.

"Five on each ear, and my snakebites." I answer his unspoken question, causing his eyes to crinkle just by his temples as his lips twitch at the corners of his mouth, and he lets out a quiet chuckle. That chuckle, it is smokey and rough, like sandpaper, it rubs against my skin as though it is satin, and causes my cheeks to burn as his sunset gaze holds my aqua one, trapping me with those expressive orbs of his.

"You are not as I expected you to be," He states. "I figured the quiet girl that came with the batch of new students would be different, perhaps darker, and more reclusive then anything." He reaches out, placing a cold hand over my own. "I am happy to say, I was wrong, and I like this girl much better." My ears are starting to burn as well, as I try to look away, feeling my gaze still trapped by his, an unfamiliar expression in his eyes as I attempt to choke out a response.

"I...uh... I-I... that-" The school bell rings, causing me to snap my gaze away, as though breaking a spell as I launch to my feet, gathering my papers and books, before hurrying to make my escape from the warmth that seemed to be our own little universe, only to catch the toe of my boot on the leg of a table, tumbling to the floor with my belongings strewn everywhere. With a sigh, I curse under my breath as I start to gather my belongings, only to pause as Jasper is beside me, holding the other half of my things out to me, causing me to blush as I take it. "Maybe I really should be smashing my head into a car door by now." I quip, causing him to give me a very amused, crooked smile, and my heart stutters in my chest at his bright teeth and amazing smile.

"You do seem to have made a habit of this." He adds as we stand, my face still feeling very hot as I give, what I hope is, a relatively shy smile to him.

"I...better go, yes, I better go before I... um... I'm late." I stammer unintelligibly as I turn away, books tucked under my chin as I hurry towards my final class, which is my Spanish class. After Spanish class ends, I find my way to the front office, where I look at all the different colored flyers for after school clubs. Pottery, too messy. Poetry Slam, not good at rhyming. Thespians, not good at acting. This goes on for nearly an hour, until I realize that there are no clubs that I would join, along with the fact that it is now raining heavily out.

With a heavy sigh, I step out of the office, thankful for the cover the side of the roof provides as I open my umbrella, stepping out into the neatly deserted parking lot to start my walk home. I make it three blocks down the street, when a red BMW glides right past me, it's new with a glossy red paint job, a tan convertible top pulled up, and the large Jeep following it stops before me, Jasper Hale and Emmett Cullen are in the front seats, Emmett rolls down the window from the driver's seat, Jasper leans out it to talk to me. "Now, what's a pretty southern gal like you, doin out in this storm?" If my cheeks weren't red before, they are at the word pretty.

"Walking home, if I don't hurry, then I could get stuck in the serious part of the storm." I answer with a semi cheeky grin, causing him to nod as he suddenly opens his door, climbing out on to the sidewalk as Emmett rolls his eyes, seeming to groan as Jasper closes the door as I lift my umbrella enough to block him from the rain.

"Would you like a ride?" He asks in all seriousness.

"Me?" I point to my chest. "In that monster?" I point to the large Jeep, that has a step, that seems to sit three feet off the ground itself, then shake my head with an incredulous laugh. "No way. I think I'll walk." Jasper frowns for a moment.

"Then... at least let me walk you." He offers., but Emmett honks the Jeep's horn in impatience.

"I... don't think that's a good idea. Your brother seems to not like you even talking to me at the moment." I point out, Jasper sighs, then rubs the back of his neck with a nod.

"Right. And, you don't feel comfortable around me." His good eyes are sad.

"That's only because you are a stranger, it's not you I'm uncomfortable with though, it's... two of my foster sisters are crushing on you, you walk me home, and, well... I'm afraid they'll tie you up in our basement and never let you leave." He chuckles at that.

"Got it. Another time then?" Emmett honks again, causing me to realize that we were slightly leaning toward each other, and I jump back a bit as soon a Jasper turns to look at Emmett in annoyance.

"Yeah. Um, I'll... see you later." I start to walk off before Jasper can respond, hearing him huff a sigh as he climbs in his brother's Jeep, they drive off, leaving me alone as I start hone again. A rattling, old, rust red pickup truck stops beside me a few minutes later, the truck backfires as I look up to find Bella waving me over, I look both ways for other cars, before stepping into the street, and she forces her window down halfway.

"Hey, need a ride?" She offers, I hesitate, before I nod as she points to the opposite side of the bed, rounding the front of the truck, I open to squeaking old door, slamming it shut ine I've gotten in, after closing my umbrella. Stuffing it in my bag, she cranks the heat all the way up, I lift my hair from my coat, and warm my hands by the heater.

"Thanks." I state as we start down the road, she smiles at me.

"No problem, if you ever need a ride, you can count on me." She answers as I give a thankful sigh.

"You have a cell phone?" I ask, causing her to dig in her pocket of her oversized, brown coat, and hold it out to me. "I'll put my cell number in it, and send a text to my phone so I have your's, that way we can talk more." She nod in understanding as I hand it back to her once ? I've finished, and pull out my phone, saving her number as I lean back in the comfortable, old seats, it smells like tobacco and motor oil, causing me to smile as I enjoy the old smell.

"So, how was the rest of your day?" She asks curiously.

"I got beat up in gym, paired with Jasper Hale in A.P U.S History, and hit in in Spanish, that's about it. You?" She laughs.

"Gym class seems to be the place we both fail in." Bella answers, causing me to laugh.

"We played dodgeball today." I look out the window.

"Volleyball." I wince at that.

"I have gym class with Alice Cullen." I state, causing her to glance at me in disbelief.

"Jasper's girlfriend?" Bella's voice is pitched in surprise.

"No, get this. Alice is dating a girl, she's a lesbian." I turn my body to look at the brunette beside me, her eyes widen at this. "I love how open she is about that, I mean she doesn't have a problem with it, so why should I, or anyone for that matter, but people are silently bashing lesbians and gays, even transgender people- it's not okay for them to do that, people love who they love, and are who they want to be, this is America, people are supposed to be free here, and be who they want to be!" I realize my voice has been steadily raising, and now I am speaking a bit too loud, causing me to wince. "Er... sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

"No no! That's totally fine, that is definitely how I feel too, you know?" Bella adds.

"Turn into the house here." I point to my house, and she nods, staring at the large house in shock once we get to the end of the drive. "Did you want to come in, or...?"

"No, thanks. I've really got to go. I have grocery shopping to do." She answers, I smile as I nod.

"Alright. Hey, can you give me a ride the next week?" I ask, causing her to look at me confused. "I'm not exactly comfortable with riding with eight other people everyday." I explain.

"Oh, yeah. Be here at seven?" She inquires.

"That works for me," I open the door, hopping out into the rain. "thanks again, and I'll see ya."

"See ya." I slam the door behind me, rushing across the muddy and wet grass, up to the porch as fast as I can, and open the front door only for Sheryl to be waiting for me with a warm, dry towel in hand as I toe off my boots, dropping my wet coat onto the mud catcher bench, where I hang my backpack. Taking the towel, I send her a thankful smile as she leads me into the kitchen, where the others are sitting at the counters, drinking hot chocolate and white chocolate chip macadamia nut cookies, and I join them with the towel draped over my shoulders, my soaking hair over it.

"So, how was everyone's day?" Sheryl asks as I sip my cocoa, then join the others in a chorus of 'Fine', and sit there, listening the everyone's day with the after school snack. Melody is joining the math team, which meet every day after school from 3 to 5, then Mary is now part of Thespians, while Max and Zeke have joined Video game club, Jason has found an indoor skateboard club, and Jennifer has even joined photography club, all eyes are now on me.

"I...have a semester long project that I will be doing most days, with a partner." I say with fake enthusiasm.

"Who's your partner?" Jennifer asks, causing heat to bloom across my face, looking down into my mug of cocoa.

"Jasper Hale." Mary and Jennifer let out a cry of disappointment.

"What?!" Mary cries.

"Noooooo!" Jennifer whines as I bite my lip to keep from smiling. "He's soooooo cute!" Jennifer says.

"So not fair!" Mary states, crossing her arms.

"Um... I'm gonna go do my homework now." I state, sliding off my stool, Sheryl places a hand on my shoulder as I walk past, after grabbing my backpack, I start up to my room. My homework is done by dinner, which is a relatively quiet even, then I head upstairs to take a shower, crawling into bed, and falling fast asleep. The week seems to continue in a similar fashion with little to no change, Bella comes to get me for school, we have class, gi to lunch, I get beat up in gym class with Alice, then go to A.P. History with Jasper, before riding home with Bella, where I have an after school snack with my new family, do my homework, have dinner, and go to bed, only to wake up, and do it all again the next day. Almost like I've developed a new schedule, one I seem to actually... like? I have a feel things will never be the same again.

 _ **Right, I am still dead. This chapter is just an allusion, you guys have killed me so hard! Thank you all for following this story, and sticking around, I will be working of chapter five now, so please enjoy this chapter, and I hope it's long enough for you all as a treat! 2 reviews=1 new chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**New Chappy Chapter! I hope you will all enjoy this, I'm trying to do a slow burn, but I have never been one for slow burn, incase you can't tell. I am also aware of how close, how protective Jasper is of Lily, there is a reason for this.**_

~Chapter Five~

There is light streaming through my windows, pressing against my eyelids so they burn white, my exhaustion evident as I sluggishly open my eyes, bringing a heavy hand up to wipe the sleep from my eyes, and slowly shift the blankets around so that I can sit up. My lethargy is unexpected as I press my feet to the cold floor, standing in my fleece black pajama pants with green polkadots, and black and green striped pajama pants, a quick glance outside has me groaning as snow blankets the ground, and I grab clothes from my closet, entering my bathroom.

With a quick shower I scrub the remaining lethargy away, climbing out to blow-dry the black and violet locks, before dressing in black jeans, a purple and black striped long sleeve under a black Grateful Dead T-shirt, with a gray and black hoodie, slipping on my combat boots, I rub down my neck tat with cocoa butter, opting not to put in my black snakebites today. Putting in diamond studs, followed by black studs, a pair of coffin studs, and bat studs, I put a spiderweb earcuff in each each, and leave my hair loose as I slip on my heavy forest green coat, and grab my black and white striped Nightmare Before Christmas messenger bag, and stomp down the stairs, joining the others in the Kitchen. A swift glance at the clock tells me that it's only 6:27 am, telling me the light woke EVERYONE up, but at least Sheryl was nice enough to make everyone a thermos of cocoa, and pack us all some pizza and chocolate chip cake for lunch, even though it's her day off.

Sam had gotten into a fight with one of the boys at daycare, so he got expelled, Sheryl took today off to go from daycare to daycare to find somewhere for him. A rumbling honk comes from outside just as I finish my cereal, causing my to shoot a look at the clock on the microwave in surprise as it 7:15 am, she's late for once. Grabbing my lunch, I shout goodbye as I round the hall to the door, which I open quickly, slowly and carefully making my way down the steps and across the yard to Bella's truck. Bella leans over, opening the door just as I slip, falling on my butt in pain, causing her to wince as I grab the door, hoisting myself up,and stumble the rest of the way into the truck, slamming the door. "Morning." She chirps as I nod.

"Yeah, morning. Please be careful, the road is icy." I tell her, causing her to laugh a bit.

"I will. Icy does help the uncoordinated, and the last thing we need is to flip the truck." I give a scared chuckle at that, she nods as we start down the road, both of us in uneasy, yet compatible silence, Bella because of her focus on the road, me because of my focus on Bella's focus on the road. I have to take many deep breaths whenever we turn corners, because I feel as though we're going to tip the truck over, thanks to Bella's comment. Pulling into the parking lot, Bella kills the truck, both of us climbing out, slipping and sliding over to the sidewalk, where Mike, Jessica, Angela, and Eric all catch our attention, Eric grins at me as Mike slings an arm around Bella, but I manage to duck out of the conversation before anyone really ropes me in, Bella sends me a look that is a mix between a plead and a glare as I walk off.

"Lilith!" I cringe at Eric calling out to me, turning to find him there as he gently at me.

"Lily, why don't anyone call me Lily?" I mutter as he looks at me sheepishly as we start toward my class.

"Hey, so listen. There is this dance coming up, and I-" A white ball of mush smacks into the back of Eric's head, causing me to gasp as he whirls around, Mike is in sight, hands in his pockets, suspiciously head the opposite way of his class, and it seems that Eric has figure that out too, because he's stooping down to scoop up a bunch of the white mush himself.

"Riiiiiight, this is where I back away now." I state as I hold up my hands, backing towards the building where my classes are, Eric either doesn't hear me, or doesn't care as he throws the shapened ball, smacking, not Mike who bent over at the last second, but Angela, who scoffs with a laugh, bending over to form her own snowball, at this... I turn and run. Slipping and sliding down the sidewalk, everytime I fall, I climb back up to my feet, and I race off again, finally escaping into the classroom. By lunch, Eric has tried talking with me three more times, each time he's been sniped by snowballs, Bella and I seem to have similar ideas as we both are carrying around binders as shields, escaping as fast as we can whenever snowball fights are started once again.

Walking into the lunch room, Bella and I do our usual sweep of the area, our eyes land on the Cullen's table, and I swear I can hear Bella's stomach drop as I realize that Edward Cullen is sitting with his family. Rosalie is sitting there, raking slush from her long blonde curl, Alice is taunting Emmett, Jasper and Edward as laughing as Emmett leans towards the girls, shaking the slush from his hair, causing Alice and Rosalie to lean away from his, hands brought uo to shield themselves from the mushy onslaught, and laughing all the while. They all look like some kind of hair gel commercial or tv ad, the thought has me smirking in mirth as I pull my lunch from my bag, and sit down, suddenly Eric turns to me. "Hey, I've been trying to ask you something all day!" He grins, causing red alert flags in my mind as I stand.

"You know what? I need ranch!" I state, grabbing my lunch and bag.

"Ranch on pizza?" Eric asks.

"Yes." I rush towards the lunch line, by looking where I am going until I bump into a small, pixie-like figure, causing me to let out a nervous laugh. I wasn't stupid, Eric said dance earlier, and the announcements today said something about homecoming, ergo, he wants me to go with him to homecoming. "Alice!" I call as I stumble back from her, Jasper looks up from piling things on his tray at my voice, standing behind her.

"Lilith?" Alice asks.

"Lily, call me Lily." I correct automatically, I can feel Eric's eyes burning into my back as I grab a paper cup, and shakily fill in with ranch, cursing when I knock it off the line, grabbing another one.

"Hey! Hey." Alice takes my shaking hand in her steady one, rubbing her thumb in soothing circles between my knuckles. "Breathe, Lily. What's going on?" She asks.

"Ask me to have lunch with you." I tell her, feeling Eric's gaze bore into my head like laser beams.

"What?" Alice laughs.

"Eric is trying to ask me to homecoming, ask me to have lunch with you." I specify, vaguely notice Jasper's eyes slant into a glare in my peripherals, but my attention is on hopeful savior.

"Okay, want to have lunch with us?" Alice asks.

"Yes! Let's go. Let's go right now." I answer, causing Alice to laugh as she steps to my right, Jasper on the other side of me, and they guide me to their seat, I can feel Eric's gaze turn into a glare as Alice pushes me into an empty seat between herself and Jasper, Emmett who is beside Rosalie, turns an intimidating gaze upon me, and Edward's eyes narrow on me, while Rosalie looks down her nose at me. "Uh..." I feel myself shrink in my seat. "Hi?" I voice a greeting that sounds more like a question that anything.

"This is Lilith Michaelson." Alice chirps as I give a shy wave. "Lily for short."

"Sorry for imposing, I'm not usually like this, except for the fact that I apparently have dibs placed on me." I grin nervously, Edward turns away, as Emmett grins down at Rosalie, and Alice turns to me.

"So. Ready for gym class?" She asks, her smile bright as I wince.

"No, I decided to take out my snakebites cause of the weather, but my lip is sore. Being a popular target for balls in my face will not help." I answer as I twist a black lock around my right pointer finger. "That could be construed as dirty." I blush. "I'm sorry." Rosalie shakes a hand through your blonde locks, and Emmett beams at me.

"Lilith!" I freeze at Jennifer's shout, causing me to duck my head as Emmett raises an eyebrow at the blonde curled, green eyed girl grabbing my arm, yanking me from my seat as I yelp. "Eric has something to ask you, and you totally blew him off!" She drags me over to the door, for privacy.

"But, Alice asked me to sit with them, and I wasn't going to be rude and say no." I state, causing her to scoff, rolling her eyes at me.

"Please, you have tons of time to hang out with Alice and Jasper, because you have classed with them, give the rest of us a shot with him." Her response is one jealousy. "You get an inch of niceness, you take a mile. Don't be selfish."

"I have to go." I bite my lip, ducking around her to the Cullen's table, once more as I grab my bag. "I'm sorry, I-I need to go. Nice to meet you all." I stammer as I tuck a loose strand of black and purple hair behind one ear. "Um, I'll... I'll see you in class, Alice and, y-you too Jasper." I nod to the others. "Edward, welcome back. Um... I like your blouse, Rosalie," She looks at me with a bright smile, reaching out, she yanks me down into the chair beside her.

"You don't need to leave, that girl was entirely too rude." Rosalie states, causing my eyebrows to furrow as she smiles at me. "I like your boots, designer, right?" I nod mutely, looking at Alice for clarification, but she just beams at me, while Jasper looks physically uncomfortable, his golden gaze on Rosalie's hand on my arm.

"You commented on her clothes, you'll be lucky if you ever get free." Edward provides.

"I... see." Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and I chat for the rest of the lunch period, before Alice and I walk to gym class, where we start on basketball, which of course means the ball likes to bounce off the wall, and pelt my face, or my back when I'm not looking, starting toward my AP U.S. History class with my hood drawn, exhausting my energy from gym, dodging snowballs, and Eric as well, until I get to the building that is housing my class, only for a brown haired boy with hazel eyes to stop me.

"It's... Lilith, right?" He asks, causing me to look up at him as I lower my hood.

"It's Lily, actually." I answer, causing him to nod.

"Right, I'll try to remember that." He smiles, his teeth are a bit crooked, and his pale skin is oily.

"Can I... help you?" I ask, hesitantly.

"Oh, yeah." He clears his throat, smile turning a bit lecherous. "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to, well, to homecoming?" My eyes widen, and I open and shut my mouth rapidly, possibly looking like a fish. "Maybe after, we could... go to your place? Have some fun?" He wriggles his eyebrows, putting a hand on my waist.

"Hey! No!" I jump back, glaring at him. "Do NOT touch me!" I snap, his eyes darken, and he grins again.

"Playing hard to get? I like a chase." He states, causing me to splutter in indignation.

"No! And, no- I won't go to Homecoming with you, sleazeball." I slap his hand as he reaches for me again.

"You know that you want to, you're not such a catch that you could do better than me." He growls, grabbing my hand, shoving me against the brick wall, causing me to bite my lip, slipping my free hand into my bag, gripping my pepperspray can. "You're going to be mine." His eyes are dangerously close, my throat constricts with fright, when suddenly he's pulled away, Jasper Hale is standing before me, back to me as he glares at the boy.

"Andrew, I suggest you leave. Now." Jasper's voice rings through the small clearing, a feeling of fear crawls down my spine, and suddenly, Andrew is rushing the opposite direction of the class, the feeling disappears just as quickly as it came, and my hand relaxed around the pepperspray can, my knees give out as I fall into the snow. Jasper turns, leaning down to rest his hands on my arms, a feeling of warmth and comfort, calmness, all wash over me as I rub my purpling wrist, he reaches for my chin, two cold fingers touch my flushed skin, causing me to wince a bit, it's like he's stuck his hands into his a snowbank. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah." I sigh, stumbling to my feet, cursing at the torn knee of my jeans. "Let's... just go to class." He nods. placing a hand on the small of my back, rounding the corner of the building into class, taking our seat before the teacher comes in, starting the lesson right off the bat. After my final class, I meet up with Bella, who has the biggest smile on her face as we walk to her truck. "Why are you so chipper?" I tease.

"Edward Cullen talked to me, today. He's actually really nice." She answers, causing me to give a soft laugh. I notice Jasper and Edward are across the lot, speaking in what seems to be in hushed voices, my eyes fall to her.

"You are so smitten!" I tease, causing her to blush as we stop beside her truck, something catches her eye.

"Hey, hang on a second." I grip the side of the truck, slipping my way behind her, only to discover what she's looking at.

"Snow chains?" I ask, she looks up at me with a tearful gaze, and I smile at her, suddenly there is a screeching noise, my head snaps up to get a view of Tyler's van hitting a patch of ice, my gaze shoots to Bella, who I shove out of the path of the oncoming vehicle, wincing as her head snaps again the ground when she falls, then I bring my arms up to block my head, and something thunders into me as my eyes snap shut. I wait for the pain from the impact, when a rushed voice breaths out my name, and my eyes snap open to find Jasper Hale, his hand is lifting the edge of the van, the other spins my legs out from under the end of it, before he drops the hundred pound vehicle, caging me against the side of Bella's truck, forehead pressed to my own as there is a squealing, then popping noise, glass shatters, landing where my legs just were.

"Lily?" That's Bella! My head snaps open to find Edward Cullen is pressing into an indentation in the van, Bella is in a steel cage of his arms, and Edward's eyes are glaring at Jasper. "Y-you're bleeding, oh I'm gonna be sick." I realize that there is blood trailing from cuts littering my arms, and a deep gash down my temple to my jaw, glass littering it. Jasper's jaw is clenched, his golden eyes are dark as the stare into my blue ones, my heart hammering as I feel lethargic.

"I think, I... have a concussion, for hitting my head on Bella's truck." I whimper, suddenly I can hear the commotion outside our little ball of metal, screaming, and yelling.

"Someone get Tyler out of the van!" Someone shouts.

"Call 911!" Another voice announces.

"I already did, they're on the way." This entire time, my head is thrumming, Edward and Jasper are trying not to break as they seem to have a silent conversation, Bella's pale skin takes on a green tint, and she grabs my hand, rubbing circles on the back of it as I take deep breaths, trying not to let my claustrophobia creep up on me. It takes six EMTs and two teachers to pry the cars apart enough, that the wheel in the stretchers, Edward and Jasper reject their's quickly, while they force me onto mine, and one EMT makes Bella lay on one at the mention of possible head damage from my shoving her, she even gets clapped with a neck brace. Jasper climbs into the ambulance beside my stretcher as Sheryl rushes forward with Jennifer and Jason, their eyes widen when they see it's me on the stretcher, not someone else.

"Lilith!" Jennifer cries, before her gaze lands on Jasper, she looks at me with mournful eyes, and the EMTs gesture them off, closing the doors. The ambulance starts and we are on the way to the hospital as my eyes slowly slip closed, only for a cold hand to land on my face, causing my eyes to snap open.

"Lily, I need you to stay away, okay?" Jasper asks.

"But, so tired." I murmur as my eyelids flutter, my heart thrums, and he nods.

"Okay, the EMTs say it's save to sleep for now. I'll be right here, alright?" I mutter something inherently, my eyes finally closing, and his honeyed chuckle fills my head as I fall asleep. The arrival at the hospital is a rush, followed by rushed tests, x-rays, and such, followed by cleaning my cuts out, and stitching or bandaging them. Bella is on the cot beside me as Tyler is wheeled in, followed by Chief Swan, who breathes a sigh if relief when he sees her unscratched.

"Bella, are you okay sweetheart?" He asks, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine, dad. It could've been worst, if Lily was there. Pushed me out of the way." Bella gestures to me, Chief Swan's gaze lands on me, his eyes widen.

"I'm so sorry Bella, Lily, I tried to stop, but I was going too fast and-" Bella cuts Tyler off.

"It's fine, Tyler." Bella answers.

"No, it's not, look as this girl!" Chief Swan cries as I feel a familiar presence over my shoulder.

"I'm fine, honest." I look up to find Jasper, suddenly Sheyrl and Matthew rush in, my attention draw to their frantic and worried expressions, before violently thanking Jasper for his part in my rescue, and before I realize it, in the rush of the day, I am in my bed, falling into a restless sleep.

 _ **So, now we've gotten passed the accident, and the next chapter, I'm throwing in a twist! So, read, review, enjoy! 2 reviews = 1 new chapter.**_

 _ **Guys, Jennifer is jealous in this one, but she loves Lily, none the less. Spoiler, she's Garrett's love interest!**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Newest, longer chapter to apologize guys. I would love to hear what you guys think about this one.**_

~Chapter Six~

It's hot, too hot, like fire in my veins, my head is pounding, and I can feel sweat beading along my forehead as I slowly sit up int bed, in my exhaustion my head feels lightened, and I rush to the bathroom, doubling over the toilet, releasing my stomach's contents, before heading back onto my room after brushing my teeth. I pause at the figure at the foot of my bed, blinking rapidly as a vague thought of a hallucination enters me head. The figure looks over at me, his golden eyes narrowed in slight worry as he holds out a hand, which I take, and murmur in content at the coolness, walking with him as he guide me into my sheets, laying beside me, the figure rolls me on top of him, and I curl into a ball against the cold, falling fast asleep.

The next morning I wake, I am a bit cooler now, my head is spinning as I slowly sit up, my stomach rolls as heat spreads across my skin like I am suddenly on fire, and I race to the bathroom, spewing into the toilet as my stomach rolls forcefully. Brushing my teeth twice, something prods on the back of my skull as I blush, remembering last night's dream, it had been so real, but it had to have been a dream, Jasper Hale doesn't know my address, let alone be let up into my room, at like 2 am. Showering in icy cold water, I put in my piercings, dressing in a black mini skirt with all black, zebra print, leggings, a gray long sleeve underneath a black tank top with a unicorn barfing a rainbow on it, the rainbow has the words "Why don't you go fuck yourself?" on it, and I slip a black bow up in my black and purple locks, pulling the up off my neck, grabbing my black and white striped Nightmare Before Christmas messenger bag.

Sliding on my black combat boots, I start down stairs, realizing that one: I'm running late considering Bella is sitting in my kitchen with my foster parents, eating breakfast, and two: we have a field trip today, causing me to bite back a groan. Entering the kitchen, I tap Bella on the shoulder, causing her to stand as I grab an apple, and a slice of toast, before I grab my lunch, and start down the hall. "Lilith, are you sure you're... okay to go to school?" Sheryl asks, her features have morphed into one of worry.

"I'll be fine, it's a field trip." I state with a unconvincing laugh, ushering Bella down the hall.

"Well, if you're sure. Just, don't do too much." Sheryl says, Matthew holding her hand.

"I promise!" I grab my black coat from the mud hutch as we pass, I shrug it on as Bella and I step out the door.

"Are you sure, you're okay?" Bella asks once we're down the road, my head resting on the cook glass of her passenger window, the snow had melted away after yesterday's fiasco.

"No." I croak. "But, I can still go to school." By the time we've arrived at school, the busses are getting lined up, and Bella and I are split up by Bella's science teacher, when I clamber onto the yellow bus, my stomach rolls at the smell of erasers, mothballs, and mildew, causing me to choke back bile as Alice's hand shoots up.

"Lily, over here!" I stumble me way to her, when she gets up, allowing me to slide into her seat, and become sandwiched between her and Jasper as she sits down, both of their cold skin is overpowering my heated, causing me to sigh in content. "Are you okay? You're really warm, and look paler than Jazz and I."

"'m tired." I yawn. "Didn't sleep all that great, up puking. I think I caught an infection in one of my cuts." I specify.

"Maybe you should have stayed home?" Jasper asks, thin-lipped.

"No!" I snap, feels of being irate floods me. "I don't need to go to that damned house, and if everyone could just shut the fuck up, that'd be great!" I press a hand to my mouth, blushing as everyone, including Jasper and Alice, stare at me. I mutter an apology as everyone looks away, Jasper's hand on his knee tightens into a fist, we hit a bump in the road, and my stomach rolls as I fly up in my seat a bit. Jasper's arm winds around my waist, pulling me against his side, tight, before Alice scoots closer, hugging my waist and front with both arms, reminding me of a steel bar almost. "You do know that everyone is probably going to think this is weird?"

"Relax, lay your head on my shoulder, and get some sleep, we'll wake you when we get there." I sigh, following Jasper's directions, and fall fast asleep. It only feels as though it's five minutes, before I am shaken awake by Alice, causing me to blurrily blink at her as I slowly sit up, following her example of standing up, swaying a bit on my feet, I am surprised by the cook hand that lands on my waist, behind me, looking back at Jasper with a dizzying smile, he gives Alice a mirthful smile as she takes my hand, twirling as she leads me from the bus, I note the worried expression in her eyes as we separate, Bella catching me at the entrance of the greenhouse.

"So, Mike asked me to the dance." She says. "I told him no, and that he should ask Jessica." We're walking side by side in line as I nod softly, trying not to faint or hurl. "I made an excuse about going to Jacksonville, are you going? To the dance, I mean."

"I don't think so, but I may have to, so keep an eye on my foster siblings." I answer, my head throbs as I try to ignore it. "Don't look now, but Edward Cullen's on his way over here." I mutter, her eyes jump to the boy as I see Alice waving me over. "And, I'm being paged, see ya." She makes a grab at my hand, only for me to stumble away, regrettably I stumble right into one of the two boys that I have been avoiding all day. Tyler called my house SIX TIMES last night, apologising for the near death experience he caused, but right now, I'd rather take the apologies to this.

"Lily!" Eric smiles brightly at me. "Hey, you okay? You don't look so good, was the accident yesterday that bad?" I shake my head, I notice Alice placing a hand on Jasper's arm, the latter looking rather angrily, over at us, out of the corner of my eye.

"I'm fine, Eric. What do you need?" I inwardly curse at myself, I could have used this as an escape method, said that I was feeling sick, and want to go rest on the bus. Now, I just gave him an open invitation to ask my to the dance.

"I was just wondering... Wanna go to Homecoming with me?" He asks, shaking my head in pretend confusion, my brow furrows as I look into his brown eyes.

"I thought it was Girl's choice?" I state, causing him to rub the back of his head, becoming sheepish.

"It is, but I... thought that this would be a... ya know, cool thing, make me seem more suave. S-So?" He asks.

"Sorry," Alice is suddenly popping up beside me. "she and Jasper have this BIG project due around then, and I am NOT letting he ditch my brother to make him do the work on his own." I look at Alice, my eyes are grateful, as she smiles at him. "She'll be at my house all day, that day. We're going to have a sleepover, so I can help her with her half that night." Her hands land on my shoulders as she hurriedly directs me away, steering me towards Jasper. "Don't look back, just focus on Jazz." She whispers in my ear, when we stop before him, his copper eyes are now a darker, almost brown color, anger and annoyance seems to radiate off him, and I frown as I look up at him, a beating in my head like a hammer on wood.

"Are you alright?" I ask him, his eyes brighten immediately, and the feelings he was emitting disperse immediately as he pulls me against his chest, hugging me as Alice joins the hug. While the cold does feel nice, I am completely aware of the eyes on all of us, causing my face to flush with heat as I squirm, trying to escape their grasp. "You DO realize that people are staring, right?!" I cry, causing them to release me with a laugh, Alice takes my right hand, Jasper my left as we start down the lines in the greenhouse. "You know people are going to start to think that I'm in some weird relationship with you two?" I raise my eyebrow at them, they exchange a look, before Jasper smirks at me.

"You do know that they probably already think that, right?" My cheeks flush as I bury my face in his shoulder.

"I am suddenly very dizzy, and think I am about to puke." I state, suddenly I am being directed from the greenhouse, Jasper in the lead, and Alice presses a hand to my forehead as we go off to the side of the parking lot, and I double over, dry heaving as Alice holds my hair back.

"Nothing's coming up, have you eaten today?" Alice asks, I shake my head as she sighs, I stand up again as Jasper reaches in my messenger bag, holding out my apple to me, causing me to take it, biting into it greedily. After I finish it off, I realize that the field trip is almost over as Alice directs us to the bus, I can spot Edward and Bella locked in a glaring match, as Alice speaks up. "Hi, are you... riding the bus with us?" Alice asks.

"No," Edward spits, glaring over at me as I lean back in Jasper's arms, I feel said boy stiffen behind me, looking up to find a sneer on his face, directed at his brother. "our bus is full." He hits the door, causing it to swing open, he climbs onto it, followed by an apologetic looking Alice, Bella looks at me as I mouth 'sorry' to her, and Jasper helps my up the bus's steps, into the seat between Alice and himself. The ride to school is filled with my bobbing on the edge of consciousness, where the siblings escort me to Bella's truck once we arrive, the. ride home if filled between Bella's prodding about Edward's siblings, inquiring why he doesn't like her, and my dozing off for a few moments before Bella's truck jolts me awake.

At home, I do my homework as quickly as I can, before joining the others for dinner, where I pig out on as much as I can, while minding my manners, then I opt for skipping movie night with the reasoning of the fact that I am steadily falling asleep on my feet. Cranking my fan up on high, I crack all my windows, opening my balcony doors a bit to let in the cold, wet, night before I crawl into bed, falling fast asleep into my hellish nightmares of burning, before something so soothingly cold is under me, jostling me slightly from my sleep as I turn, curling against the cold thing, something seems to wrap around my waist, like an arm, bringing bliss to my nightmares.

The next morning, I crawl out of my warm bed, feeling slightly different, slightly better than the day before, as soon as I am out of the shower though, I feel heat in my arms, a pounding in my head, and my stomach rolls, causing me to rush to my toilet, but instead of spewing my meal from last night, I touch the toilet lid, only for sparks to fly from my finger tips, and the lid bursts off, in a mess of sparks and porcelain. My stomach stops rolling almost immediately, blinking rapidly, I twist the handles to the faucet, pulling out my toothbrush and toothpaste I brush my teeth, and I go to rinse my mouth, hoping the cool water will stop my pounding head, when the water seems to warp around my fingers, as if avoiding my touch, causing my brow to furrow as I stare at it, when suddenly up it shoots, straight into me face causing me to gasp, groaning as I stumble back, landing on the floor, my head stops hurting, and the heat dies down to my finger tips.

"I have a feeling that today is going to be hell." I groan, reaching up to the sink to switch off the faucet, I pat my face dry with a towel, then enter my room. Dressing in blue jeans and a black halter top, I tie my black hair back with a white bow, that has a black stripe down the middle of it, I shrug on my designer leather jacket, and grab my usual bag, starting downstairs once I have slipped on my black combat boots. At the breakfast table, Jason, Matthew, Sheryl, and Jennifer are all talking, Mary and Melody aren't down yet, neither are Max and Zeke, though little Sam is in his booster seat, not understanding a word being said.

"But, mom- there are seven of us already! Counting you and dad, that nine, what are you thinking, fostering three more kids?!" Jennifer cries.

"They're all Max and Zeke's age, besides, you know how much this means to your father and I, these were our friend's kids!" Sheryl reasons.

"Sam was a friend's! Max, Zeke, Mary, and Melody were a friend's! Even Lilith was a friend's daughter! We want our parents too!" My eyes widen at this.

"You knew my parents?" I ask in shock, they all look up, surprised to see me there.

"Erm... yes, Lily. Jack and Elizabeth were good friends of ours, when they died and you went into the system, we fought like hell to get you." Matthew explains.

"So, all your foster kids- they were kids that belong to friends?" I ask, my chest beats rapidly.

"Yes, they've all passed on, from one reason or another, but we've taken you all in with love and care." Sheryl explains.

"How'd you know them?" Matthew and Sheryl exchange nervous looks, causing me to scowl, crossing my arms over my chest.

"We were... all part of a secret club." Matthew states.

"We did these things, and-"

"Would these things have anything to do with why I'm sick lately? Why I eating like a starved man? we? Why I'm hotter than Hades? Why I blew up my toilet seat?" Sheryl's eyes widen as she balks.

"You what?!" Matthew cries.

"Oh yeah... I... may need a new toilet seat..." I rub the back of my neck as Jennifer whoops, jumping from the chair as Jason groans, face planting into his hands, which rest on the table.

"FINALLY! A EIGHTH MEMBER OF THE COVEN!" Jennifer cries.

"Eighth what?!" I demand.

"Oh, yeah! Sheryl and Matthew are witches, so am I, do is Mary and Melody, so is Max and Zeke, and now you!" Jennifer glomps on me. "Don't worry, feel sick means your powers are coming in, the longer you're sick, the stronger you are. Mary was sick for a half day, Melody for a full, Zeke was only sick for six hours, Max for nearly a day and a half, I was sick for TWO whole days!" Jennifer is blabbing while Matthew and Sheryl have taken on a pale color, while I feel my stomach roll, rushing to the sink, I expel the contents from my stomach, washing them down the drain as Sheryl walks over to me, taking something from the off limits mini fridge, she holds out a small vial full of amber liquid.

"This will help. You'll still feel sick, and get hot, but you won't puke, and your powers won't break free again." Sheryl explains as I take it, pulling the cork out, a smell of butterscotch and cloves tickles my nose, causing me to smile as I throw my head back, downing the liquid.

"I'm kinda jealous, she's going on two days, and isn't showing any signs of the illnesses fading, like me." Jennifer states as Jason gives a cry.

"Shut up! You have to something dangerous or traumatic happen, to trigger the illness, and I haven't had either! At this rate, Sam will get his powers before me!" Jason shouts.

"Jay, I didn't get my powers until twenty three, and I was sick for two days, like your sister." Matthew says, causing Jason to sigh as Sheryl hands me a plastic baggy filled with little vials, before handing me an apple, and a bag of lunch.

"Bella will be here in two minutes, darling." She says, patting me towards the front door. "Be home early, we'll start your training today." I nod, shrugging on my coat as soon as I hear Bella's horn. "Drink one of those, every hour. On the hour!" She instructs as I wave.

"I will! Bye!" I duck out the front door with ease, crossing to Bella's truck, where I climb in, slamming the cab door behind me. "Morning."

"You look a bit better today, sure you're ready for school though?" I numbly nod as she backs down the drive, starting towards the school. The day passes quick enough, soon it's lunch hour, and I walk into the cafeteria with Bella.

"Hey, LaPush babes, you in?" Eric asks suddenly.

"Am I missing something?" I ask as Bella steals a carrot from Jessica's tray.

"LaPush beach, down at the Quilete Rez. A bunch of us are going this weekend." Mike explains monotonous.

"There's a big swell coming in." Jessica explains, Eric jumps up onto the table.

"And I don't just surf the internet." He poses like he's on a board.

"Eric, you stood up once." Jessica states.

"And it was a foam board." Tyler adds.

"But, there's lots of fun stuff." Eric states.

"There's whale watching too, please come with us?" Angela pleads.

"It's LaPush babes. It's... LaPush." Eric bites into a cucumber.

"Okay, I'll go if you stop saying that." Bella states, Eric frowns.

"Seriously man, it's creepy." Mike states.

"I would, but I got a family thing. My Foster parents are adopting three more kids." I state, though I don't know when that is, they don't have to know that. Beaches and me? Bad idea. They don't seem too broken up as I notice Alice waving at me from across the room, Bella goes to get her lunch as I hurry over to the table, sitting down. "Hey guys!"

"Hey, Lily!" Rosalie greets me with a bright smile as I set my lunch on the table, grabbing a thermos of soup, and my vial of the weird concoction that Sheryl gave me.

"What is that?" Emmett asks.

"Home remedy to get me to stop puking. Working so far, but I gave to drink one, every hour, on the hour." I pull the stopper out, the smell of butterscotch and cloves, again, overwhelms me as I throw my head back, chugging it as I shutter at the taste. "After the first five times, it gets to tasting gross. Like cough syrup." I state as I put the vial in my pouch in my bag, and open my lunch. "I stop puking, but I still feel sick."

"Not a very good home remedy then." Alice states, causing me to shrug.

"Do you want to work on our project after school today?" Jasper asks.

"Oh, I'm really sorry Jazz, I have to be home early. Sheryl's orders, that my adopted mother." I explain.

"That's fine, tomorrow then?" He inquires.

"I'll keep tomorrow specifically open for you. Unless, ya know. YOU get sick." I smile at him, they all let out a laugh, like it's impossible for them to become ill. Pulling out a small bag of apple slices, I nibble on the edge as we all talk, just waiting for the bell to ring. Rosalie, Alice, and I discuss fashion, Jasper and I talk about focal points for our project, Emmett picks on my lack of knowledge when it comes to sports, but I blow him away with my conversation about video games and super heroes, but Edward just stares at me, head cocked and eyes hard as I stare back at him as in the exact same manner. By the day is done, my nausea is almost completely fine as I cross the parking lot, climbing into the truck with a pissed off Bella, causing me to frown as I look at her. "What's up?"

"Edward Cullen infuriates me!" My eyes bug as she grips the steering wheel, before I decide the distract her from her anger, babbling about random things all the way home, before I wave goodbye as I slide out, my feet landing on the ground as I shrug up my hood against the rain, racing across the ground, and up to the porch, opening the door to slip into the foyer to find Sheryl waiting there.

"Go put your things away, then join me in the basement, it's time your training starts, today." I nod, rushing upstairs, before I drop my bag on the ottoman at the foot of my bed, shrugging off leather too, rushing down the steps to round into the kitchen, throwing open the basement door, rushing down the stairs. One look at the... lab? set up in the dingy old basement, I feel exhaustion wash over me as I know, it's going to be a long day.

 _ **2 reviews equal a new chapter! Please read, review, and enjoy.**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Okay, 17,513 characters should tide you all over for a while. Enjoy your little "meal"! XD**_

~Chapter Seven~

Six hours, that's how long I've been at this today, I mean, thank God it's Saturday, but getting up at seven in the morning to trudge down to the basement, which is so cold that it seems like step into a pool of ice, and work on my initiation, making my first successful potion, takes a lot out of you, even with fifteen minute brakes between to eat and drink my nausea potion.

Standing, in my fuzzy blue polka dot pajama pants, and blue and black striped tank top, behind the small cauldron with a bottle of spice rat spit in my hand, the basement door opens, bringing in bright light. "Lily!" I jump at little Sam's shout, causing the bottle in my hand to tip, dropping a whole third of the container in before my eyes widen, and I right the bottle, backing away as a huge puff of smoke shoots in the air, flames jump from the cauldron as I drop to the floor, hands over my ears as a loud explosion sounds, causing me to wince as the sprinklers in the house go off, causing water to rain down on everyone.

"LILITH!" I flinch at Sheryl's voice, followed by a bunch of my grumbling siblings, and shouts as I trudge my way up to where Sam is beaming at me, I grab his hand from the doorknob to move him out of the door way, I huff a soaked black lock, with a purple tip, out of my eye as Sheryl and Matthew enter, looking pointedly at me, as I sigh, pointing at Sam as then nod, turning their accusing gaze on the little by, knowing that the boy has a habit of causing these sorts of accidents- how I never knew that my family were witches, I'd never know.

After cleaning up the mess that the toddler caused, I manage to jump in the shower, and scrub the smell of smoke, and potion residue off my skin, though my hair is now ruined, I jump out to towel, dressing in black skinny jeans, and a black, off the shoulder shirt over a blue tank top, and one look at my hair in the mirror, I sigh as I see my hair is completely bleached of color, pure snow blonde, causing me to groan as I slip on my black combat boots, grabbing a pair of scissors off my desk. Standing in the bathroom mirror, I stare down at the long, snow blonde, locks sitting on the floor and sink, my hair is cut into a emo pixiecut style, my bangs are long, parted off to the left to hang off the side of my eye, and the back has been shaved down to about two inches long, and the sides are cut short as well.

Slipping on a black slouch beanie, I mentally thank whatever gods are above, for have adopted parents that are witches, because my cuts from the accident are almost completely healed from some creme that they gave me, the ones on my face are scarring over, but the ones on my arms are still scabbed. Putting in my snakebites, I put in my cross studs, followed by three black studs of regular types, and a black bat earcuff in each ear, before I shrug on my black leather with my black lace choker, before grabbing my bag and stuffing my project supplies into it, before racing down the stares.

"Sheryl! Matthew!" I call as I enter the large, spacious, living room, they look up from their places on the couch, Sheryl's legs are drawn up onto the gray couch, fingers interlocked with Matthew's, obviously cuddling. "Your son turned me blonde." I rip my hat off, causing their eyes to widen.

"So you... cut it?" Matthew states.

"It's dead anyway, so it'll grow back that much faster." I answer, causing them to exchange looks. "So... um, I have to go work on my project with Jasper, and Alice is almost here. I know that I haven't finished my initiation-"

"School comes before witchcraft, at least until you have finished it the first time." Sheryl answers, causing me to pause, and she blinks. "Oh yes! Your powers have awoken, so you're immortal now. You're... staying eighteen."

"Say what?!" I demand.

"Oh yes. I'm 396 years old." Sheryl states, causing my eyes to widen as I slip my slouch beanie on my head.

"Anything else I should know?" I demand, causing her to sigh.

"There are too many things, my darling girl. Did you drink your latest potion?" I shake my head as she holds a plastic baggy full of little vials, then Jennifer comes in.

"Catch!" I turn, my hand snatching something out of midair, causing my to blink as I look down at the butterscotch and clove potion, popping the cork out with my teeth, I down the vial, and hand the glass thing back to her. "So jealous." She jokes as a loud roaring sound winds up the drive, causing me to frown as the roaring is killed, looking out the window to see a tall, lean figure climb off the motorcycle below him, removing the helmet to find Jasper Hale starting up to the porch.

"Uh... that's my ride! See ya, bye!" I rush towards the door, stuffing the bag of potions in my bag, before they can say anything, I slip out the front door, and rush down the steps to him.

"You are asking for trouble, you know?" I state once he catches me, our bodies having connected, looking down at me in surprise, his cold hands on my forearm. "We need to go, now. My sisters are about to rush out that door, and kidnap you." He smirks as we hurry across the grass, he grabs the helmet of the back of the bike, placing it on my head as I latch it, he puts his helmet back on his head, mounting the bike as I slide on behind him with practiced ease. "I like your bike." I state as he laughs, flipping the ignition, and I slide my arms around his waist, the door bursts open with Mary and Jennifer as Jasper pulls down the drive, and we rush down the the street.

"Today's not a good day to go to my place, do you mind of we go to Port Angeles?" He calls over the roar of the bike.

"Sure!" I laugh, the ride to the small town over is fast, where it usually takes four or five hours to get there, it takes two for us, before he pulls up beside a small french bistro. Jasper slides off the bike, pulling his helmet off as I unlatch my own, slipping it off my head to place it on the seat before me, and when I go to climb off, Jaspers hands land on my waist, pulling me off the bike before I can move, let alone protest. The minute he sets me down, I pull out a vial of my potion, downing it before I toss the bottle in the trashcan by the walk.

"Are you sure, you'll be okay?" He asks suddenly, I nod as he grins, his butterscotch eyes are bright with happiness as he gestures for me to go ahead of him, I can feel his eyes on my back as we enter the tiny, yet very nice bistro, causing me to smile. The hostess shows us to a small, rounded booth that seems to be in the most secluded place in the restaurant, her eyes never leave Jasper's as he sits across from me, she hands us our menus, and tells us that a waitress will be woth is momentarily, she shoots Jasper a wink, causing him to give her a cheeky smile, but as soon as she's gone, he rolls his eyes at me. "Order whatever- my treat." He states as he pulls out a notebook and pencil from his bag on the booth beside him, and I remove my beanie to be polite.

"Thank you, Jasper." I murmur as his eyes are suddenly glued to my head as I reach into my own bag, pulling out a notebook with a pen, multiple piece of information pamphlets that I printed offline, before I finally look at him. "It's the hair, isn't it?"

"Well... it's nice." He offers sweetly.

"I cut it, but my brother made it blonde without my consent. It'll be back to the same color and length in a few months. It's always grown fast." I state as the waitress comes over, he quirks a smile at me as I order a sprite and he does the same, before I notice that the waitress is shooting him a flirty smile before leaving with swaying hips. "You're mean, you know that?" My voice is light-hearted.

"Oh?" He tilts his head at me as I pretend to study the menu, my heart sputters at the side smirk he gives me, my eyes flick up to his gaze then back down to the menu. "Do explain."

"The hostess and now the waitress, they both flirted with you, but you completely ignored them." I bite my bottom lip to hide the fact that I'm smiling.

"My attention is currently occupied." He states, causing me to roll my eyes.

"While it is nice, having undivided attention, you do not have to pretend that you're not a guy." I state as he frowns.

"You have bad experiences with men." He grabs my hand, which is resting on my notebook. "I happen to enjoy your company better than another woman's or person's in general."

"With the exception of Alice?" I tease him, causing him to laugh, throwing his head back, body shaking with laughter.

"Yes! With the exception of my dearest, sweet, sister." He laughs, causing me to smile, his laugh is soft, sweet like honey, and I find my heart thundering as I catch myself staring.

"What can I get you?" I jump, looking up to see the waitress scowling at me as she sets our sprites down.

"Um..." I look down at my menu, one order pops out at me. "Catfish with lemon, mashed potatoes with brown gravy." She takes my menu with a n annoyed look, turning to flash Jasper as smile as I look at him, smiling as my eyes flicker over to the woman.

"What about you, handsome?" She asks.

"Nothin', thanks." His southern accent seems to make the waitress's knees weak, and I smirk at him, raising an eyebrow at hi as his stares into my eyes, the woman walks off with our menus, while I uncap the pen, and we start to write our project line.

"Visual aid would be a good idea- we could dress up! You could be a soldier and I can be a nurse?" I offer, he grins at me.

"Next, you'll want to do a backdrop, or a pop-up." He teases, but my eyes brighten up at that.

"Hey! That's an idea!" His smile grows. "I love to go all out for these types of the projects. Sadly, it just drives everyone nuts." He chuckles.

"Well, not this guy. I love this idea." I smile as him as the waitress stomps over, dropping my plate before me, snapping Jasper and I out of our own world as she stalks off, it takes me a moment to realize that we were too close. Sipping on my soda, I pick up my fork, cutting into my catfish, and take a bite, flicking my blonde bangs out of my face.

"Mm." I close my eyes in content, then grin at him. "I love catfish, though I don't like fish." He chuckles at that. We work for three hours, before he pays the bill, walking out the front door, slipping the helmet on my head, climbing on behind the beautiful, golden haired boy as he flips the bike on, and we start towards the town once more. When we pull up to my house, he turns the bike off as I slip off the back, feeling very small as I he climbs off, standing beside me. He refuses to let me remove the helmet as he takes nimble fingers to the latch, slipping the little belt from the loop, my blue eyes are on his gold as he pulls the helmet off my head, setting it on the bike as I pull my beanie from my bag, but he surprises me by running a hand through the blonde locks, tossing the hair this way and that, his golden eyes turn stormy as he tucks a lock behind my ear.

"Leave the beanie off. Blonde looks relatively good on you." He murmurs, heat blossoms across my cheeks as he leans down, resting his forehead against my own, causing my heart to sputter as he takes my hand, lacing our fingers together as my breath shutters. My eyes slip closed as he lifts a second hand to my cheek, caressing my cheekbone, just under my eye, causing me to bite my bottom lip. "Have a nice night." H pulls back, pressing a kiss to my forehead, before pressing one to my cheek, and my hand. "Sweet dreams, darlin'." He murmurs, slipping his helmet on, flipping the ignition once he's on the bike, driving off down the drive as I stare, my face overheated, and my heart seems to finally sputter to life as I turn toward the house, opening the front door, and starting up to my room.

I vaguely glance at the clock, realizing that it's only six at night as I fall into bed, face first, breathing deeply as I roll over, staring at the board above my bed, my hand pressed against my forehead, before I sit up, touching my hand to the cool skin where Jasper had kissed me, on my cheek, then cross the room to my closet, dressing in my ankle length, black silk, nightgown, then crawl into bed, slipping under the blankets, my arms curling under my pillow as I lay on my stomach, falling fast asleep.

Stepping down to the stairs, the next morning, dressed in an off the shoulder, black shirt over a purple, a blue, a green, and an orange tank tops, black slacks, and combat boots with my blonde hair streaked blue and purple. Entering the kitchen with a yawn, my eyes clenched shut as I yawn, opening the mini fridge door, pulling out one of my potions, I pull the cork out, downing the liquid as I hear Mary and Jennifer giggling as I toss the vial in the trash, turning to the kitchen table, only to freeze. A very nervous looking Jasper Hale is sitting at the head of the table, eyes flickering from Mary and Jennifer on either side of him, obviously nervous, not realizing that I am in the room. Mary's head is perched on me her fist, eyes on his face as she smiles at him, cheeks completely red, and Jennifer's eyes are trailing from his face down to the low shirt he's wearing, biting her lip as her phone vibrates beside her. "Uh..." My sisters' heads snap over to me, while Jasper jumps up, crossing to me as he has my bag in his hand, he takes my hand in his other one, pulling me from the room. "Jasper? You...What are you doing here?"

"You forgot your bag on the bike, I wanted to return it last night, but it was late by the time I realized it." He explains once we're in the foyer, he turns to me, as I let out a nervous laugh.

"Oh. I'm... sorry." I rake a hand through my hair, when he catches it., dropping my bag on the mud hutch, pulling it close to him, pressing a kiss to the palm of it. A cold shutter streaks down my back, when the study door in the living room slams open, and shouting fills the house.

"THAT ISN'T FAIR!" It's Melody? She never yells. "IT'S ONE SIMPLE DATE! I JUST NEED TO USE TO LAB ONCE!"

"WE HAVE COMPANY!" Mary yells, causing Melody to stop, her eyes land on Jasper and I, when I pull my hand away, a blush blossoms across my face, she turns, stalking out the front door with her jacket in hand, the door slams shut behind her.

"I'm sorry, again. Melody is... misunderstood." He nods. "Did you want to... get out of here?" I ask.

"Sure-" Matthew steps into the foyer with Sheryl, their eyes widen as they land on the boy beside me. "Oh. Hello sir. Ma'am. My name is Jasper Hale." He steps up to them with a hand held out, my parents exchange looks, then Sheryl looks over at me.

"We need to talk, dear." She looks at Matthew. "Entertain our guest, will you?" I exchange a confused look with Jasper, before following Sheryl into the kitchen, down into the basement, entering the lab area where she opens the vault, and leads me inside, closing the door behind us.

"What is this about?!" I demand, she shushes me.

"Keep your voice down." She whispers.

"Sheryl?" I ask quietly.

"There are more creatures than just witches out there, Lilith." She presses a hand to her forehead. "There are vampires and werewolves, pixies and ghosts."

"What?!" My voice is a mixture of a whisper and a yell.

"Shh. Most are good, well... pixies aren't. Most vampires are as well, but we've been in contact, in Alaska, with vegetarian vampires. They're eyes are the differences between evil and good." She explains.

"I don't understand. What does this have to do with Jasper?" I ask as softly.

"He's one of the vegetarian vampires." My eyes widen as I take a large step backwards.

"What?! Do I need to tell him that I know? Can I tell him my secret?" She cuts me off.

"Breathe! This is a choice you have to make. Are you alright with this?" I nod as I gulp down air. "If you decide- I want you to stay safe."

"I'm... I'm going to... I'm going to go talk to him." She nods, spinning the dial on the vault, pushing the door open, and we start up the stairs again, walking into the foyer to see Jasper and Matthew are locked in a staring match, my nervous hand lands on Jasper's arm, his head snaps down to look at me, his eyes softening considerably, and I force a smile up at him, when suddenly the feeling of nervousness fades completely, a relaxing wave of calmness and peace wash over me.

"Is everything alright?" He asks softly, and I smile as I nod.

"Yes. Would you like to go on a walk with me?" I ask, his eyes widen and brighten as he nod, I grab my jacket from the mud hutch, starting out the front door, leading him around the back of the house, his hand on the small of my back as we enter the tree line, my heart starts to hammer as we enter the meadow about two miles into the treeline, pausing to turn, looking at him. "We need to talk." His eyes harden suddenly, as he takes a deep breath, and nods.

"What is it, darlin'?" He asks as I take a deep breath, taking a step back from him.

"I have a huge secret, and I know you have one too." I bite my lip, twirling a lock of hair. "I need you know this, because I enjoy your company and I... I like you. I like you too much to keep these secrets between us."

"Don't." I freeze at that word, looking at him with hurt pricking in my chest. "Don't do this, if it's not something you truly want." I reach up without hesitation, resting a hand on his face.

"I'm not forcing myself to do anything. I promise." I take a deep breath, closing my eyes for a moment, before looking at him in confidence. "I'm a Witch."

"What?" He asks in surprise.

"And I know what you are too." He watches me. "I am a Witch and you? You are a Vampire."

 _ **She finally knows! Guys! Guys! Next chapter is their first real kiss! Two reviews for a new chapter! Read, review, enjoy!**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**An extra long chapter today guys, cause it'll be awhile before I can update, I hurt my shoulder, really badly.**_

~Chapter Eight~

Standing before the handsome, pale faced, boy who's blonde locks are blowing in his caramel eyes, which are on my blue ones, the air is cold, there are gray storm clouds rolling across the sky. "You are a Vampire." He eyes darken at my words, suddenly the world seems to spin, darkening as my breath is snatched from my chest, my heart hammering as my knees give, my eyes blur with tears, and I struggle for air. "Stop! Please." I beg, causing his eyes to brighten as if he is realize what he's doing, suddenly his arms are around me, hand under my chin to lift my head up, calmness floods my veins as I greedily suck down fresh air. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I sob as he shakes his head.

"Breathe. Lilith, breathe. I need you to calm down- I didn't mean to do that, it's just... instinct, to protect my family." He strokes my cheek, brushing wetness from my humid skin.

"Okay. I'm good," I let out a light cough. "I'm good, I swear." He moves back, standing before he leans down, helping me to my feet as I rake a hand through my hair, looking up at him with tearful eyes, my chest pricks with hurt as I rub the back of my neck.

"So, how did you know?" He asks.

"You aren't the first vampire that Sheryl and Matthew have seemed to have met." I answer.

"You're a... a Witch huh?" He asks, causing me to nod. "What's that like?"

"Honestly, I'm new to it. My powers awoke the night of the accident- traumatic experiences awaken our powers. I mean," I gesture back toward the house. "My adopted family- they're all witches too, but, Sam and Jason. I guess my parents were part of Sheryl and Matthew's coven, and slowly all of the coven members have been dying, so they've been adopting the kids, and they're training us, when our powers awaken." I explain as best as I can.

"You aren't scared?" He asks, his tone is evidently worried.

"No. Sheryl didn't specify, but she said you're vegetarian?" My brow furrows.

"My family and I, we don't drink human blood, and so we jokingly say we're vegetarian, because we feed off the blood of animals." I gape at him.

"But, isn't that extremely hard? How can you stand to be around people?" My hands fly to my neck. "Is my scent bothering you?! Oh my god, I should just go! Just go and never talk to you again, so that way you-"

"NO!" He shouts, grabbing me by my shoulders, his eyes holding my own as I feel my face flush. "No, I mean- It's fine. Please, don't do anything so rash." He takes a deep breath, his eyes trail over my face, and he brings a hand to my cheek, his thumb strokes my cheekbone, brushing a nervous tear away. "Your scent, it's appealing in the most intimate of ways, but I can try to control this thirst. I'd rather be with you in my arms, heart beating, blood flowing through your veins, rather than cold, lifeless in my arms, drained completely of blood." Flipping his hand he trails his cold fingers from the chin to my temple and back again, causing my eyes to flutter as he drops his hand, grasping my own, causing me to open my eyes, smiling up at him.

"Okay, so... I won't do anything rash." He pulls me closer to him, arm wraps around my waist, pulling me tight against him, as he presses his forehead to my own, sunset eyes are drawn to ocean blue as he brings our clasped hands up, to rest against my heart, my eyes slipping closed, the two of us sway back and forth, the two of us listening to the beat of my heart. "So..." I can't seem to leave the moment as nice enough. "Was this why you didn't want me to meet your family? Yesterday, ya know?" I ask softly, causing him to laugh, is honeydew, golden laugh.

"Still want to meet Esme and Carlisle?" He asks, I can tell he's slightly joking.

"Yes." Pulling back to look him dead in the eyes, I am deadpan serious. He sighs, checking his watch on his wrist, before looking up at me once more.

"It's only noon, why don't we go get some lunch?" Jasper asks.

"No no no no no!" I attempt to tug my hand free of his. "Don't change the subject- I want to meet your family, in whole." I state, causing him to sigh, leaning down to press a kiss to my cheek, when I turn my head to say something, causing his lips to land on mine. I freeze, my eyes widen as he pulls back, so fast that I barely see him, and he's suddenly halfway across the field. "I-I-I-I'm... I'm sorry." I stammer, my face heats as he's suddenly by my side as I bring my hands up to my face.

"I'm not." He breathes, causing me to look up at him, surprise coloring my face as he takes my head between his hands. "It's not exactly what I planned, for our first kiss, but-"

"Wait! What?! First kiss? Ours? Planned?" I shake my head in confusion. "You! Kiss? Planned? What?!" He laughs as he leans down, pressing a kiss to my lips, silencing my spluttering.

"I had originally wanted to ask you on a date, which I had hoped would go really well, and I hoped you would bless me with a goodnight kiss." He trails his fingers across my forehead, tucking a blonde lock behind my ear.

"Well... I wouldn't say no to a date." I grin up at him, causing him to chuckle as I scowl at him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, and yank him down to me, lips connecting as he slides his hands down to my waist, where he pulls me tight against him, kissing me back as my fingers thread in his silky blonde locks, my eyes fluttering as we pull apart. A small sigh escapes my lips as I lean back on my heels, biting my bottom lip as I stare up at him, he chuckles, a bit in surprise, as he releases my hips.

"Well, would you like to go on a date, to my house?" He asks.

"Now?" My voice is a bit frantic.

"Yes." He grins at me.

"Dressed like this?" I gesture to my outfit.

"Yes?" His brow furrows. "What's wrong with how you're dressed?"

"These are my Sunday clothes! That's what's wrong with how I am dressed. No!" I throw my hands up. "No no no! We're going back to the house, so I can change." I state, starting back the way we came.

"You do know that they're vampires too? They've seen ever outfit in fashion and out since before you we born?" He points out.

"I don't care! You can't introduce me as your..." I trail off, pausing in place as I look down in thought, doubt suddenly floods me.

"Girlfriend- you are my girlfriend?" He provides, turning it into a question at the end as I look over at him, my eyes on his, confusion swirling in them.

"Is that what I am?" I ask.

"You think I would kiss just anyone? No," He grabs my hands, pulling me close. "you are special to me, Lilith. I care about you like I have no business doin'." He tucks another snow blonde strand of hair behind my ear. "So, yes. You're my girlfriend, as they call it now a days." He says, causing my cheeks to blossom with heat, pressing onto the toes of my boots, I press a kiss to his lip. A chaste peck, before pulling away,smiling up at him.

"I still am changing." I state as I turn on my heels, racing back towards the house with him following behind me, causing me to laugh. Once I am back in my room, Jasper waiting on the ottoman of the bed as I sort through my closet, being picky about what to wear, his phone rings, Barbie Girl plays through my room, when I notice him hang it up as I peek my head out to give him a 'Really?' look. Grabbing a black skirt from one of the shelves, I go to inquire about his favorite color, when the song rips through my room once more, this time he answers it.

"Alice." He grinds out, causing me to smile as I prance over to him, leaning down to press a kiss to his lip, he blinks as I snatch the phone from his hand, and Alice's voice greets me instantly.

"Hi, Lily!" I find myself only mildly surprised as she knows it's me.

"Alice, I'm coming over, and I want to wear something nice, I've got a black skirt, but I can't decide between the forest green one sleeve over a black tank top, or the light blue blouse over a black long sleeve." I state, Jasper snaps out of his slightly surprised stupor to give me a 'did you just steal my phone to talk fashion with my sisters?' look, causing me to grin smugly.

"Ooh. I don't know- Rose. Forest green one sleeve with a black tank top, or light blue blouse over a black long sleeve?" I hear Alice ask, and I can hear Rosalie's voice into the background.

"Is it for Lilith?"

"Yes." There is some rustling, then Alice's voice cuts through. "Rose and I agree, that Blank Purple Cut Shredded Shirt you wore that one time, and a black tank top under it, don't wear the skirt, wear black slacks."

"Thanks, you guys are awesome- Here's Jazzy." I hand my boyfriend his phone back, ignoring the annoyed look he gives me in exchange for kissing him, then race into my closet to grab my clothes, and enter my bathroom to change, brushing out my blonde pixiecut, and pause in thought, before I point to my head, causing a poof to happen, before my blonde locks are evenly just past my ears, causing me to sigh as I pull it back into two pigtails on the back of my head, putting in my piercings, except my snakebites, which have closed now due to having to keep them out during my healing, and add some nice makeup, before joining Jasper in my room.

"Alice says that there is a thunderstorm tonight, it'll pass right over town, but are you... up for playing baseball with my family?" He asks.

"I can watch." I offer, causing him to chuckle, looping his arms around my waist, and smiles.

"That's perfectly fine." He appeases, holding out my leather jacket, which I shrug into as he sniffs it, grimacing. "This smells like mud, rust, and sweat."

"A nice way of thinking about my trophy, thanks so much." I state, sarcasm drips from my words.

"Trophy?" He inquires.

"I stole it from a cheating ex." Instantly the leather is threaded from my body, the seams ripping, and the zippers popping off as I stare, shell shocked at the strips of leather collected in my boyfriend's hands as he glares at me, causing me to feel slightly intimidated as I take a large step back from him.

"I NEVER want to smell another man's scent on you, even if it's clothing, unless they're family." He snarls.

"Possessive much?" I ask.

"You have been mine since the day you entered Forks, even if nobody knew it at the time." He throws the leather in my trash bucket, before pulling me tight against him, my arms automatically go around his shoulders as he presses a kiss to my lips, my eyes slip closed as his tongue caresses my lips, asking for entrance, which I grant with a playful nip on his bottom lip, causing him to growl, pressing me against one of the posts to my bed, one of my legs slide around his waist, hooking to his hip, and my fingers curl into his gold tresses, when the Barbie Girl song rings through my room again, causing me to snatch the phone from his pocket, pulling away as he pecks my skin around my neck.

"Alice?" My voice is breathless, Jasper's lips latch onto the pulse point of my neck.

"Lily, I am so sorry to bother you guys, but- Tell Jasper that the path he's headed has dangers." Jasper pulls away, sighing as he takes the phone, lowering me to the floor as he speaks hurriedly and quietly into the phone, so fast that I don't even catch a single word. He hangs up, resting his forehead against my chest, huffing a sighs.

"Alice is a pain." He sighs as I peck his on the lips.

"I happen to LIKE your sister. Alice is a sweet girl." I state as I slip under his arm, which is resting at the side of my head, rounding to the trash bin, grabbing the book of matches off my desk, striking one, and dropping it into the bin, causing the leather to go up in flames. He smiles as I grab my black and white striped Nightmare before Christmas school bag, emptying it out, before sighing as I look around the room. "I... am going to do it." I decide as he watches me, aiming at the trash bin, which is still burning, and bite my bottom lip in concentration as the flame suddenly dies, causing me to blink in shock. "Well! That's not at all what I thought it'd be like!"

"What did you think would happen?" Jasper asks, wrapping an arm around my middle, holding me against him, and I smile.

"I was aiming for a jet of water to put the water out." He chuckles as I pull away, reaching for my designer leather from my closer, which I shrug on, and pull my bag over my shoulders, walking over to my desk. "What music does Edward like?"

"Uh... Classical, I believe. Why?" I pull out a brand new Debussy CD from the desk, shoving it in my bag.

"Because, I wasn't sure, and I wanted to bring your family gifts." At this, I place a brand new pair of, black, Gucci pumps, their box, in my bag for Rosalie, then pull out the new Grand Thief's Auto video game for Emmett, followed by sticking a Medical Book from the early 1700's in my bag, before finally adding a brand new, black, designer purse for Alice. "What about Esme? What would she like?" I ask.

"Flowers." He answers instantly.

"Because, there isn't enough greenery in town?" I joke as I sigh, sticking a hand out, focusing enough for there to be a puff of smoke, and a bunch of dead twigs appear in my hand, causing me to frown.

"Why don't we just buy her some flowers?" He offers.

"No no. I want to do this!" I promise, holding out my hand over the trash bin, dropping the twigs in there, before he chuckles, pulling me against his back, and I blush as a suddenly huge puff brings an overwhelmingly large bouquet of flowers, orchids, lilies, carnations, roses, orange blossoms, even freesia, and some wild flowers.

"Wow." He states in surprise.

"This is... Will she like it?" I ask worried, he presses a kiss to my neck, rubbing my shoulders.

"She'll love it." He promises, I nod as I put a magical sealant on it, keeping the petals and stems safe as I place them in my bludging bag. "Got everything?" I pause.

"One second." I duck out of his arms, reaching between my mattresses, and pull out the little black grimoire that Sheryl had given me, the first day of training. It's best to carry it with me, whenever I am nervous, so there are no mistakes that I make, that can't be undone. Flipping the pages, I find the spell that I am looking for, and place a hand on my bag as I go to cast it.

"Are you sure that's safe?" He asks.

"It's fine, Jazzy. It's a negative level spell." I answer, before clearing my throat. "Apó mikrés pros megáles, gia na kratísei tin eikóna sas. (From small to large, keep your image.)" I chant in Greek, causing magic to flow from my chest, down my arm, and into my fingers, which zap from the connection to my bag, and I feel the bag almost flatten, tucking my book into the front pocket, I turn to the shocked vampire behind me. "Ready."

"Right," He holds out a hand, which I take, kissing him on the cheek as we leave my room, starting down the stairs. "so, how come that's the first spell that I've seen you do, out of all the magic I've seen you do today?" He inquires.

"Ah, that's a complex answer." I state.

"Well, I can keep up." He responds.

"Well, because of how sick I've been, this past, like, week, my powers are extremely... well, powerful. The longer witch are sick, when their powers come in, the more powerful they are. In order for power to awaken, in the first place, you have to have something traumatic, or dangerous to happen." I explain.

"The accident. You started getting sick after the accident, I was worried something was worse than it appeared. But it was just you powers?" He strokes my cheek, as my face gets engulfed in flames and I nod.

"Y-Yeah, um... Anyway, most people start off at negative 1 on their powers, so they have to chant for their magic to work, and because the expansion spell I just used is negative level, I had to chant it." I finish the explanation as soon as we get to the front door, which he opens, gesturing me out, and I give him an annoyed look as I step out onto the porch.

"You said most people start off at negative 1, what level did you start off at?" He asks.

"Oh! Um... level 3, as expected of a third generation witch." I stop before the bike, he reaches out, setting the helmet on my head, and I latch it, looking over at him as he slips his helmet, and I smirk. "Do you even need that?" I ask.

"It's the law." I roll my eyes at that, climbing on behind him.

"Translation, no you don't, but you need to appear human somehow. Like driving a motorcycle in rainy Forks Washington even is human." I snark as his chest rumbles with laughter, before he starts the bike, backing down the drive, starting towards his home. It's only a short time frame before we arrive at his home, on the edge of town, and I find myself gaping at the large, beautiful house with multiple wide glass windows lining the walls. The gravel drive is a mile long, with large, old oaks lining the sides, and I can hear a waterfall further back in the forest, if I stretch my hearing.

He stops the bike before the house, at the step leading up to a wood porch, causing me to smile as I pull the helmet off, he lifts me off the bike with ease, causing me to shakily clench his blue button up shirt as he sets me on the ground, he chuckles at the rubber that is my legs, and I grimace at him as he leans down, pressing a kiss to my forehead, taking my hand in his. "Are you ready?" He asks, looking down at me, I bite my lip, looking up at him.

"What if they don't like me?" My voice comes out small, meek, and even cowardly. "I mean, they're your parents, for all extensive purposes." My eyes fall to the ground.

"Look at me." I stubbornly refuse. "Lily, darlin, please look at me." He begs, causing me to slowly lift my gaze to him. "I promise that they will love you, they're not going to care about anything, but if you make me happy." I take a deep breath, closing my eyes, feeling an overwhelming amount of calmness wash over me.

"Okay," I look up at him. "I'm ready." He chuckles at the determined tone in my voice, leading me up the steps, and into the house. The smell of chicken and spices fill my nose, causing me to blush at the rumbling in my stomach, and Jasper looks over at me, grinning crookedly.

"Looks like Alice told them that you were coming, I hope they didn't go nuts." I vaguely wonder how Alice knew when exactly we were coming, before I resign myself to giving up on learning all there is about this family, reaching in my bag to pull out the bouquet of flowers for Esme, we round a foyer, and I can hear someone speaking.

"They're here! They're here!" That's definitely Alice's chirping, round the corner, I am met with a peculiar sight of Rosalie and Emmett at the isle in the middle of the kitchen, cutting vegetables, while Alice sits on the counter besides the large fridge, tossing a baseball in her hands before catching it blindingly fast, a vaguely familiar blonde man is at the stove, a TV is on beside him, and brunette woman turns to us.

She had the same pale, beautiful features as the rest of them. Something about her heart-shaped face, her billows of soft, caramel colored hair reminded me of the ingénues of the silent-movie era. She was small, slender, yet less angular, more rounded than the others. This woman is the epitome of beauty, as much as Alice and Rosalie, she's dressed in a light lilac blouse with ruffled sleeves, a pair of white denim kapris, and bejeweled brown flip-flops.

When Carlisle turns, joining his wife, Alice hops off the counter to takes his place, and I can't help looking over the young doctor. He is young, blond, and he rather handsome, more than any other movie star I'd seen. He was pale, though, and tired-looking, with circles under his eyes as though he's gone days without a restful sleep, and they're waring on him more now than before. He has the same golden eyes as Esme, and the others, and I know from how they've dimmed a bit, that it's probably been a few days since he's fed. "Welcome, Lilith." Esme smiles at me, the smile is motherly, making my heartache with a long gone, nearly forgotten memory of my own, beautiful mother, causing my eyes to well with tears.

"Um..." My voice cracks. "These are for you." I hold out the flowers to her, I feel Jasper has stiffened beside me, now his hand slips around my waist, resting on my stomach as Esme presses a head to her chest, smiling as Rosalie steps up, taking the flowers.

"Thank you, sweetie. That was so thoughtful of you, and they're lovely." Her voice is gentle, my heart hurts even more as I clear my throat, a lone tear falls from my eye, causing me to reach up, wiping it.

"I am SO sorry! I doubt mean to cry." She let out a gentle laugh, it sounds like tinkling bells.

"It's alright dear." She sets a gentle, cool hand, on my shoulder, Jasper having taken my leather before we came in here to hang up.

"I'm sorry," I grab her my the shoulders, hugging her as tight as I can, causing everyone to freeze, staring as I tearful laugh, the tears falling from my eyes, which I wipe at. "it's just... you remind me of my mother, I thought I had all but forgotten her, and-" She suddenly pulls me into her arms, giving me a second hug.

"Any time you need a hug, I will not protest." She promises as we pull apart, and I take a deep breath, fanning my face.

"I didn't mean to get so emotional, on our meeting." They all chuckle, causing me to laugh.

"It's quite alright." Carlisle says, I suddenly remember, and smile up at Jasper.

"I have gifts for everyone else as well." I pull out the medical book from my bag, flipping it over as I sheepishly clear my throat. "I don't know, exactly, how much good this will do in this age, let alone for an immortal," They all, except Alice, freeze like stone once more, but I don't notice. "but as I witch, my magic seems to think this is the best choice," I look up to find them all staring now. "but... uh... here." I hold the book out to Carlisle. "It's 1700's medical book." He stiffly reaches out, taking it with a nervous grin.

"I knew there was something odd about you!" Alice cries as she dances towards me, her graceful lit is refreshing from everyone else's rigid air. "You're a Witch, huh?" I nod. "Witches are immortal from the age they get their powers, so, you're forever 18, huh?" I smile at her.

"Alice, just ask for your gift, don't beat around the bush." Suddenly, everyone else is just moving on, like I hadn't just blurted out their secret, like it's no big deal. Pulling out the designer purse for her, holding it out, and she squeals.

"You're the best!" She hugs me, before blurring out of the room as I pull out the box of shoes for Rosalie, holding them out to her, she immediately hops up on the empty counter to try the on as Carlisle and Esme hurriedly go back to cooking, and Emmett holds his hands our expectantly.

"What make you think that I included you?" I ask playfully.

"You better have!" He pouts, causing me to grin, holding out the Grand Thief's Auto game to him causing him to whoop, escaping from the room as I look up at Jasper.

"Where's Edward?" I ask softly.

"Pouting in his room." Esme answers, causing me to frown.

"He doesn't like me." I observe as Jasper leads me from the room.

"Give him time, he's not accepting of Bella as his mate, yet. He doesn't want to be around humans." I open my mouth to correct him, when he silences me with a kiss. "Even a human witch, at that." My face flushes as I look open at up, and Emmett hoots from the living room.

"Get it on!" My face floods with heat as I bury it in Jasper's chest, his arm around my waist tightens as he snarls at Emmett, causing him to throw his hands up, in defeat as I look up, Jasper directs me to the couch, we watch as Emmett starts to play his video game. I am curled against Jasper's side, our hands interlaced, my head on his arm as the others join us, Esme brings me a plate of chicken fajitas, causing my stomach to rumble as I thank her, all of us watching Emmett play as I eat.

Once I finish my food, I stand, entering the kitchen to wash my dishes, that's when Esme comes in, much to my surprise. "You don't have to do that, Lily. I prefer the dishes in the sink when dirty, for me to do. Makes me feel more human."

"No, see I can't do that." I state, shaking my head as I run a scan brush over the dishes. "At home, my siblings and I, we take turns on dish duty."

"That sounds nice." Esme smiles, just then, Alice sticks her head in the kitchen.

"That's sounds like a great idea, Lilith!" I look at her, confusion on my face. "Carlisle has a chessboard for you to play on, he's setting it up now." My eyes widen as I step out in the living room, looking at Alice. "What?"

"Do vampires have some sort of abilities that I don't know about?!" I demand.

"You mean... Jasper didn't tell you?" Carlisle asks.

"He wasn't even the one that told me that he was a vampire, let alone you all. My adopted mother did." I explain.

"Some vampires bring extra senses into their immortal life, be time they can be trained and used in many different ways. Edward has the ability to read minds, though for some reason, not Bella's. Where as I have the ability to manipulate and control your emotions, and Alice has precognitive abilities." Jasper explains as Carlisle sets up a chessboard on a table between the couch, beside Jasper, and a chair he sits in.

"So," I turn to Alice. "what? You saw me coming to Forks or something?" I ask.

"No, see. That's just it! I can't see you, not really anyway. It's so blurry, unless you're with Jasper, because I can focus on his future, but your future is so blurry. I think it's because you're a Witch." Alice explains, causing me to nod as I drop on the couch beside my boyfriend.

"Care for a game?" Carlisle offers to change the subject, and I grin at him.

"I would love to play a round, it has been ages, so please go easy on me." To say the least, the game was long and interesting, Carlisle always seemed to be two steps ahead, until my rook took his bishop, then the game turned in my favor. Each move lead to a long few moments of studying the board, and by the end, he took my queen, but I put his king in check, before he knocked it over, and I stared, gobsmacked, with everyone else, at the board. "I won? I never win!" I state, causing Carlisle to laugh.

"So, it seems luck has favored you, today. I thank you for such any interesting and complex game." Carlisle says, causing me to close my mouth, looking up at him with a beam.

"Anytime!" Jasper chuckles as Carlisle clears the board, slowly packing away his game, when Esme comes over with a large folder.

"Rosalie tells me that you are good with designs, I'm an interior designer, and I could use a fresh perspective on these." She lays out a few sketches, and we sit there for about an hour or so, discussing the different design options for the rooms, before Esme thanks me, and Jasper offers to take me home.

"Hang on," I rush into the living room from the front door, pulling out the Debussy CD, and hand it over to Esme. "please make sure Edward gets this, tell him that I am sorry we didn't have a chance to speak and get to know each other today." I ask as she takes the CD, staring at me in surprise.

"Of course, Lily. You have me word." I hug her quickly.

"Thanks so much, it was nice to meet you two." I hurry back to Jasper, who smiles as he shakes his head, leading down to the bike.

"Have a good time?" He asks.

"A fantastic time." I respond, he chuckles, setting the helmet on my head, which I latch under my chin as he climbs on before me, starting the bike, and heading back to my home, inwardly I am hoping they enjoyed my company as much as I enjoyed their's, because I know they adore Jasper, as much as I adore him. I can only hope they can find me as worthy, to adore Jasper, just as much.

 _ **So, we got the kiss, we got the babbling Lily, AND we got meeting and bonding with Esme and Carlisle, I hope you all enjoy it! Read, Review, and Enjoy. 2 reviews equal a new chapter, guys. Even though it may take me a while to write it.**_


	10. Cheating Muse the parody like Chapter!

_**Alright, so I lost my cheating muse! Don't blame me! . Enjoy this funny little chapter until he returns.**_

"Alright everybody! That's a wrap!" Jasper and Lilith pull away from each other for a moment, to breathe a sigh of relief for a minute while Alexanzondria falls to the floor, sighing. "I give up!" She cries, covering her head with her hands.

"What is wrong with her?" Emmett asks as he and Rosalie join the other two.

"I heard her muse is cheating in her with a Lord of the Rings fic." Lilith answers.

"That's not very nice." A new voice joins them, causing Alexanzondria to look up, pointing her fingers at the young woman joining them.

"YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE YET!" She shouts.

"I know, I don't come in until-" Alice smacks her hands around the young woman's mouth as Jasper, Lilith, Rosalie, and Emmett all shush her.

"Don't spoil it!" Lily shouts, taking her blonde wig off to let her long black hair down, which Jasper strokes lovingly.

"I miss looking at this hair." He leans down, pressing a kiss to her cheek, causing a giant blush to blossom across her face, the actual romance between Lily and Jasper is new, and difficult with all the other stories he's in, even though Lilith is also Lex, just in different ways of acting.

"YOU ALL SUCK AT YOUR LINES!" Alexanzondria cries as she jumps to her feet, running out.

"You know, it wasn't very nice of her muse to go off on such a tangent of other stories, you know?" The mysterious young woman says.

"I agree." Mumbles Lily, who is currently stuffing her face with cheesy poofs from the snack table. "At least Alexanzondria is nice enough tp supply us with food, I don't think many others would do that."

"I GOT IT!" Alexanzondria suddenly runs out. "PLACES! QUICKLY! QUICKLY!" Everyone runs to their places, and Alexanzondria picks up her pen.

 _Standing in the barren field, Jasper and Lily are speaking in hushed voices when suddenly a man in a suit mechanical suit comes crashing to the ground, A blonde giant with a hammer, and few other super heroes enter, and-_ "CUT!" Alexanzondria suddenly throws her pen.

"WHO YELLED CUT!?" She demands, Tony Stark flips open his helmet.

"I did! I'm not going to be in some sparkly vampire story, with whiney cry babies!" He states.

"And, I'm not too sure I'm comfortable with the fact that you want me to fight an immortal for a girl, no offense Lily." Steve Rogers speaks up.

"None taken." The girl breathlessly says, looking down at her boots.

"FINE!" Alexanzondria storms out once more, sobbing as the Avengers all quickly leave, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice, and Bella all come in, Edward on Bella's tail.

"Ya know, this story seems a bit better than the last one, where you were Lex." Edward states.

"You hate me in this one." Lily points out.

"True, but that's only until-"

"SHHHHHH! Spoilers!" River Song suddenly says, popping her head in, then leaves, causing Emmett to stare.

"Who was that?" He asks in confusion.

"Em, one of these days, we really have to educate you on Doctor Who." Lily says.

"Hi guys!" A quiet girl says, walking in.

"Noelle!" Emmett sweeps her up into a hug.

"Aren't you supposed to be in your story currently?" Lily asks.

"That train wreck? Paisley is driving me nuts with practicing her big scene." Noelle answers.

"How is everything going in Winter Heart?" Rosalie asks.

"Like I said it's a train wreck." Noelle answers, still dangling from Emmett's arms. "I know that I smell like a Christmas cookie and Paisley, but PUT ME DOWN!" Emmett drops the girl on her feet.

"PLACES!" Alexanzondria runs in once more, causing everyone to sigh.

"Finally, we might get somewhere!" Bella cries as Alexanzondria picks up her pen once more.

 _Jasper stares at Lily, who is dressed in drag. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, GOING UNDERCOVER FOR THE FBI?!" Jasper yells._

 _"Well, it was originally Doctor Reid's idea, to get closer to the unsubs' MO, and stop him from-_ I'M SORRY, CUT!" Lily shouts causing Alexanzondria to crumple to the floor sobbing. "Now we're going with Criminal Minds?!" Lilith asks, pulling the baseball cap off her head.

"I'M SORRY!" Alexanzondria sobs, crawling out the room once more.

"Someone CLEARLY needs to find her muse, and have a chat with him." Alice snaps, enter the room with Bella and Edward in tow, Jennifer and Garrett enter as well.

"You two need to stop going everywhere together! You don't even like each other!" Lily sighs.

"It's not matter of liking Blondie here," Garrett states.

"It's a matter of our impending romance," Jennifer answers, shooting Jasper a wink.

"Oi! Mine!" Lily wraps her arms around her boyfriend's waist. "Find your own!"

"Oh well! My love shall have to find a new!" Jennifer sighs dramatically.

"And your impending romance will never happen at this rate, because of Alexanzondria's cheating muse." Bella states.

"Honestly, thank God!" Garrett growls.

"No. No! Not thank God!" Alexanzondria cries, waddling in. "I need to write this chapter! It needs to be done! Even if I'm writing this left handed because of my screwed up arm!"

"Not to meant, you have Noelle's story to publish before Christmas on Archive of Our Own, and you and I's story." Garrett growls at her, flirtatiously.

"WE DON'T HAVE A STORY!" Alexanzondria shouts, causing them all to stare. "AND AT THIS RATE! NOBODY WILL!" She crawls under the tables snack table, and curls into a ball.

"Okay! THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO FIND THIS MUSE OF HER'S AND GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY-" A soft knock cuts Rosalie off, who had suddenly appeared with the rest of the Cullen's, she turns to find a gorgeous man, tall, with dark hair, a chiseled jaw, and bright green eyes.

"Hi, is Alexanzondria here?" He asks.

"Um... Uh huh!" Lily suddenly has a heavy tongue, so she points to the table, where he looks, before striding across the room on long legs as all the women stare, even Alice. He stoops down, lifting the tarp to show the sobbing writer, and he sighs.

"Alexanzondria?" He asks.

"ED!" She launches herself at him, everyone thinks they're going to hug, only for her to straddle him, hands wrapped around his throat. " **YOU CHEATING BASTARD OF A MUSE! I WILL KILL YOU!** " She shouts, suddenly Garrett and Emmett have to tag team her, to get him off, the Muse just lays there, not caring.

"I'm back, are I not?" He asks, finally sitting us, seemingly perfectly fine, despite the red hand prints around his neck, he takes a hand through his dark hair, and stands as Alexanzondria escapes Emmett and Garrett's grasp, launching herself at the Muse once more, but he stoops down, picking her up at the knees, and throws her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Pray forgive me, but I must steal your writer for a while. She will be back after her tantrum." He walks out, leaving a gobsmacked group behind them, Alexanzondria pounding on his back all the while, and screaming for him to put her down.

"That... is her muse?" Alice asks.

"I am so freaking surprised!" Lily says.

"He's hot!" Bella comments, the men all roll their eyes, and Lily turns to her dressing room.

"Excuse me while I go change out of this drag." She closes the door behind her, while Jasper leans against the side of it, and Noelle suddenly enters.

"What did I miss?" She asks, Emmett stares at her as he answers, face deadpan serious.

"A lot." She nods with a hum.

"I see." She answers sarcastically.

"The Muse is sexy!" Rosalie says.

"Ah! So you guys met Ed." Noelle comments. "Yeah, that's not his really name, it's his Muse name. His really name is Elliot. He ad I are kinda a thing." Noelle laughs. "In my dreams at least."

"I was about to be SO jealous of you!" Esme chirps.

"Esme!" She looks at her husband.

"Sorry dear, he is cute!" She states, and he sighs as Lily joins them again.

"Are they back yet?" She asks.

"Nope." Noelle says.

"So, are you guys excited for the Pixie to come in in chapter-"

"ZZZZ!" Jasper buzzes at Edward.

"NO SPOILERS!" The entire group shouts.

"I'VE FINALLY GOT IT! LET'S DO THIS!" Alexanzondria runs in, all traces of her panic attacks are gone, and she looks refreshed as she picks up her pen once more, pressing it onto the paper.

 ** _Standing on my front porch, I look back at Jasper, who is on my steps, waiting for me to go inside._**

 _Feel free to review on this one, you don't have to though, I would appreciate it! Read, and Enjoy!_


	11. Chapter 9

_**New chappy chapter! A bit more Esme and Carlisle in this one! Even Eddywart makes a momentary appearance! Enjoy!**_

~Chapter Nine~

Standing on my front porch, I look back at Jasper, who is on my steps, waiting for me to go inside. "Are you sure you don't want to just come inside, and wait with me?" I ask.

"No, Lily. I have to go get ready for tonight's ball game, and so do you." He takes my hand in his, pressing a kiss to the knuckle, causing me to fluster, heat streaks across my cheeks, and I smile at him, biting my lip momentarily. "Well... It won't take long for me to get ready," He pulls me close, pressing his lips to my own, causing me to hum as we pull apart. "so, leave your balcony doors open. I'll be back in about fifteen minutes." I nod as I head inside, watching him ride off on his back, before I turn, closing the door while biting my lip, leaning against the door.

"Where did you go?" Jason suddenly asks as I jump, pressing my hand to my chest, looking at him.

"No where." I lie, crossing to the stairs, when he snatches up my wrist, turning me against my will.

"You were with Hale, weren't you!?" He demands, causing me to yank my arm back, glaring at him.

"So, what if I was!" I snap.

"Just, be careful- you know what he is!" He hisses as I pull back, staring in surprise.

"Are you... worried about me?" My eyes widen as he steps back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No!" It sounds as though I accused him of something as he looks away, an embarrassed expression on his face. "Fine, yes!" He says, looking over at me. "We're family." He states.

"Thank you, Jason..." I wrap him in a loving hug, he freezes at first, before hugging me back, he rests his forehead on top of my head. "I mean it."

"Got big plans today?" He asks after I start upstairs.

"I'm going to watch Jasper and his family play baseball." I answer, causing Jason to chuckle.

"Oh wait... you were serious?" He smirks. "Okay. Go ahead then, you were going upstairs?" I give a nervous grin, before turning, rushing up the stairs as fast as I can, and into my room. Hurrying to grab a change of clothes, I jump in my shower, washing my body and hair, I climb out, toweling off as fast as I can, dressing in tight black jeans, a long sleeve gray shirt with a light blue baseball jersey buttoned over top, and black sneakers, my blonde hair is pulled back into two pigtails, and I replace my piercings with stud earrings.

Entering my room once more, I nearly jump out of my skin, seeing Jasper sitting on my ottoman at the foot of my bed, a rigidly straight back as I calm my rapidly beating heart. "What is it with everyone, and scaring me today?" I teasingly accuse.

"My apologies, darlin." He stands as I step over to him, he stands, wrapping his arms around my waist, kissing me chastely on the lips, before grinning. "If it's any consolation, your scared face is adorable." He jokes, causing me to scowl up at him.

"I don't think I want to go anymore." I state, hiding my playful tone with the fake scowl, his face drops as I cross my arms, turning away.

"Darlin, I'm sorry. Forgive me, please!" He begs, hugging me from behind, I pretend to ignore him as he peppers kisses across the back of my neck, causing me to squirm, finally escaping with a squeal, turning to him with a huge smile.

"Fine!" I sigh, he grins as he steps up, wrapping his arms around my waist once more, and I blush as I step on my tiptoes, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his lips, being only able to reach the corner, even on my toes. He starts to chuckle, which shifts into a roar as soon as I cross my arms in a pout, he throws his head back, vibrating with laughter as I reach up, tugging at his collar once he calms down a bit, and he leans over to kiss me. "Don't make fun of this short girl, she don't like it." I teasingly state, causing him to nod.

"Yes ma'am." He grins, taking my hand in his. "So... you gonna introduce me to your parents?"

"You've already met them." I state.

"How about I rephrase that? You gonna introduce me to your folks as your boyfriend?" He asks, a sideways grin on his perfect lips, causing me to blush as I look down.

"Do you suppose that's wise?" I ask, pointedly staring at my feet, he suddenly lifts my head, my chin caught between his thumb and index finger, his golden eyes are staring into my iridescent blue ones, causing my cheeks to heat up once more.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong, darlin?" He asks, his southern accent peeks out for a moment.

"It's just," I pull away, raking my fingers through my bangs as I think ove my words carefully. "is that was we are? Boyfriend and girlfriend? I mean, I was under the impression that we're... more than that," I look over at him. "I've never been in a relationship before, so I dunno... besides that-" He steps up, capturing my lips to silence my ramblings.

"Darlin, you need to breathe. You're working yourself up, and it'll end in a panic attack." He caresses my cheek as I take a deep breath, his scent, the scent of honey, spiced apples, and a bit like the smell of Fall, fills my nose, causing me to physically relax. "Alright, now explain."

"I just believe, that the usage of boyfriend and girlfriend, don't exactly apply here," I pause for a breathe, his scent hits me once more. "it just seems too... juvenile." I explain, causing him to look at me in slight surprise.

"Juvenile? Well... what would you prefer?" He inquires, causing my face to erupt with heat as I press my hands to my face, looking away.

"I don't know!" I exclaim, looking at him for a moment to see that sexy side smirk on his face. "Mates? Lovers? Soulmates? Significant others?" I provide, causing him to chuckle as he pulls me to him, resting his chin on my shoulder, before he presses a kiss to the side of my exposed neck, inhaling my scent deeply.

"I enjoy the idea of calling you my soulmate," He purrs. "I also enjoy the idea of calling you my lover." He voice is heavy, he presses a kiss to the underside of my ear, causing me to blush once more.

"My parents... you wanted to meet them?" I remind him, causing him to sigh as he pulls away, lacing his fingers through my own, and he leads me to the balcony, where he kisses me.

"I better come in through the front door, like a relatively normal person." He explains, before jumping down, my breath hitches in my throat as he lands gracefully, on his feet, jogging around the side of the house towards the porch, and I step into my room, taking as deep breathe as I close the balcony doors.

"Jasper Hale is here!" I jolt, flipping around to find Jennifer peeking her head in, her nose crinkling at what I am wearing. "He's asking for you." She states.

"I know." I start down stairs. "We have a date tonight." I explain, rounding the banister, where my eyes land on Jason, Zeke, and Max in the foyer, each staring at Jasper with a glare, while Mary and Melody are looking at him in curiosity, as I beam. "Enough, guard dogs. Down you go." My brothers leave the foyer, while Mary skips out the door, and Melody goes back to her reading, Jennifer is following me as I step down, grabbing Jasper's hand with my left one, which he brings to his lips, kissing my knuckle as I blush, leading him into the living room.

"He's back." I hear Matthew mutter, causing me to look over at Jasper, who's brow is drawn.

"Be nice." Sheryl states as we stop before my parents, on the couch, who stare up at us.

"Um... Sheryl, Matthew, this is Jasper Hale, he wanted to formally meet you." I explain as Jasper reaches a hand towards Matthew, who takes it in a tight grip, shaking it.

"Nice to meet you, sir." He turns to Sheryl, shaking her hand softly. "You as well, ma'am." He smiles, and instantly the air feels lighter, the tension is replaced with acceptance, and I know it's currently Jasper, who's turning it into his favor for me.

"Well, that is a civil greeting!" Matthew suddenly booms, Sheryl beams at the two of us, as Jasper smiles, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Well met, Jasper. I hear you have a date tonight," I growl Jason's name under my breath. "what exactly is it, that you are doing?" He asks, causing me to smile.

"We're playing baseball, with his family." I provide.

"Baseball? Alrighty then!" Sheryl laughs, causing me to blush.

"We need to go now." I state, causing Jasper to chuckle as we leave the room, starting outside to round to the backyard, before I can inquire as to where we're going, he pulls me onto his back.

"I'm going to show you how I travel." He states. "You might want to close your eyes, otherwise you might get sick." I clench my eyes shut, burying my face in his neck, before long I heard him speak again. "We're here." I look up to see that we're at the edge of a huge field, the other members of his family are already there, preparing to play, when Jasper gently drops me on my feet, causing me to sway a bit, before I clutch his arm, righting myself.

"That was fast." I state, causing him to chuckle as Alice looks up, twirling over to me at lightning speed, she stumbles to a stop, wrapping me into a hug, causing me to let out a laugh as she pulls back.

"You came! My vision I had was switching back and forth between you coming to the field, or you staying home, watching movies. I'm so glad you came!" She smiles at me, suddenly Esme is by my side, hugging me with that motherly smile of hers. I notice that Alice has a far off look in her eyes, causing me to become concerned, reaching out a hand to rest on her shoulder, she blinks rapidly with a frown. "Guys!" Everyone looks at her. "It's going to rain. If we play tonight, with Lily here, she's going to get really sick, and die." I blink in surprise, Jasper's arm stiffens around my waist, and I look up at him, as suddenly the entire family is over beside us.

"Let's go back to the house," Esme suggests.

"Jasper," He looks at Carlisle. "take the Jeep, we brought it in case something happened." My blonde Adonis nods, lifting me up in his arms, and runs over to a big, hulking, off road, yellow Jeep, where he places me softly in the passenger seat, and I quickly buckle up, before struggling with my harness, which Jasper takes his time setting up, before he starts the Jeep, starting towards his home.

"I'm sorry." I state.

"Don't be sorry," Jasper takes my hand.

"Well, I am! You were all so excited to play tonight, and because of me, the game is rained out. You all still would have been able to play, if not for me being so frail." I sigh, looking out the window in mental exhaustion, but Jasper isn't having any of that.

"Look at me." I reluctantly look over at him. "You are my first priority, alright? My family loves you, they love spending time with you, and they think of you as family."

"But, Edward-"

"Will come around. He just needs to settle things with Bella." Jasper assures me, a comfortable silence settles over us. "Alice had a vision," I look at him in confusion. "she saw you and Bella, you were... like us."

"You mean, a vampire?" I ask softly.

"Exactly," He rubs his neck with a hand, then looks at the road.

"But, I'm already immortal... what could happen that I needed to be changed?" I ask softly, my gaze falls to my lap, which my hands rest in.

"I'm not sure, but I have been asking her to keep an eye on your future, for any dangers. My family and I are worried, for you." He stops on the garage of the house, and he leans over to undo the harness and I unclip my seatbelt, opening my door as I attempt to shimmy down to the garage floor, but Jasper is there, lifting me from the Jeep, and setting me on the floor. Taking his hand, he directs me inside as I follow meekly, the rest of his family is there already, Alice is beside Emmett of the couch, laying upside down with her feet over the back of it, game controller in hand as she stares at the TV, she's playing a race car game with Emmett, and beating him from the looks of it.

Rosalie is on Emmett's other side, alternating from watching the video game, to reading the fashion magazine in her hands, while Esme and Carlisle are locked in a chess game, holding each other's hands on the side of the board, and Edward is at the piano, playing a beautiful melody. Jasper moves us past all of them without a sound, leading me downstairs, to the basement, which, honestly, to no surprise, is his bedroom.

The room is large, with navy blue walls, snow white carpet, a large bookshelf lines the right wall, a collection of CDs, books, and old leather bound journals line the shelf, each shelf is labeled, and an old stereo system is in the middle of the bottom shelf. There is a flat screen against the back wall, with a bathroom on the right of it, a white couch sits before the TV, with dark wooden end tables on either end of it, a closet sits on the left wall, just past a queen size, four post bed, which has white satin sheets, a blue comforter, and blue and white striped pillows.

"Wow!" I state, looking around in shock.

"Not what you expected?" He teases.

"Not what I expected, from you." I turn to him. "Alice?"

"Alice." He confirms, my eyes are drawn to the shelf, which I step over to, trailing my gaze over each of the books, I pause at the journals, my eyes widen as I see my name. Bringing a hand up, I you a finger to to the spine of the first one, dragging it across to the fourth one, causing him to clear his throat, obviously nervous. "I-" He places his hand over my own, squeezing it as he brings it away from the shelf, turning me to him. "At first, I wasn't sure if I should be writing about you, you aren't exactly obvious with your feelings. Then the accident happened, and I couldn't get you out of my mind, I mean... you weren't scared, you were worried. About Bella. About Tyler, it's like your mind didn't process that you'd been hurt, and when I looked into your eyes, I couldn't smell your blood, I could only smell you." He explains.

"I seem to be an anomaly." I joke as I look up at him.

"You were. I felt like... I had to figure you out, I couldn't push you away like Edward does Bella, I had to protect you. Do you know how hard it is, watching you every day? Every night?" He asks.

"Night? Wait!" I stare up at him. "You really were in my room the night of the accident!?" My eyes widen as he looks sheepish. "The night after that?" I ask.

"Yeah." He rubs his neck.

"How long have you been watching me sleep at night?" I demand, my anger is slowly simmering.

"Since the first day we met?" His answer turns into a question at the end, causing me to pull away.

"Are you serious, right now?!" I demand, pressing my hands to my forehead. "You cannot be serious!"

"Are you mad?" He asks.

"Of course I am mad! I know that I talk in my sleep, I can't imagine what embarrassing things I might have said!" I sigh as I hug my arms to my chest.

"Hey! Hey, hey hey." He grabs me by the shoulders, turning to face him, he caresses my cheek. "You didn't say anything embarrassing."

"What DID I say? What did you hear?!" I cry.

"Nothing bad, I promise. The first night, you were restless, you talked about wanting to go home. The second night, you talked about your new family, how you hoped it'd be better this time. The third night, you talked about your biological parents, how you missed them. It's been like that, pretty much the whole time. You said my name a few times, cried for Bella after the accident, I think that you were reliving the accident." He presses his forehead to mine, my face flames. "Nothing to be embarrassed of. I promise." He says as I sigh, nodding gently.

"Alright." I feel myself calm down as I reach down, grabbing his hand as he gives me a soft kiss, before leading me to the couch. I now see a cabinet under the TV, full of DVDs, a videogame console sits on top of it, beside a DVD player, and a couple white candles, which Jasper lights, making the room smell of vanilla almost instantly. He turns on the TV, as I plop down on the floor, opening the large cabinet, to find about a gazillion DVDs, causing me to reach in, picking out Beauty and the Beast, putting it on as Jasper chuckles. "What?"

"I didn't say nothin, darlin." He states as I drop on the couch beside him.

"You laughed." I state.

"I did not." He states, his sweet southern accent causing me to grin, biting my bottom lip.

"Did too!" I poke him in the face, causing him to playfully snarl, nipping at my finger, which I snatch back, playfully sticking my tongue out at him.

"Alright, I just find it funny that you picked out a Disney movie, and such a little kid one at that." I scoff at him, slapping him on the arm, and cross my arms over my chest.

"This is my favorite Disney movie!" I pout, causing him to sigh as he pulls me against him, arm around my waist.

"Alright, darlin. I apologize." He gives me that sweet sideways grin, causing me to forgive him instantly, stealing quick kiss as I do so, causing him to chuckle as I snuggle against his side, his arm around my shoulders, our fingers interlaced as my head rests on his shoulder, and my legs are across the couch, resting comfortably as we watch the movie. I don't remember when I fell asleep, the last thing that I remember was, after Beauty and the Beast, Jasper turned on Bad News Bears, and I started to nod off at the opening.

Waking up late, the next day, I realize that one: I am still in my clothes from yesterday, two: I am at home, in bed, and three: my arm is around someone's torso, a hand trails up and down my spine, sending tingles down my back, causing me to grin, happily. Blinking open my eyes, the stroking stops as I stretch my legs and arms, giving a soft yawn as I look up, seeing Jasper propped up against my headboard. He's dressed differently from yesterday, grey denim jeans, a green long sleeve, button up, shirt, and black boots. "Good morning." I murmur, causing him to beam as I slowly sit up, looking around as I rake a hand through my hair.

"Good mornin, darlin." He slowly gets out of the bed.

"How did I get home?" I ask.

"I brought you home in Carlisle's Mercedes, then I took it back to the house, and brought my bike back, it's out on the forest path, outback. Didn't want your folks getting suspicious." He states, causing me to nod, looking at the clock to see is 7:39, telling me that I missed my ride with Bella, and my parents already left.

"I'm late!" I cry, rushing into my closet, I grab the first thing that I touch, racing out towards the bathroom, when Jasper stops me.

"I'm taking you to school today, so don't worry about it- I even texted Bella from your phone, telling her you have a ride today." His words instantly calm me, causing me to let out a relieved sigh, and he nods. "So, continue with your daily routine, I'll get you some breakfast." I listen to him, disappearing into the bathroom, where I shower, change, brush my teeth, and fix my hair, then hurry downstairs in my combat boots with my bag of school supplies. Rounding into the kitchen, Jasper looks up from putting a plate in my spot at the table, before he lets out a loud laugh.

"W-What?" I ask.

"We match." He says, eyes twinkling with mirth as I look down. I am dressed in a forest green Blank Cut Shredded Shirt with a black tank top under it, a pair of grey denim skinny jeans, and my black combat boots.

"Oh... I guess we do." He chuckles at my realization as I sit down, staring at the scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, and hashbrowns on my plate, looking up at him in surprise as he sits across from me.

"Something wrong?" I shake my head, grabbing my fork, and start to eat, once I've finished, I rinse my plate looking over at him. Grabbing my bag from my chair, along with my windbreaker from the mud hutch, I shrug them both on, following him out the door, over to the bike. He plops the helmet on my head, slipping his on as I tighten the strap around my chin, climbing on the bike behind him, I hold onto him as we start down the drive, racing off towards the school with a compatible silence between us.

 _ **This is around 3,500 words, so I hope this will tide you all over until I get the next chapter published! I don't need to repeat the rules, but I am gonna, cause I wanna! 2 reviews equals a new chapter! Read, review, and enjoy!**_


	12. Chapter 10

_**It's been a long few weeks, I am tired, and it's been full of family troubles, and writer's block- I am sorry if the chapter is crappy.**_

~Chapter Ten~

Everyone stares as I climb off the bike, removing my helmet as Jasper removes his as well, once we start towards the school, he wraps an arm around my waist, I can see Rosalie and Alice high-fiving each other as Edward glares, and Emmett gives Jasper a thumbs up. Behind us, someone whistles, causing me to blush as my stomach rolls, wanting to bury my face is Jasper's chest to hide my burning cheeks, he looks down at me, his eyes flashing yellow a bit. A sense of confidence and trust in Jasper fills me at once. causing me to smile at him, my hand finding purchase in my blonde locks. "You do know that everyone is staring. right?" I tauntingly ask.

"Yes," He pauses. "Edward does not approve of me being here, with you, like this." He looks down at me. "I'm also afraid that I have to leave, as soon as I drop you off at your first class."

"Why?" I ask, my tone is worried.

"It's a matter of, the sun. It's coming out." He answers.

"Then..." I sigh. "take that time to hunt, I know you need it." I reach up to stroke his cheek, right under his eyebrow, his once butterscotch eyes are now darkening, to almost a coal color.

"I promise." He rests his hand over my own, turning his head to press a kiss to the palm of my hand, causing my cheeks to flush as I look away, and he chuckles at me. "I will see you later." He promises.

"Alright." He leans down, pressing his forehead to mine, before he turns, walking away from the building as I sigh, entering the classroom. The day seems to sluggishly pass, until lunch when it seems to hit 50 degrees out, all of the students decide to eat lunch outside, and I eat with Bella, Jessica, and Angela.

"He's not here." Jessica says, causing me to realize that Bella's been searching all of the students, probably for Edward himself.

"Where is he?" She asks.

"Whenever the weather's nice, the Cullen's disappear." Jessica answers.

"What, they just ditch?" Bella's voice is slightly disappointed.

"No, Esme and Carlisle pull them out, to take the camping and hiking and things like that." I feel the lie burning my tongue as they both look at me.

"Oh, yeah. You and Jasper Hale are thing, now." Jessica's jealousy is evident in he tone.

"Guys!" Angela rushes over, causing me to turn my attention on her, instead of sniping at Jessica. "I just asked Eric to the dance, and he said yes! I took control."

"Congratulations!" I smile at her.

"I told you that would happen." Bella says sweetly.

"Are you guys sure, you can't come?" Angela asks, her face and tone are completely disappointed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Bella and I say in unison, causing Jessica and Angela to laugh as Bella and I look at each other in surprise.

"Okay, well... we should go shopping in Port Angeles before all the good dresses get taken." Jessica states, causing me to blink in surprise.

"Port Angeles? Mind if I come?" Bella asks.

"Uh, yeah! I need your opinion." Angela says, then looks at me. "You're coming too, Lily!" I nod my head in surprise, the school bell rings, making all of us stand, entering the school once more. After school, Bella drops me off at my house, where I rush upstairs, changing into a black, off the shoulders, ruffled top with my leather jacket, black jeans, my combat boots, with my hair hanging down on my shoulders, which is now black, due to dying it with a box of ebony hair dye.

Grabbing a purse, I tuck in my bottle of pepperspray, throwing in my credit card, that Matthew and Sheryl had given me a month back, and toss in all my money that I have from my jobs I had, before racing downstairs, and out the front door with barely a "I'll be back soon!" over my shoulder as Jessica, Bella, and Angela pull up in the drive.

"Geez," Jessica gapes as I climb into her car. "are your parents loaded. or what?" She teases, I remain silent the entire way to Port Angeles, where Jessica instantly directs us to the biggest store, leading us to the Junior section, Bella and I sit on the couch by the window, watching the little fashion show that Jessica and Angela put on. I find myself giving them a few pointers, in color, designs, and what seems appropriate. A group of men walk past, stopping to tap on the window, whistling and catcalling at all of us, causing me to cringe. "That's disgusting." Jessica states.

"That's embarrassing." Bella says, looking at the piece of paper in her hand.

"Bella, what do you think?" Jessica asks, tugging her straps into place.

"It's nice." Bella murmurs.

"You said that about, like, the last five dresses." The girl sighs.

"I thought, they were all pretty nice." Angela provides.

"I'm sorry, I just... really want to go to this bookstore." Bella provides, causing me to look at her, then stand.

"Why don't Bella and I go to the bookstore, and you two get your dresses for the dance, and we'll meet at the restaurant?" I offer.

"Yeah, that's fine." Bella says, shrugging on her jacket, the two of us wander out of the dress shop, where Bella leads us to the bookstore she was talking about, where she purchases her book, and we walk out, starting toward the boardwalk. Rounding an alley, we pause in place as two men press off the wall, starting toward us, causing Bella and I to turn, walking the opposite direction, our hands clasped as we enter the boatyard, freezing as more guys jump from a boat, stalking over to us.

"There you all are!" One drunkenly slurs.

"Yeah, we had to get our girls!" One behind us shouts, a quick look behind him tells me he's drunk, wobbling on his feet as they circle us.

"You're real pretty." One says, reaching out to stroke my cheek, causing me to flush away, gripping my pepperspray in my bag

"Don't touch me!" I snarl, causing him to grin sickeningly.

"She don't like that, man." One of his friends snarks as Bella swings at one of the men, causing him to laugh.

"Don't touch her!" I shout, my fist snaps out, connecting with one of the men's nose, causing him to go sprawling to the ground, one of his friends grabs my arm, just below my wrist, nails digging into the flesh there, drawing blood, he holds me whole another smacks me across the face, causing me to fall to my knees. Suddenly a car whips around the corner, rushing toward us as I stumble to my feet, grabbing Bella's arm, having planned to throw the two of us in the car's way, it maneuvers strategically to nearly hit all of the men, who jump back, the passenger and rear doors open.

"Get in!" I hear his voice, in unison with his brother's, causing my heart to hammer as I practically throw Bella in the front, climbing in the back as he slams the door shut, pulling me into his lap as Edward revs the car, flipping it around as we enter the busy street once more. My mind races a million miles a minute, my heart hammering as my hands shake, my can of pepperspray in one. "Jasper, distract her! I can't think!" Edward growls, suddenly cold hands are on either side of my face.

"Breathe darlin." Two golden ocher eyes stare into my lapis orbs, my breathing rushes, in and out, of my lungs, scraping against my throat sharply and rapidly, never getting enough air with each attempt. "Breathe, Lily!" Jasper urges, I can see his eyes flashing yellow, like a strike of lightning across the sky, I vaguely feel a rush of tepid calmness down my spine as my eyes prick and burn with unshed tears.

"I... Can't...!... Jazz!" I choke out, my hands fly to my throat, nails digging, peeling at the flesh in a desperate attempt to breathe, to have oxygen as my vision blurs and the edges start to fade to black.

"Jasper, just do it!" Edward snarks, suddenly Jasper's lips are on mine, my wrists are locked in his grip as he holds them by my head, away from my neck, my panic seems to fade as fast as it had come, and once we pull back, I can breathe deeply, again. Jaspers next movements are slow, gentle as he reaches out, brushing a hand along my cheek, I wince as his smooth skin comes into contact with the warm, painfully pulsating hand print on my cheek, then his eyes land on my wrist. Four angry burgundy lines mar the flesh of the inside of my wrist, the bleed had stopped shortly after it had started.

"You should put your seatbelt on." Bella's voice snaps me out of my Jasper induced stupor, shifting around in my boyfriend's lap, as soon as he wraps his arms around my waist, my back to his door, my eyes are on Bella's face, as I realize that she's speaking to Edward, who snidely laughs, before her retorts.

"You should put YOUR seatbelt on." I feel safer, knowing that I am in Jasper arms, which are stronger, and better than any seatbelt, by a longshot. Suddenly, we stop right outside the little Italian restaurant, where Jessica and Angela are currently exiting. "Jasper," I look up at Edward's voice. "Why don't you take Lily back to have Carlisle check her over? Just to be safe." Is that worry in his voice, I hear.

"Right." The four of us jump out, Bella and I rush Angela and Jessica, catching them before anything bad happens, or they leave.

"Bella! Lily! Where were you guys!?" Angela's tone a worried, her voice, , frantic, clearly she was such a sweet girl, worried for her friend's safety, and I can feel my heart go out to her, because all anyone sees, at first glance, is shy and geeky Angela, leaving her with Jessica, Bella, Mike, Ben, Tyler, Eric, and I, the bunch of misfits we are, as her only friends. "We were so worried!" I am vaguely thankful for the dark of the night so they cannot see the marking on my face, my arm, and my neck.

"Yeah!" I have to give it to Jessica, even if she doesn't like someone, she's a good enough person to worry for said person's well being and safety. "We were, like, starving, so we already ate." Or not.

"We're sorry guys, but we-" I feel a familiar presence behind me, knowing that it's Jasper as Edward steps up beside Bella, causing Jessica and Angela to go giddy with smiles.

"You'll have to forgive us, ladies, but we all sort of bumped into each other." Jasper says as I lean back, looking up in his face, as he wears his most dazzling smile.

"When that happened, we got to talking, and lost track of time." Edward finishes for Jasper, but Angela and Jessica shake their heads.

"No, that's totally fine!" Jessica states.

"These things happen, ya know?" Angela provides, causing me to smirk at my boyfriend, rolling my eyes at him.

"So, Bella. Lily. We'll see you... later?" Jessica asks.

"If you all don't mind," Edward steps up to the little restaurant. "I think we should get these two some food?" Edward looks at Bella.

"Yeah," She nods, crinkling her nose. "I should- We should... eat." I bite back a teasing remark.

"Actually, I'm not that hungry." I state, causing Jessica and Angela to look over at me. "Jasper and I are going over to his house, so I can see his family." The lie about his family is more of a half truth, I am actually going to have my injuries checked over.

"Right, well... we'll see you guys tomorrow." Angela states, pulling Jessica along to her chair, just at the end of the street, the two of them giggling, all the while.

"Jasper, take good care of Lily." Bella states.

"No doubt about it." He states, his arms winding around my waist, resting on my stomach.

"Lily?" I look up at Edward, a bit of surprise in my gaze as his gaze sweeps over my neck, face, and wrist. "Thank you," He states. "for what you did for Bella."

"Of course, she's my best friend. Also, Edward?" He looks at me. "Mind your manners, with her, or you will not like me." I threaten, causing him to swallow thickly. "Bella," She looks at me. "use protection." I tease, shooting her a playful wink, causing her to flush bright red, turning to stomp up the steps to the restaurant as Jasper and I both burst into laughter, completely ignoring Edward's look that is a mix between being stupefied and a glare, before he shakes his head, hurrying up to where Bella is now, a bit impatiently, waiting.

"Come on, darlin. I think it's time to get you to Carlisle." He leads me down the sidewalk, towards the edge of the restaurant, where he then throws me on his back, racing off towards Forks. We're there in the blink of an eye, standing outside his house as he lets me down on the ground, then he takes my hand, directing me inside. "Carlisle!" Jasper calls.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Rosalie asks, rounding the corner from the living room, her eyes landing directly on me, she takes in my swelling cheek, the scratches on my throat, and her amber ocher eyes turn a stormy brown. "Lilith, who did this to you?!" She snarls, rush me to take my face in her ice hands, looking me over for any other marks, her eyes land on my wrist.

"Calm down, Rose. Edward and I took care of it." Jasper states.

"I hope you ripped them to shreds!" She growls as I pull away, a bit scared of the beautiful blonde, my hand landing on Jasper's arm as he looks between Rosalie and I.

"Calm down, you're scaring her!" He snaps, causing Rosalie's head to snap to him, before she looks back down at me, her eyes softening.

"Carlisle." Rosalie says, turning as the blonde doctor appears from around the corner, his eyes are quick to take in each area of the injuries, he presses a hand to the small of my back. Leading me into the living room, Alice comes in with Carlisle's medical bag, her sad eyes are on me the moment I see her, and I sit down, allowing Carlisle to disinfect my scratches, before he gently bandages them, then he presses a cold compress to my swelled cheek, Jasper is beside me, his arm is around my waist the moment that Carlisle moves away, pressing a kiss to the side of my head, against my dark hair.

"I wish you'd been more careful, darlin. I practically was climbing out of the Volvo windows when your fear and hatred struck me, I almost shattered the glass when Edward told me what those vile thugs were thinkin." His accent is deepened as he speaks, something I've picked up on, that happens when he's scared, angry, or worried.

"I'm sorry." I murmur.

"It's fine, darlin, but in the future, I want you to be more careful. Ain't no commie or thug gonna hurt what mine, if I gotta say bout it." He snarls.

"Your southern is showing, Jasper." Emmett state, walking in from the back door.

"Shut it, ya damn Yankee!" Jasper snaps, causing Emmett to throw his hands up.

"Whoa whoa! I'm from Tennessee, dude!" Emmett cries as I look up at Jasper, who's grip has tightened, his face has changed, it's harder, and his eyes are darker, this is NOT the Jasper that I know. No, Alice warned me about this, when I came for my visit to meet Esme and Carlisle, the man holding me is not my Jasper, it is The Major, his alter ego, the war hero that comes out when he's too angry, too emotional, she also told me a hint to get him under control.

"The Major, I presume." I state as I look up at him, I spot Esme entering from the back door as well, just in time to hear me, causing everyone in the room to freeze, the air is thick with intensity as the man looks down at me.

"Got that right, sugah." He answers.

"Right, release me. Now, soldier." His arm removes itself from my waist, faster than a snake lashing out, as though he's been burned. Standing, I set the cold compress down, turning to look at this strange in my boyfriend's body, crossing my arms over my chest. "Stand in attention, when speaking to me." I demand, he's suddenly on his feet, standing rigidly straight as everyone around us stares. "I want my soulmate back, soldier, do you understand me?" He salutes, before dropping his arm, suddenly his posture is relaxed, there is almost a physical change in his body, and his eyes brighten. "Jazz?"

"Yeah, darlin?" He asks, causing me to breathe out a sigh of relief, suddenly Emmett is doubled over, body shaking as he cackles, hold his side's as though he'll break a rib, laughing so hard.

"Oh man! One meeting, and the Major is majorly WHIPPED!" Emmett chorkles, Jasper's head snaps over to look at me, as I smile up at him.

"The Major?" I nod. "You dealt with him?" Another nod. "By yourself?" Yet another nod. "And he didn't fight you, or growl at you? Nothing?!" He asks in disbelief.

"I just told him that I want you back, and he gave you to me, I don't enjoy that animalistic look in his eye." I state, picking up my cold compress, which Jasper takes, pressing a loving kiss to my lips.

"You're amazing, you know that?" He smirks that cocky little smirk that I love.

"I know." I joke, pressing another kiss to his lips, before he chuckles.

"I should take you home, before your parents get mad." I nod as I remove my compress from my face, giving it to Carlisle.

"Don't forget to put the ointment on until those wound heal, alright?" He reminds me, his voice is fatherly.

"I will." I promise as Jasper leads me to the front door, where he lifts me on his back, taking off towards my house at super speed, by the time we've stopped, where on my front porch. "You're coming up, tonight, right?"

"Yes, I'm not comfortable leaving your side after tonight, longer then needed." He states, causing my ears to burn a bit, I nod as I open the front door, stepping inside.

"Lilith, is that you?" Sheryl asks.

"Yes!" I answer.

"You're home earlier than expected." She calls from the living room.

"Yup, just got shopped out." I wince at the terrible lie, hoping she doesn't suspect anything behind that.

"Oh, alright." She doesn't.

"I'm pretty tired, so I am gonna go up to my room, and go to bed." I call.

"Alright, goodnight." She and Matthew both call.

"Good night!" I take the stairs two at a time, stumbling once on the second flight, where I smack my knee, causing me to bite my lip as I continue up to my room, where Jasper is sitting, on the ottoman, at the foot of my bed as I close my bedroom door. "I need a minute." I state before he can speak, rushing into my closet to grab my pajamas, then I hurry into my bathroom to change into the black sweats and black tank top, brushing my teeth, and pulling my hair back into a braid as I step out of my room, rubbing the ointment on my injuries, before I wipe off my hand, crawling into his lap. He chuckles, lifting me as I cuddle into his chest, getting the two of us comfortable on my bed, he presses a kiss to my forehead.

"You've had a long day." I give a tired yawn, as I to punctuate his observation. "Rest, darlin." I nod, resting my head on his chest. "Sweet dreams." I find lethargy sweeping over me, knock me right out, making me fall fast asleep, curled in my love's arms.

 _ **To be honest, I had not expected to get such amazing and great reviews, so thank you. 2 reviews - one new chapter. Read, review, enjoy.**_


	13. Chapter 11

_**New Chapter! Yaaay! Hey, so I want you guy to tell me. If I write an X-Men Evolution/Twilight story with Renesmee's twin, how many of you would read it - It has Logan for the love interest. Please tell me if you would in your reviews, thank you! ^-^**_

~Chapter Eleven~

Standing in the lunch line, the next day, with Jasper behind me, carrying a tray like I am, he is so close behind me that every time I put something unhealthy on my tray, he picks it up, puts it back, and puts something healthy on it, causing me to glare at him, his tray piled high with junk food and such. "Jasper." My tone is warning.

"You can pick off my tray, darlin. Ain't no sense in two of us having fatty, junk food." He states, paying for both of our meals, causing me to wince, mostly at his words, as we exit the line. Just as we're about to join Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie, I notice Edward and Bella are sitting together, as if in their own little world, which I shatter completely as I set my tray before one of the two chairs, on either side of them, loudly sitting down as Jasper follows.

"Hey, Bella. What'd you get for number seven on today's Spanish pop quiz?" I ask, causing Edward to clench his jaw, rolling his eyes as he sits back.

"Uh. beg your pardon?" She shakes her head as I snicker under my breath.

"Number seven? Pop quiz? Today? Spanish?" I slowly specify. 'Get your head out of Eddywort's ass for a minute, Bells.' I think to myself, I catch Edward's glare. "If you don't like my thoughts, stay out of my head." I snap at him, my eyes are hard, he sighs as I look a Bella expectantly.

"You don't have Spanish." She states, her tone is evidently confused.

"I am disappointed that it took you this long to realize that." I state as I snatch up the plate of chocolate cake from Jasper's tray, along with the fruit roll-up. "Eddy, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't hypnotize my best friend, got it?"

"Hypnotize?" Edward's brow furrows.

"Yeah, just cause you vamps have lovely eyes that can scatter anyone's thoughts if you look at them in a certain way, doesn't mean you can use them on Bell-Bells." I teasingly use the nickname that I came up with, on one of the many days where Bella had given me a ride.

"God, I hate that nickname." Bella groans as I smirk at her.

"Lovely eyes?" Edward is even more confused, causing me to look him in the eyes, my face dead serious.

"Do not screw with Bella's head, or I will screw with yours." I threaten, suddenly he gets a far off look in his eyes, before he blinks, looking at Bella.

"Your friend is nuts." He states, his face is completely serious, causing me to scowl as Jasper punches Edward's arm, glaring.

"That's my soulmate you're talking about!" Jasper snaps.

"Soulmate?" Bella asks.

"We've decided, the phrase boyfriend and girlfriend is too juvenile, especially for something such as this." I motion between Jasper and I. "The phrase just doesn't seem right fit Jasper either, as he's definitely NOT a boy, anyway you look at him. So, we are using the term soulmate, and I believe that it is fitting, after all... we connect on a mental, emotional, and physical level that could only belong to soulmates." I lean into Jasper's arms, once I've finished my explanation.

"That is sickeningly sweet." Edward says, grinning as I glare at him,then look over at Bella.

"Edward watches you sleep at night." I state as her eyes bug, looking sharply at the boy across from her, as he glares at me, and I grin at him, completely smug as I take a bite of my cake.

"You what!?" Bella demands as Jasper chorkles under his breath, placing his arm over the back of my chair, touching my back to maintain some semblance of contact as I continue to eat.

"Honestly, Edward," Alice's voice causes us to look up, she, Rosalie, and Emmett are now joining us, having brought over spare chairs. "You're as bad as Jasper, sometimes." She sits beside me, the two of us smiling.

"Bella, these are my "siblings", Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett." Edward uses airquotes around the word siblings, causing me to snicker into my hand, he directs a glare at me as I look at him, innocently batting my eyelashes, before I look down at my plate, snatching up a tomato, which I chuck at Emmett, who is currently looking away. It smacks him in the face as I drop the rest of the tomatoes on Edward's tray, Emmet's head snaps at me as I point at Edward, causing Emmett to growl as he picks up a celery stick, chucking it at Edward, who blinks rapidly before throwing one of my tomatoes at me. "Don't tell him that I did it, when it was you!"

"Hey!" Alice throws a handful of raisins at Rosalie, who bursts into laughter, chucking a handful of French fries at her, only for them to hit me in the face, my eyes narrow as I throw my tater tots at her, some hitting Bella, who in turn, throws her empty milk carton at me, before it's an all out food fight at the table, all of us laughing all the while as Jasper just sits back, and watches.

"I am dating a toddler." He states, loud enough for me to hear as I gape at him, picking up a piece of chocolate cake, and smear it across his lips and cheek, causing the food flinging to stop, everyone stares at the two of us as Jasper bursts into laughter, flinging a pat of butter at me. By the time the excitement dies down, we're all covered in food, laughing as Jasper places his forehead against my own, chuckling as I press a kiss to his chocolate covered lips, licking my lips free of the chocolate that comes away.

"Yum." I tease, he laughs as the others roll their eyes.

"Oh my lord, Lilith!" I jump to my feet, turning to find Jason and Jennifer standing behind me. "Sheryl and Matthew will be pissed if you come home, covered in food like that!" Jennifer states, causing me to laugh.

"You worry too much, Jenni!" I state as she rolls her eyes, looking at Bella, and the others, that are covered in just about the same amount of food as me.

"Just, clean up some." I nod, behind me the air is suddenly tense as I hear a chair creak.

"Alice?" I hear Jasper whisper. "Alice, what is it?" I turn to find Alice is slumped back in her chair, eyes far away as I turn back to my siblings.

"I'll see you at home." I state, causing them both to walk away as I sit down, placing a worried hand on Alice's shoulder, she blinks, looking at me. "Are you okay?"

"Who is she?" Alice suddenly asks, gesturing to Jennifer.

"My foster sister, why?" I ask, causing her to nod.

"I just saw something about her," She smiles. "that's all." She stands with her tray. "We should all go clean up." Without any arguments, we all follow Alice to dump our trays, and duck into the bathrooms to clean ourselves up, before Alice and I start toward gym, Jasper joining to walk me to class, the rest of the day, my mind is on Alice's vision of Jennifer, worry eating at the pit of my stomach.

Later that night, laying beside Jasper in my bed, after my shower, dressed in a pair of black sweats and my favorite green and black striped tank top, his arm is behind my head on the behind, trailing my fingers across the planes other his other in immense interest. "Jasper?"

"Hmm?" He opens his eyes, looking at me with those molten ocher orbs.

"Was Alice's vision, today, about Jenni being in danger?" I ask, my worry is evident.

"No, quite the opposite. Alice saw your sister's wedding, to one of Carlisle's friends." He answers, causing me to blink in surprise.

"Is this friend an..." I look at him, feeling slightly helpless.

"Vampire? Yes. Don't worry, she doesn't see Jennifer being changed." He strokes my cheek as I let relief color my face, he chuckles as he presses his forehead to my own, before I peck him on the lips, hugging him as I curl into a ball against him. "You worry too much, about your family."

"I love them." I admit, my eyes prick with tears as he wraps an arm around my waist, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"I know." He trails his hand up and down my spine, leaning his forehead on mine. "I know, that you do. You're okay, you know? They're not going to give you up, they love you." He states, causing a smile to stretch across my lips, curling my fingers into his shirt.

"Hey, Jazz?" I look up at him.

"Yeah, Darlin?" I blush as I bury my face in his neck, causing him to chuckle as his arm tightens around my waist.

"I love you." I murmur, causing him to stiffen, causing my heart to sputter, fear floods my veins as he pulls away, looking down at me as he strokes my face.

"I know how much it took, for you to say that, when you are so protective of your feelings, and I will never hurt you, I promise you that." He grabs my hand, placing it on his cheek. "You are the love of my life, I love you with my entire being. I have waited centuries to meet you, Miss Michaelson." He murmurs, kissing my palm as I look up at him, tears blurring my eyes as he chuckles. "What're you crying for, darlin?"

"I-" My voice breaks as I palm my eye, my tears falling before I can stop them. "My chest hurts." I sniffle out, causing him to pull me closer.

"You're such an over emotional girl." He teases, causing me to laugh tearfully, shoving him in the arm.

"Shut up!" I sniffle, smiling at him as I wipe at my eyes, once more. We lay in comfortable silence for a few minutes more, before I speak up. "Do you have to be dying, to become like you?" I suddenly ask.

"What?" He shakes his head. "No, that's just Carlisle, he changed Edward first, then Esme, before he changed Rosalie and Emmett."

"What about you and Alice?" I ask in confusion.

"Ah, that... Alice doesn't remember how she was changed, exactly, she woke up alone, where as I was changed by... a woman named Maria." He states, I note the pause in his sentence, the hesitation to speak of her. as though it pained him. Sitting up on my knees, I examine his face, before biting my bottom lip, looking away.

"You loved her, this Maria woman." I look at him, he sighs as he sits up.

"It's complicated, Lily." He states, his eyes raking over me as I pull my knees up, wrapping my arms around them, and rest my chin on the backs of them.

"I can keep up." I state, he gives a mirthful chuckle, looking at me.

"Where should I start?" He asks me.

"Beginning. You said she's the one who changed you?" He nods.

"Let me see... I was the youngest major in the Texas Calvary, during the Civil War." My eyes brighten at that, my head lifts a bit as he chuckles. "Ah, see though that'd catch your attention. I hadn't seen any combat, but I did help with town evacuations, that's how I met Maria and her sisters. They were covered in blood, barefoot, I had thought they were in danger, or injured, so I stopped to help them, and that's how I was changed."

"Ever the gentleman, until the very end." I tease, causing him to give me a mirthlessly look as I pull one of

"But, Maria wanted more than me to be changed, she wanted an army, someone to train them, and I was perfect. Armies were common in the south, back then. Wars were fought, over territories, and Maria won them all. She never let the newborns live, past their first year, because she saw them as weak, she had me dispose of them, because they trusted me, I could manipulate their emotions to the point where they were completely relaxed around me, then I could strike." He looks away from me as soon as I feel my mouth drop open a bit, surprise clear on my face. "I did whatever she asked, because..."

"Because you... loved her." I look down, my finger trailing across the quilt on my bed, tracing the pattern as I feel my heart ache a bit. "Do you still, ya know... have feelings for her?" His head snaps over, to look at me as I keep my gaze low, feeling my eyes prick with unshed tears.

"No! At least, not in the way you think. I despise her, with a burning passion." His words bring little comfort as I rest my chin on my knees, tracing a triangle on my sheets. "Darlin, are you upset with me?" He suddenly asks, I look down, refusing to answer, when his index finger and thumb capture my chin, lifting my face to look at him, as he leans over me on one arm. "I do not love her, Lilith." His darkened ocher orbs are burning into my blue ones, emotions swirling in them, but absolute truth is at the forefront, causing my heart to lighten as I feel heat spread to my cheeks.

"Could you?" I ask.

"Could I what?" His brow furrows.

"Love her. I mean, if I wasn't alive, if I hadn't existed?" I ask, causing him to sigh, lowering his head to rest on my shoulder.

"No." He suddenly lifts his head, cupping my cheek to press his lips to my own. "You are the only one for me, Lily." He murmurs, resting his forehead against my own, causing me to smile. "Now, do you want to hear the rest of the story, or not?" He asks, stroking my cheek lightly.

"Yes, please." I answer, lowering my knees to fold them to my side, laying back as he leans down on one arm, staring at me as he continues.

"Anyways, even with all of the deaths on my hands, and training the recruits, I never lost a fight, if never effected me, until Maria had commanded me to kill Peter- we had been allies, fought in the war together, and recently, he'd fallen in love with a girl from the new batch of vampires, Charlotte, and they were my friend. So, I let them go, and Maria tried to have me killed, I wasn't going to be able to fight all those newborns myself, so I ran. I ran so fast and so far and for so long, that I ran into Alice." I look at him in awe. "This annoying pixie hugged me, and introduced me to herself, as though we'd known each other for years. She saw me comin, of course."

"Well, I'd expect nothing less of her." I state, causing him to smirk.

"She spoke of a young woman, that I'd meet in the future- with dark hair, tattoos, and piercings, she told me that she'd be worth all the pain of my past, she'd accept me, and love me for who I am. She warned me that this girl would be lonely, stubborn, and a bit difficult, that she'd feel that she'd never have a place to belong. She also told me, that she'd be my angel, my saving grace, and I would never be alone when I'm with her." I stare for a moment, lovingly up in his eyes. "As she spoke, I felt hope, and I knew, that I'd find this girl she spoke of, no matter what." He leans down, nuzzling my cheek affectionately, while pressing a kiss to my neck. "And I did."

"Me? You've know about me for this long?!" I ask, causing him to chuckle.

"Who else?" He smirks that sexy smirk, causing me to blush as I press my lips to his, before nestling into his side, he hums as he strokes my hair. "So, you see? We're destiny, nothing so big or so small, will take you away from me. I love you, Lilith Michaelson." He states, causing me to blush as I look up at him, reaching up to stroke his face.

"I love you, Jasper Hale." He wrinkles his nose at that.

"My real name is Whitlock, ma'am." He states, causing me to look at him in surprise.

"All this time, and you didn't tell me that!?" I demand, straightening out my laying position, so I can properly pout playfully.

"My apologies, darlin." He kisses me, causing me to let out an actual giggle.

"Well, let me amend my earlier statement. I love you, Jasper Whitlock." I murmur, his eyes darken a bit, pupils dilating at that, causing surprise as he rolls over, laying on top of me, his legs trapping mine, his arms on either side on head, all of his weight on them as he leans down, kissing me passionately, my arms winding up, around his neck for my fingers to tangle in his hair. He pulls back from kissing me, to smile at me, that breathtaking smile causing my chest to ache, and he looks down at me as he moves off me, sitting up.

"You might as well as said something filthy to me, the way that just affected me." He states, cheekily, I let out a light laugh, hitting him playfully, before letting out a large yawn, and he looks over at me. "Why don't you get some sleep, darlin." He wraps his arms around me, pulling me close so my head is resting on his chest, I listen to him breathe, allowing me to fall asleep, peacefully.

 _ **I hope you guys like this little fluffy Chapter! Next one, Lily crashes Edward and Bella's date to the Cullen's, to meet Esme and Carlisle, THEN the baseball scene! 2 reviews, equal 1 new chapter! Read, Review, Enjoy! ^-^**_


	14. Breakaway AN

_**Okay, I know that I am not supposed to do this a lot, but I have questions, and I hate the poll, so sue me (no! Wait! Don't really!).**_

 _ **First, and this is completely out of nowhere- would it be too cliché of me to give Lily a cat? Answer: Lily's getting a kitty!**_

 _ **Second, I'm writing a Twilight/X-Men Evolution story, for fun, who would read it if I posted it? Answer: I'll be posting it soon (It's a Logan pairing- sorry but Wolverine's hot.)**_

 _ **Third, would you all hate me if I brought Garrett in during eclipse? Answer: HELLLO Garrett!**_

 _ **Fourth, should I keep Lily a witch when she's been turned, or should I go with my original thought, and give her the power of compulsion? Answer: Bye-bye witch powers (for now, I may bring them back when she's more adjusted to her vampire life -JUST to shake things up)**_

 _ **Fifth, and it's a big one- Should Lily and Jasper have a baby? - We'll see.**_

 _ **Please respond in reviews!**_

 _ **Also, I was gone for less than 8 hours, guys, why you gotta be so great?! (Please don't stop!) I'm actually crying right now, from the 75 reviews. You're all amazing, thank you so much! I mean it!**_


	15. Chapter 12

_**Whoo! Two days in a row, two posts in a row, I am on fire!**_

~Chapter Twelve~

Standing beside Bella, a sponge in hand as I help clean her truck, as I had promised to make up for yesterday, I jump with a loud yelp as there is thundering sound, and the truck rocks, causing me to look up, giving Edward the stink eye as he jumps in the bed of the truck, Bella gawfs. "Could you ACT human?" She tucks a dark curl behind her ear. "I mean, I've got neighbors." She states, my irritation flees the moment that I feel two, familiar, arms wrap around my waist, and he plants a kiss on my cheek as my cheeks flood with heat.

"I'm going to take you to my place tomorrow." Edward jumps out of the bed of the truck, looking down at the dent from the accident, he yanks the metal out, causing it to warp back into place.

"Thanks." She rubs the mark where the dent was, before Edward's words click. "Wait, like with your family?" She look at him.

"Yeah." He nods, she bites her bottom lip, hissing a bit.

"What if they don't like me?" I snort. 'Typical Bella, not worried about the possibility of becoming dinner, just that your would-be eaters won't like you.' I think to myself.

"Lilith would you shut up for a minute?!" Edward snaps, causing me to tense as Jasper's grip tightens.

"Hey, if you don't like it- Stay. Out!" I snarl, causing them all to look at me as I step out of Jasper's grasp, flinging the sponge in the murky bucket, stalking over to Jasper's bike, where he catches me by my wrist, turning me, and bringing me into a hug. "I know! I know. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry." I keep repeating my apology, shaking my head as he reaches up, taking my face between his hands, pressing a kiss to my lips, then moves my purple streak from my eye, tucking it behind my ear as he shushes me.

"It's fine, stop apologizing." He states.

"It's just-!" I growl in annoyance, looking up at him as I stomp my combat boot clad foot. "I shouldn't have to mute my THOUGHTS, because he doesn't like them."

"So don't, Edward needs to learn to mute his mouth, and focus on other things to shut other's thoughts out." Jasper takes my hand, behind us, Edward snorts.

"Of COURSE you'd take her side." He states, causing my eyes to narrow, suddenly Edward goes flying backwards in the air, before thudding to the ground as Bella turns from her truck, looking at her boyfriend in surprise.

"Shit! I'm-I didn't mean to!" Bella turns to me at those words, confusion on her face.

"Wait!" She points a finger at me as I lift my hands up.

"Bella, wait, please!" I beg.

"Are you one of them?!" She asks.

"Whaaaaaat?! No!" Jasper looks at me with his eyes slight hurt. "Not yet, anyway!" His eyes suddenly sparkle as Bella's brow furrows. "I-It's complicated."

"How so?!" She demands.

"I'm a witch." I state, causing Bella to gape at me. "I'm new, my powers awoke after the accident, that's why I was so sick." I explain, causing her eyes to widen in surprise, wonder and understanding twinkle in them.

"Anyone else a freaking supernatural being?!" She demands, throwing her arms up, when her gaze lands on Edward, who's eyes have hardened. head lifted as he's by her side, a quick look at Jasper, and he's the exact same way.

"Jazz?" I ask, he shakes his head, looking down at me.

"It's nothing, just complications." He and Edward say in unison.

"We need to go." Jasper presses a kiss to my cheek, before climbing on the bike as I join Bella, Edward climbs in his Volvo, and the two of them speed down the road just as a large black truck comes into view, pulling up to the house, where a large russet skinned boy jumps out, he's way too young to be driving, but the minute he pulls out a wheelchair, and puts a man in it, I understand why he is.

"Hey, Billy! Jacob!" Bella greets with a slightly nervous smile. "Come to visit your truck?" The boy smiles at her, his teeth are blindingly white against his dark skin.

"Yeah, it looks good. Got that dent out." I choke down a snort at that.

"Actually, we came to visit your flat screen- First Mariners game of the season." Billy states as Charlie suddenly pulls up in the Cruiser- ever since my protecting Bella during the accident, her dad has insisted that I call him Charlie, and to come over whenever I want, especially once he learned of my adoption by Sheryl and Matthew. "Plus, Jacob here's been bugging me about seeing you again." Bella looks strangely guilty.

"Thanks dad." Jacob groans.

"Just keeping it real, son." The man answers.

"Vitamin R!" Charlie states as he lifts up two six packs in his hands, looking up at me in surprise. "Lily! I didn't know you'd be here!"

"Helping Bell-Bells clean her truck." Bella groans at the nickname I have given her.

"Harry Clearwater's fish fry." The wheelchair bound man draws the attention to the paper bags in his hand.

"Good man!" Charlie cheers as I clear my throat, awkwardly standing there. "Oh! Billy, this is the young woman the protected Bella in that incident with the van." Charlie states, setting the beer in the man's lap, he reaches out to shake my hand.

"Nice to meet you." He states.

"You too." I murmur, the four of them head inside as I wave goodbye, walking down the road, where Jasper picks me up on his bike, taking me home. The next morning, I dress in black slacks, a low cut, long sleeve gray top with a navy blue, short ruffle sleeved blouse, and my black combat boots, braiding back my black hair, which is now to the middle of my back, using my magic to turn my streaks the same blue as my top, shrugging on my black and gray windbreaker as I enter my room, Jasper is sitting in his usual spot on my ottoman, watching me with a smirk as he stands, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"That's one sexy parka." He jokes, causing me to scoff as he pecks me lips, then pulls away to lead me out the door, where the two of walk down the stairs, I slide down the banister happily as he chuckles, walking out the front door to jump on his bike, wearing our helmets as he drives us over to his home, the two of us enter through the front door.

"I'm home!" I call, joking as I shrug off my windbreaker, twirling past my soulmate into the kitchen, where I find everyone is gathered, cooking as I stare. "What's this?"

"We're making Bella Italiano." Esme states as she smiles at me, putting down her knife to step up, hugging me lightly around the waist, once she steps back to her place, I am scooped up in a bear hug by Emmett, causing me to groan as my back seems to pop in two dozen different places, causing Rosalie to wince as her mate puts me down, the beautiful blonde then pecks me on the cheek, causing me to smile as I move past, patting Carlisle on the shoulder, hopping up on an empty counter, while Jasper disappears outside. I know it's strange, but I feel strangely lonely without him near me.

Kicking my legs as I watch them, all of them move about the kitchen in sync, as if it's a dance routine, something they all do regularly. "Is she even Italian?" Rosalie suddenly asks.

"Her name's Bella." Emmett states as I roll my eyes.

"None the less, I am sure she will love it." Carlisle states, suddenly all of their heads lift to the kitchen entrance.

"Whew. Get a whiff of that." Rosalie states as I see Edward's arm come into view. "Here comes the human." Suddenly, Bella comes into view as Esme beams excitedly at the others, moving around the corner to wrap a surprised Bella in a hug, then simply holds her hands.

"Bella, we're making Italiano for you." Esme's lovely motherly voice wraps around me, much like a hug.

"Bella, this is Esme, my mother for all intensive purposes." Edward introduce, Bella says something in Italian, which Esme responds to in Italian as well, tone surprised.

"Hi, Bella." Alice suddenly appears in the window, dropping down from a long, winding tree branch, Jasper follows as I jump down, walking over to him as Alice wraps Bella in a tender, much longer hug, before pulling back in surprise. "Oh, you do smell good!"

"Alice, what are you-?" Alice cuts her brother off.

"Don't worry, Bella, Lily, and I are going to be best friends." Alice states, Jasper murmurs a quick, nervous greeting, I can tell his hunger is that much worse from everyone else's.

"I hope you're hungry," Carlisle speaks up, joining his wife to change the subject. "You given us a reason, other than Lily, to use the kitchen." He smiles proudly.

"Yeah, I'm st-" Edward cuts Bella's lie off.

"She already ate." He states, suddenly Rosalie drops the bowl of salad in her hands, causing my hands to shoot out, catching the bowl with my levitation spell, quickly setting it on the counter.

"Great." Rosalie snaps.

"No, it's just- I know you guys don't eat, so-" Bella hurries to attempt to explain her thought process.

"Of course." Esme's expression dims. "That's so thoughtful."

"I'm still hungry!" I cry, causing her eyes to brighten instantly.

"Just ignore Rosalie, I do." Edward states.

"Yes, let's just ignore the threat you've cast upon us!" Rosalie growls.

"Rose-" Emmett attempts to calm his wife.

"No, she should know!" She states, stepping forward a bit. "The whole family will be implicated, if this ends badly!" I rest a hand on her arm.

"Implicated, as in... I become the meal." Bella chokes out.

"No, everything's fine." Esme states.

"The problem is," Emmett states, stepping up to Rosalie to wrap his arms around her waist. "you two have gone public, now." My brother figure shrugs.

"Okay, I'm going to give Bella a tour of the rest of the house." Edward quickly directs her away as I press a kiss to Jasper's cheek as he let's out a relieved breath.

"So," I step up to the counter between Emmett and Esme as everyone goes back to cooking. "what can I do to help, mom?" I freeze at my words, everyone else does too as I look up, thinking that Esme is now looking at me in horror, but she's smiling brighter than I have ever seen, venom fills her eyes, as though she's going to cry, before I realize that she can't.

Suddenly, I find myself getting choked up, my mother's image flashes across my eyes as my knees shake, then I remember my mother wrapping me in a hug, kissing my palm when I catch it on a nail, tears in my eyes as the pain is gone, before I remember when the strange woman who took me away from the tiny black boxes where my mother and father are resting, side by side. Blinking as tears fall from my eyes, one of my hands grips the countertop, the other is pressed to my mouth as my knees give, causing me to fall to the floor.

Screaming in the night for mother, her coming in, holding me close after a nightmare, glow in the dark stars paint my ceiling and walls. My mother hums as we walk down the aisle at the market. My mother making breakfast, early in the morning. My mother and father kissing, the two of them madly in love. A newspaper clipping about my parent's strange deaths. My breathing starts to come out in short, uneven puffs, my hands grip the edge of counter as sobs rack my body, a motherly set of arms pull me into a hug as my voice scraps out. Apologizing over and over again, before I feel a familiar tugging at my emotions, allowing the tugging to wrap around my anxiety, grabbing it by a frayed string, and quickly unravels it, a feeling of calmness stitching itself back into place.

"It's okay, Lily. You can call me mom, you can call me Esme, it's all okay." I realize that it's Esme holding me, my face buried in her shirt, once I've calmed down enough, she hands me off to Jasper, who takes me outside.

"Feel better after that cry?" He asks, curiosity and worry in his tone as I nod, our hands clasped.

"Jasper, I... I remember more, about my mother." I state, causing him to pause.

"Isn't that good?" He asks, causing me to let out a nervous laugh, nodding my head thrice. "Then, I am glad you did, darlin." He turns to me suddenly, looking me in the eyes. "I want to show you something."

"Okay." I can tell this is serious, very important to him as he clasps my hand in his, leading out into the forest begin the house.

"I need a safe haven, every once and a while, from my family, and the other residents of the town, so when I found this place, the last time we lived here, I started on this place, and I finished, when we came back this time." As soon as he stops talking. we're about two miles into the woods, where he stops us before a large wall of hanging ivory, which he brushes to the side, showing a large clearing, full of flowers of all colors, in the middle of the clearing is a large, strangely grown, oak tree, it's branches are spread out, almost grown around the house it holds, the leafs of the tree make a roof across the entire clearing, letting in streams of sunlight and gentle wind.

The house is made of smooth wood, a tiny dirt path leads to it, little lantern style lights on either side of the path, connected by chains, a small bride leads over a little stream that I have now noticed, that runs the length of the clearing. The house is multiple stories, that much is clear from the outside, with small circular windows, with glass panes in them, and there is a set of stairs that leads to a beautiful, hand carved, front door.

"It's beautiful." I breath, causing Jasper to grin, wrapping his arms around my waist, he holds out a little key to me.

"And it's all ours, nobody knows about it except you and me." He folds the key into my hand. "You can come here. whenever you want." He presses a kiss to my cheek, resting his chin in my shoulder.

"Can we go inside?" I ask, my tone is evidently excited as he chuckles, taking me by the hand once more, we cross to the treehouse, climbing the steps, I unlock the door, where I plan in going outside, but he lifts me off my feet, bridal style, and crosses the threshold as though we were just married, causing me to burst into light laughter once he's set me down, once more.

"What do you think?" He asks, I look around at his words, realizing that the inside is much bigger than I thought it would be, there is a gourmet kitchen, a lovely dining room, a living room with a flat screen TV, multiple game stations hooked up to it, bookshelves carved into the trunk of the tree, each shelf filled with books by my favorite authors, a working bathroom, complete with a claw foot, marble tub, and a laundry room, working lights on the high ceilings. The second floor is five rooms, the master bedroom is one, complete with a master bathroom, and a gigantic closet, a study/library is another, filled with books and a beautiful PC, the third and fourth room are empty, to be filled later (Mini AN: guess what they're for! ^-^), and another bathroom, then there is the fifth room, which looks like a guest room, the top floor is completely nothing but extra space.

"I..." Looking in the master bedroom, one more, my heart quickens a bit. The walk-in closet and master bathroom aside, this is the largest room in the tree house, the bed is a queen-size, four post with navy blue, silk bedding, the floor has fluffy white carpet, the kind your feet sink into, there is a vanity on the left wall, beside the closet, an ottoman at the foot of the bed, and both the windows have bench seats under them. Spotting a picture frame collage on the right wall, beside the bathroom door, I step over to it, surprise coloring my features as my heart sputters then kicks into gear again.

There is a picture of me, the first day of school, sitting beside Bella at lunch, head low, then there is one of Jasper and I, in the French Bistro, his hand on top of mine, the two of us evidently in our own world, then one of Alice hugging me, one of Rosalie and I watching Alice and Emmett play video games. One of Esme and I talking over her house designs, and even one of Carlisle and I playing chess. One below that one is of Emmett and I playing a video game, his hand in my face, my legs across his lap, the two of us trying to distract each other, then Edward and I, last time I was over, the two of us at his piano, me leaning against it while he plays, this was shortly after the first visit.

The last picture is one, I don't remember, it's Jasper and I, my arms around his neck, his arms around my waist, the two of us smiling softly, his head resting against my own. "Lily?" Jasper draws me out of my reverie, looking over at him with a bright smile.

"I love it." I murmur, causing him to smile, pulling me close to press his lips to mine in a gentle, sweet kiss. Barbie Girl interrupts the kiss as Jasper pulls back with a growl, flipping it open as to press to his ear.

"Alice." Jasper's voice is short, before he blinks, his face is passive for a full minute, before his lips spread into a smile, and he looks up at me. "We'll be right there." He hangs up, beaming at me as confusion fills me.

"What?" I ask.

"Your second surprise is here." He grabs my hand, leading me down the stairs, and outside, locking the door behind us, he picks me up, tucking my head into his chest, and runs back to the house, once we're inside, he sets me down on the floor, leading into the dining room.

"What is it?" I finally manage to ask as he sets a large box in my hands.

"Open it." He gestures, beaming like HE is the one with the present, setting the box in the table, I lift the lid, finding another box, this one has holes in it, causing me to look at him in confusion, when a loud mewl comes from inside, causing my eyes to widen. Opening the box, inside is a tiny, furry black face, with two azure blue orbs, staring up at me, a blue bow is around the kitten's neck, and it mewls again, causing me to squeal as I pick it up. In the light, the kitten has a gray, spotted, patch over half of it's face, including one eye.

"She's SO cute! What's her name?" I ask as I scratch her head softly, causing her to start purring at me, lifting her to my face, her tiny pink tongue stretches out, licking the tip of my nose, causing me to coo. "Aw!"

"She doesn't have one yet." I look up at him, sighing.

"You know Sheryl and Matthew will never let me keep her without permission." He nods.

"That's why I already got it." He chuckles at my shocked expression, staring at him as the kitten licks and nibbles on my knuckles.

"Nee! She opened her!" Alice cries, skipping into the room, hugging me as she pets the kitten, who is surprisingly relaxed around them both, as I now notice. "So, you're playing baseball with us tonight, right?" She asks me.

"Yes, please. I owe you for last time." I state. "We should invite Bella."

"Why don't you three go do that?" Alice says, twirling away as I look up at Jasper, who nods, lead me up to Edward's room, the kitten in my hands. There is a loud thud, that comes from the room as Jasper smirks, knocking softly, before I just enter the room, twirling with the kitten in my arms.

"Jasper. Lily. How can I help you?" Edward asks, Bella in his lap while the vampire is soft of grinning.

"It sounded like you were having Bella for lunch, we came to ask if you can share." I quip, sitting in the floor before them.

"Sorry," Edward's arms wind around my best friend's shoulders. "I don't think I have enough to share." He jokes.

"Actually," Jasper walks across the floor, stopping behind me. "we came to ask if you and Bella are planning on joining us for baseball tonight, Alice thinks there's going to be a storm, and last time we got rained out."

"Sorry." I murmur, looking down to scratch the kitten between the ears.

"I'm don't know, Bella?" Edward asks.

"Am I going to need an umbrella?" She asks.

"You shouldn't, the storm's going to hit, right over town." Jasper answers as I stand, he rests his chin on my shoulder, arms around my waist as he inhales my scent, preferring it over Bella's.

"Then, yeah. That sounds like fun." Bella states.

"See ya later tonight." I state, Jasper and I both leave them alone, heading back downstairs, where Jasper feeds and plays with the kitten while I eat, then he takes me home to get ready for the baseball game, leaving the kitten in my room with her food, water, litter box, and little kitty bed. Jasper puts up the cat tree/scratching post he'd bought her, Alice having brought it over earlier, while I take a shower, dressing in my black baseball pants, black combat boots, and a gray long sleeve under a open sleeved baseball jersey, leaving my hair down now, and changing it with magic so my hair is just black, I leave my room, snatching up Jasper's baseball cap from his head, he had obviously gone home and came back, completely changed for the game.

 _ **Baseball scene is next! And, Lily got her kitty, how cute is that? We need to name her. If you guys haven't figured it out yet, Lily's parent's were magically erased from her mind, and Esme's lovely motherly self, is breaking the spell (because Esme needs a bigger part in the series, I just love her!). Review a kitty name! It's a little girl! Read, review, enjoy! 2 reviews, equals one new chapter!**_


	16. Chapter 13

_**You're all so freaking fantastic, making me cry with all the love and reviews, thank you so much! I'm bouncing around kitten names, like Salem, Jinx, and Belle (for Beauty and the Beast). I've decided that I will touch on on New Moon, but I will not write the whole story. AnAnyway, please enjoy!**_

~Chapter Thirteen~

Climbing down off Jasper's back, I steal back his baseball cap, dropping it on my head as he takes my hand, and leads toward the field, where Rosalie and Carlisle are grasping the bat at different spots, racing to the top to see who bats first, obviously Rose wins, but Carlisle jokingly shoves her hand off the bat, replacing it with his as they laugh, Alice is on the pitcher's mound, picking up the ball, and plopping it back into her glove, eyes obviously on the future. Esme is greeting Bella and Edward, who had just arrived via Emmett's jeep, in the outfield is Emmett, swinging at the air to get pumped up for the game, causing me to bite my lip, grinning at my thought. 'You go, Emmett. Beat up that air! Show it who's boss!' A quick look at Edward, who is now doubled over in laughter at my thought, and I shake my head.

"Lily, Bella, glad you're here!" Esme wraps her arm around me as Jasper joins the others, leaving me feeling oddly empty inside. "We need an umpire and a score keeper." She says.

"She thinks we cheat!" Emmett grins.

"I know you cheat." Esme let's Bella sit on a boulder as I take the umpire's place. "Call em as you see em, Lily." Esme says as she crouches down before me, lightning strikes the air as Alice looks up, smirking.

"It's time." Edward joins Emmett in the outfield at Alice's words, it suddenly occurs to me, it's blondes against brunettes, Edward's far out in left field, Carlisle stood off to the side, Rosalie swings the bat as she approaches, getting into position before Esme and I, Jasper stands ready to take her place next, Alice stands straight, deceptively motionless, she holds the ball in both hands at her waist, and then, like a strike of lightning across the sky, her right hand flicks out, and the ball smacks into Esme's glove, who looks down at me.

"Strike One." I call, giving Rosalie a confident smile as Esme tosses the ball back to Alice's waiting hand, a tiny grin stretches across her lips for a brief second, I have never seen the pixie-like girl so serious, then her hand spins out again. This time. Rosalie swings, the bat makes it around in time to smash into the invisible ball, the crack of the impact shatters the air, thunderous, echoing in my ears from off the mountains, immediately, I understand the need for the thunderstorm, and Bella seems to too, from my glance over at her. The ball shoots like a meteor above the field, flying deep into the surrounding forest, Edward disappears after it, using this time to raise a hand to my eyes, casting a spell to improve my vision, just for the game.

"Out!" Esme cries in a clear voice, I watch as Edward springs from the fringe of the trees, ball grasped in one hand, wide grin visible to everyone, even Bella and I. Next is Jasper, who stoops down, planting a kiss on my lips in front of his whole family, Alice takes this time to pitch the ball, is smacks into Esme's glove, and I grin as he pulls back.

"Strike One." I murmur, causing his face to deadpan, then he smirks, standing to bounce the bat in one hand, knocking it against his cleats. Alice's hand whips out once more, Jasper's bat cracks against the ball as he speeds across the bases, Edward and Emmett both lunge for the ball, they connect in midair, causing the air to echo with the sound of something akin to boulders clashing, they both go down, landing on the ground, bursting out laughing as Jasper crosses home, snatching up another kiss from me as he goes. After Carlisle goes, they switch teams, but Alice remains on the pitcher's mound, causing me to realize that she's playing for both of them as the pitcher, as though that's her role.

The score continuously changes as they play, they razz each other like street ballplayers as the lead switches, much to Esme's disappointment, she'd be there to call them to order when need be. The thunder continues, but there is no rain, just as Alice had predicted, I learned by now not to ever bet against her, it's when Carlisle is up to bat, Edward catching, that Alice freezes, her eyes become unfocused as she gasps, Edward's head snaps up as he crosses to Bella's side, Jasper is beside my own in a moment, and Esme is beside her daughter. "Alice?" Esme's voice is tense, worry coloring it as well.

"I didn't see — I couldn't tell," Alice cries, all the others are gathering by this time, Jasper's arm is around my waist, back rigid as Rosalie's hand rests on my shoulder, Emmett is between Bella and I, Carlisle next to his wife.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asks, his voice completely calm while still holding authority.

"They were traveling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the wrong perspective, before- They heard us playing, and it changed their path," Alice is obviously feeling guilty as she says this, six other pairs of eyes land on Bella and I, flashing away just as quickly.

"How soon?" Carlisle asks, looking at Edward this time, a look of intense concentration crosses his face.

"Less than... five minutes. They're running — they want to play." Edward suddenly scowls.

"Can you two make it?" Carlisle asks, I see his eyes flicker at Bella and I.

"No, not carrying." Edward answers.

"The last thing we need, is them catching their scent, and starting a hunt." Jasper says.

"How many?" Esme asks, her tone is soft, I know she's trying to keep calm, to keep me calm, another memory, this time of my father, crosses my mind.

"Four." Alice answers, seeming surprised.

"Four!" Emmett scoffs. "Let them come!"

"Wait." Alice's eyes are suddenly in the present. "One of them is a Pixie, she's..." Alice's eyes widen. "It's Pandora!" Silence suddenly bursts from the group.

"Wait, there are Pixies?! Who's Pandora?" Bella asks, Alice had told me who Pandora was, the first time I went over to the house with Jasper.

"Pixies are evil, they're faeries who've been turned evil without consent, only love can change them back." I quote my grimoire. "Pandora, is Alice's mate." All eyes are on me. "Alice, once she sees you, she's going to change right back." I state, looking up at her, her eyes widen once more, and she smiles. During this time, Carlisle seems to have been deliberating, only Emmett seems undisturbed, flexing his steel bands he calls arms, the rest are now staring at Carlisle's face with anxious and nervous eyes.

"We'll continue the game," Carlisle finally decides, his voice is level. "Alice said they were simply curious." Edward and Jasper pull Esme off to the side to speak, I can't hear their words as they're speaking in hushed tones, and so quickly, their lips seem to be vibrating, I only see the light shake of her head, and the look of relief on her face, before it's decided that Jasper will catch, Edward will call as he sits with Bella, and Esme will play. The others return to the field, warily sweeping the forest with their eyes, I hear Edward speaking to Bella.

"Take your hair down." His tone is low, even, and Bella complies.

"They are others coming now?" Bella asks.

"Yes, stay very still, keep quiet, and do not move from my side." Edward says, Jasper just gives me a look that says to do the same.

"Like pulling her hair down, will help. I can smell the both from across the field." Rosalie says.

"Rosalie." Edward's tone is frustrated as he glares at his sister, nobody seems to have any energy as the game continues, with apathy now, never hitting harder than a bunt, Emmett, Carlisle, and Rosalie hover on the infield, Rosalie constantly looks between Bella and I, myself with worry, and Bella emotionlessly. I can vaguely hear Edward apologizing to Bella behind me, my mind flickering between slight fear, and the memory of my father, Carlisle, Emmett and the others turn in the same direction, hearing the sounds of passage, too faint for Bella and I to hear. They are here.

They appear one by one, from the forest edge, my magic helping my vision, ranging from a dozen meters apart, the first male into the clear falls back immediately, but something inside me stirs with unease, the other male takes the front, he's a tall, dark haired man in a manner that clearly displays who leads their pack, but something inside me tells me it's a lie. The third, being the first woman, has startling red hair filled with dirt, sticks, and leafs, she walks with cat-like grace, and the fourth, the last woman, has caramel skin, unruly black curls pulled back, and dark eyes, a sign that she's turned Pixie. They close ranks before they continue cautiously toward us, exhibiting the natural amount of respect given by predators, when they encounter a larger, unfamiliar group of their kind, as they approach, I can see how they differ from my extended family, their walk is more cat-like, a gait that seems constantly on edge, ready to shift into a crouch at any give time.

They're dressed in the ordinary gear of everyday backpackers: jeans, casual button-down shirts made of heavy, weatherproof fabric, their clothes are frayed, though, with wear, and they are each barefoot, both men have their hair cropped short, contrary wise, both women do not, though the caramel skinned one is the only one holding her's back. Their sharp eyes carefully take in Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie, who step guardedly forwards to meet them, without any communication seeming to pass between them, they each straighten into a more casual bearing.

The man in the front is easily the most beautiful, olive-skin beneath the usual vampire pallor, his hair is a glossy black, he's of medium build with hard muscles, though nothing next to Emmett, or even my Jasper's, he smiles an easy smile, his teeth a gleam of perfect white. The first woman is wilder, her eyes shifting restlessly between the group before her, and the loose grouping around Bella and I, her chaotic hair quivers in the slight breeze, her posture is purely that of a feline. The second male hovers behind them, though closer to the first female, slighter than the leader, his pale honeyed hair and regular features both nondescript, his eyes though, completely still, somehow seeming the most vigilant. The last female, the one with caramel skin seems antsy, her hand tapping her leg, rocking on her feet, eyes wary are they flick from Carlisle's face, then Emmett's, to Rosalie, to the ground, and back, the air she gives off is that of a captured and scared animal, desperate to be saved and released, but also submissive.

Their eyes are different too, not the gold of black I have come to expect from my family, but a deep burgundy color, disturbing and sinister, telling me that they feast on human blood, and quite recently too. The dark haired man, still smiling, steps toward Carlisle, causing me to freeze in my soulmate's arms. "We thought we heard a game," He speaks in a relaxed voice, his accent is thick, like a mix of French and Cajun. "I'm Laurent, these are Victoria, James, and Pandora." He gestures to each one as he speaks their names.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Alice, Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Lilith." He points us out in the group, never drawing attention to individuals, my heart aches happily when he says my name, now realizing that he feels that I am family, just as I feel they are.

"Could you use a few more players?" Laurent asks, sociably. Carlisle matches Laurent's friendly tone.

"Actually, we were just finishing up, but we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning to stay in the area long?" He's secretly telling them to get lost, my eyes land on Pandora, willing her to look up, to look at Alice.

"We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. We haven't run into any company in a long time." Laurent explains.

"No, this region is usually empty except for us, and the occasional visitors, like yourselves." Carlisle answers, the tense atmosphere slowly starts to subside into a casual conversation, a quick look up at my love, and his eyes are a bit yellow, so I know it is his doing.

"What is your hunting range?" Laurent inquires.

"The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent residency nearby. There is another permanent settlement like ours up near Denali." Carlisle responds, ignoring the assumption behind the inquiry. Laurent rocks back on his heels slightly.

"Permanent? How do you manage that?" There's honest curiosity in his voice, Carlisle pauses for a moment.

"Why don't you come back to our home with us, and we can talk comfortably?" Carlisle's invitation is clearly genuine now. "It's a bit of a long story." James and Victoria exchange surprised looks at the word "home," but Laurent controls his expression better.

"That sounds interesting and very welcoming," As Laurent speaks, my eyes scan the rest of them, landing on James, his eyes narrow in on my face, and something seems to be triggered in my head, because an onslaught of memories wash over me, and before I can catch my breath, three things seem to happen at once, the wind kicks up, ruffling Bella and I's hair, causing the Edward and Jasper to stiffen, and the second male, James, suddenly whips his head back to us scrutinizing Bella and myself, his nostrils flaring. James lurches one step forwards, into a crouch, Edward bares his teeth as does Jasper, crouching in defense, a feral snarl rips from Jasper's throat, chills shoot down my spine at it.

"What is this?" Laurent demands in open surprise, neither James, nor Edward, nor Jasper relax from their aggressive stance, James feigns slightly to the side, and Edward shifts in response, Jasper backing his brother every step of the way.

"They're with us." Carlisle's firm rebuff is directed towards James, Laurent seemed to catch our scent, less powerfully than James, but awareness now dawns on his face.

"You brought snacks?" Laurent asks, his expression incredinculous as he takes an involuntary step forward, this time Edward snarls, causing Laurent to step back.

"I said they are with us." Carlisle corrects, not missing a beat with his harsh voice.

"But, they are human!" Laurent protests, the words are not at all aggressive, merely sounding astonished.

"Yes." Emmett hisses, evidently on our side, eyes on James, James extends from his crouch, his eyes diverting from Bella to me, head tilted as my heart hammers in my chest, cringing into Jasper's arms. When Laurent speaks, his tone is soothing, trying to defuse the sudden hostility in the air.

"It appears, we have a lot to learn about each other." He says.

"Indeed." Carlisle's voice is still cool, tone tight.

"But, we'd like to accept your invitation." Laurent's eyes flick toward Bella and myself, back to Carlisle. "And, of course, we will not harm the human girls. We won't hunt in your range, as I said." James glanced in disbelief and aggravation at Laurent, then exchanges another brief look with Victoria, whose eyes still flick from face to face, Carlisle measures Laurent's open expression for a moment, before he speaks.

"We will show you the way, Rosalie, Esme, Alice," He seems to struggle for a moment. "Emmett?" He seems to want to call Jasper, they gather together, blocking Bella and myself from view as they converge.

"Let's go, Bella." Edward says, voice low and bleak, the whole time I am watching James, Jasper's grip in my elbow, dragging me away as I stumble beside him, Bella the same as me. We're instantly thrown in the Jeep, Bella in front, Jasper starts to strap me in quickly, once Edward starts to do the same.

"OKAY, I GOT IT!" Bella growls, he's suddenly on the other side, climbing into the driver's side, starting the car as Jasper and I fight over my self belt and harness.

"STOP IT! What's going on?!" I demand, struggling against Jasper's hold.

"We have to get you two out of here!" Edward barks, the Jeep spits up dirt and gravel as he speeds through the woods. "Far away!" He hits the street and speeds up.

"What? No!" Bella cries.

"Turn around! You have to take us home!" I start to fight with my buckle.

"Lily, stop!" Jasper grabs me by my wrists.

"He's a tracker!" Edward shouts. "He's obsessed with the hunt, if you go home, you'll lead him straight there, that's the first place that he'll look!"

"My dad!" Bella cries.

"My family! You have to take us back!" I fight against Jasper's grip, kicking the back of Edward's seat as hard as I can. "Take us back! We'll figure something out, lead him away!" I scream.

"Yes! I can say I want to go home, and Lily can claim she's coming to talk me into coming back, or something!" Bella cries.

"It's not a bad idea." Jasper agrees.

"You can't just kidnap us." I murmur.

"Fifteen minutes," Edward states. "Grab the first thing you touch, the FIRST thing! Both of you!" Edward drops Jasper and I off at my house, watching as Jasper carries me to the porch.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Are you?" He nods as I kick in the door, speaking up. "GOD DAMMIT, JASPER! THIS IS NOT UP FOR NEGOTIATION!" I scream, racing towards the stairs.

"Lily, darlin, let's at least talk about this!" Jasper follows, I grab the end of the banister as my family races out of the kitchen and living room, flipping around to look at him.

"WHAT IS THERE TO TALK ABOUT?!" I scream.

"Lily, lower your voice, please." He begs.

"SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND! MY BEST FRIEND, AND SHE'S OFF, GOD KNOWS WHERE, POSSIBLY LOST BECAUSE YOUR BROTHER ANF HER GOT INTO A FIGHT, AND SHE'S GOING BACK TO PHOENIX!" I snarl.

"You can't just go racing off after her!" Jasper attempts to reason.

"WATCH ME." I turn on my heel, racing up the steps as I heard Jasper "explain" what's happening to my parents, by the time I'm in my room, locking my bedroom door for added effect, he's already here, helping me by throwing stuff on my bed as I grab my duffle bag. I grab my credit card and my money, throwing it in, pulling my grimoire from my mattress as Jasper yanks my duffle bag's zipper closed. The kitten lays on my bed, exhausted. sleeping through is whole thing, as I bite my lip, worrying for it a bit.

"Rosalie is here with the BMW, I'll meet you downstairs." He murmurs, I nod as I place a kiss on his lips, before I feel his pushing irritation and worry onto me, causing me to turn, yanking my duffle bag, snatching up my laptop and charger from my desk, storming out my bedroom door.

"Lily!" Jennifer breathes, standing before my door as if she's going to knock.

"I am going to get Bella, don't try to stop me." I state.

"I-I wasn't." She placates.

"Then why are you here?" I demand.

"Here." She shoves a bag into my hands, little glass vials clink, each one filled with a golden green color. "Alice called, told me what's really going on, these will enhance your power for about an hour, the more you take, the stronger you get." I blink at here. "Please, be careful." I pull her against me, hugging her as she pauses in surprise, then hugs me back. "I'll take care of your kitten." She pushes me towards the stairs. "Now, go!" I nod, rushing down the stairs as I burst out the front door, ignoring my family's calls of my name as I climb into Rosalie's car, and we're off, starting towards the house as I cram the already full bag with my laptop and potions.

Pulling up into the garage, once we arrive, we enter the house, my hand is clasped in Jasper's as Bella and Edward enter through the front door, Laurent, Pandora, and Carlisle round as corner, when Jasper yanks me behind himself and Rosalie, Edward pushing Bella behind himself as all three hide at the menacingly. "Wait! They came to warn us." Carlisle says.

"This is our fight, just as it wasn't mine when James and Victoria turned Pandora evil, we've grown tired of his games." Laurent speaks, motioning to the now green-eyed girl, who beams softly. "James is obsessed, he will not stop at anything, and the woman, Victoria? Do not underestimate her." His voice is daunting. "I have never seen anything like them, in my 300 years, that is why I joined his coven." I realize my gut instinct had been right, causing my stomach to floor.

"Where will you go now?" Everyone looks at me in surprise.

"I will head to this Denali clan, you speak of. I am interested in learning more about your way of life." Laurent looks at Pandora, who suddenly seems to realize, this is her choice.

"Ah- uh... Alice is my mate, Laurent, and you're my friend... I want... I want to stay." Everyone is surprised by Pandora's answer. "Just," She rests a gentle hand on his arm. "forget this life, please." She begs him, he nods once, before rushing past us, pausing to look at me.

"I am sorry." He says before continuing on his way, my eyebrow furrows as Jasper pulls me into the living room, where the rest of our family joins us.

"James and Victoria are undefeatable together, but if you break them up, they won't stand a chance- Confusing him while getting these two out of town, is your best bet, it won't work long, but their scent can do the trick." Pandora states.

"I read his mind, he's obsessed, once he's committed to a hint, he's unshakable." Edward states.

"We'll have to kill him." Jasper's words cause me to freeze. "Rip him apart, and burn the pieces." Esme has already started to move; her hand touches an inconspicuous keypad on the wall, and something groans, huge metal shutters begin to seal the glass wall as I stare on surprise.

"Pandora, and I will run Bella and Lilith south." Alice speaks up.

"As soon as those two are clear, we'll flip it, turn the hunt on him." Emmett states, his arms crossed over his chest, my breathing deepens as the thought of never seeing these people, my family, again, strikes me at full force, my knees give out as I clench my hands into fists, and my world spins.

"This can't be happening! This is -this is ridiculous, I can't..." I choke out, pressing a hand to my forehead, suddenly my vision is filled with Esme's face, her hands caressing my cheeks.

"Lily, breathe. Everything is going to be alright, breathe." Her soothing voice fills my ears, before Jasper lifts my face by my chin, his eyes flashing yellow as my hyperventilation gets worse.

"Darlin, breathe, just breathe." He presses his forehead to my own, suddenly calmness crashes over me, and my breathing starts to regulate as I blink back bitter tears, pressing my palms to my eyes.

"If anything happens to you all, I'll just- I just..." My mind flickering with the worst possible scenarios, Jasper lifts me to my feet, stroking my cheek.

"Nothing is gonna happen to us." He vows.

"Rosalie, will you please trade clothes with Bella?" Edward's voice breaks our thoughts.

"Why should I?" She hisses, my eyes widen as I look at her. "What is she to me? Except a menace— a danger you've chosen to inflict on all of us, even Lily at this point." Edward acts as though he doesn't hear her.

"Esme?" He asks.

"Of course," Esme swings Bella up into her arm, carrying her from the room.

"Will you at least trade with Lilith?" Edward demands, surprising Jasper and I both, Rosalie nods as she lifts me up as Esme had done Bella, skirting around the others, and up the stairs. We're in her room, with her striping me down before I can register what's happening, she undresses, shoving her clothes in my arms as she yanks mine on, I tug on her too tight pants, forcing the too tight shirt over her head, and I watch, helpless as she pulls on my combat boots, while I slip into her cleats. She rushes us back downstairs as I feel my heart quicken, hearing Alice speak.

"The woman will follow the truck, the man will track you." She's speaking to Edward, who nods as we all move toward the garage, Jasper is at my side in a flash, Esme steps outside with Bella's keys, while Rosalie steps over to Emmett's side.

"Alice, Pandora, you'll take the Mercedes, you'll need a dark tint in the South." Carlisle says, handing Alice the keys, who immediately ducks out with Pandora to bring the car around. "We're taking the Jeep." Carlisle's gestures to Edward and Jasper's sides, surprising me at the intention to go with them. "Let's go." Everyone moves towards the kitchen, when Jasper sweeps me up in a hug, lifting me from the floor, my legs wrap around his waist, arms around his neck, face buried in his chest. Unaware of everyone watching, he leans his face down to my own, capturing my lips in his own, causing my heart to swell and ache, painful thoughts fill me at the idea of being apart like this.

"No goodbyes." I murmur as he sets me down.

"No tears." He responds, stroking my cheek, his ocher eyes burning with an intensity, tracing each feature of my face, as it to burn it into his memory.

"No I love yous." He nods.

"We'll be back together before you know it." He presses another kiss to my lips, and is suddenly gone.

 _ **Wahhh! Please don't hate me for splitting them up! I promise it'll get better! ^-^ Seriously though, you are all amazing, and beautiful, and thank you all for sticking with me so far! Two reviews equal a new chapter! Read, review, enjoy!**_


	17. SONG AN

**_Okay, last author's note before I post a new chapter (When we get internet back), first, if we hit 100 reviews before I end the book, I will cry, aaaaaand!_** **I will hold a little competition for you guys, to be in my next book!** ** _Florence & the Machine Cosmic Love is now Jasper and Lily's song! ^-^_**

 ** _You guys are the best! -_** **Alexanzondria**


	18. Chapter 14

_**New Chapter Fourteen! Edited it, and it's longer! We JUST got internet back! YAY!**_

~Chapter Fourteen~

Yellow light streams through the window as I wake up the next day, lethargy clouds my head as I look around, realizing that I am in a hotel, everything from the previous few days comes flooding back, causing me to start to shake, curling up on the edge of the bed, gripping my shoulders to hug myself. Alice and I had a discussion, the two of us being the last two awake, a few nights ago, on the plane, she told me that her visions of my future disappeared completely, when James and Victoria entered the field, that's why everyone has been so protective of me. Thinking back on that, I feel myself start to quiver, remembering the memories that flooded back to me in the field, of my mother, of my father, of their strange deaths, then one by one they were ripped away again, everything gone, which left me feeling completely lost, and Jasper brought me back. A feeling of loneliness floods me as I spot my bag on the dresser, standing to cross over to it, I pull out a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt, showering before dressing in my everyday clothes, I exit my room to find the livingroom. Alice and Pandora are sitting on the couch, Bella on the floor before them as Alice gasps, her head snapping up as I look up in with with Pandora.

"The tracker, he just changed courses." Alice breathes, Bella stands, crossing to me, where I hug her, the two of us worried.

"Where will it take him, Alice?" Pandora asks, pulling out a pad of paper and a pen, pressing the pen into her hand.

"Mirrors? A room full of mirrors." Alice murmurs as she sketches watch she sees, before Bella looks at Alice in slight confusion.

"Edward said that, the visions aren't always certain." Bella says, stepping over to them, looking down at the sketch.

"They're subjective, the visions change with the course the person is on." I explain, causing Bella to look at me, before turning back to the sketch to look at the paper Alice is drawing on.

"So, the path the tracker is on now, will lead him to… a ballet studio?" Bella asks, causing everyone to look at her.

"You know this place?" Alice asks, I find myself waiting with baited breath.

"Sorta, well no. I took lessons when I was younger. The school I went to had an archway," She taps the paper. "Just like that."

"Was your school here, in Phoenix?" Pandora asks, fear and worry shoot up my spine, had James figured us out?

"Yeah." Suddenly, Bella's phone rings in her pocket, she lifts it to her ear. "Edward?" My heart skips a beat, fear crawling down my back, when my phone rings as well, I step out of the room to answer it.

"Darlin'?" His sweet southern accent breathes in my ear, causing warmth to shoot through my body, my legs give out as my breath hitches in my throat.

"Jasper? Jazz, what's going on?" I breathe out.

"I'm so sorry darlin, the tracker, he figured it out sooner than we thought, and changed courses. Edward and I are coming to get you two, Esme and Rosalie are going back to protect your families, then you and I, and Edward and Bella, are gonna go somewhere far away, while the others continue to hunt him down." His voice is thick as I let out a shuddering breath. "I love you, I will never let anything happen to you."

"I can fight too, Jasper. I don't have these powers for nothing." I can hear him sigh, before the sound of something crunching.

" **Dude!** " I can hear Emmett shout. " **That's my Blackberry!** "

"No, Lilith… I forbid that- you're in danger as it is!" He scolds.

"But, I-"

" _ **NO**_!" I flinch at his shout.

" **Fine!** " I hang up, slipping my phone back in my pocket, entering the main room to join the others. "Where's Pandora?" Confusion colors my voice.

"She went to check out, we're relocating to a hotel closer to airport." Alice explains, I nod as I look over at Bella, who opens her mouth to speak, only to go quiet as her phone rings, and she looks at it in surprise, before she answers it.

"Mom, hey, glad you got my messages. What're you doing at home?" Bella asks as she turns away.

"I better go check on Pandora." Alice smiles as she exits the room as I turn to Bella with a smile, only to notice that she's gone rigid.

"D-Don't hurt her!" Bella snaps, causing me to frown, placing a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look at me, before pulling the phone from her ear, putting it on speaker.

"Hello, Lilith. I must say, you have grown up beautifully." My body goes stiff, looking at Bella, before looking back down at her phone.

"How do you know that?" I demand.

"You don't remember me? Such a shame, seeing as you watched as I drained the life from your parents." He hisses, his tone is insulted, my blood starts to run cold. "You watch from under your parent's bed, and I knew, I was going to do the same to you, when those annoying pests called police, showed up." He chuckles. "Now, I have someone of great importance to your friend-"

"Wait! _Wait!_ " An unfamiliar female voice calls.

" **Stop!** Don't hurt my mom!" Bella cries.

"I need you to do something for me, then. Think you can get away from your little friend, and that traitor?" James asks, his voice is taunting, obviously he's not really giving us a choice.

"No." Bella states.

"Aw, that wasn't the answer I was hoping to get. Think you can get away, if little mommy's life depends on it?" He threatens.

" _Yes_!"I growl out.

"Such attitude." He chuckles. "Bella knows where I want you to go, I'll see you then. And Bella, be a dear- I don't have all day." With that, he hands up, causing me to let out a shaky breath, look at Bella, who nods to me. Once we're checked into the new hotel, Bella and I convene in my room to discuss the plan in hushed voice, the two of us discussing the idea of leaving letters for Edward and Jasper, under the pretense of leaving them for our families.

"Alice?" I ask, once we enter the main room, she's looking down, when her head snaps up, looking at Bella and I. "Is everything okay? Did something change?"

"No," My brow furrows at what seems to be a lie. "Did you need something?"

"If we wrote letters to our families, would you see that they get them?" Bella asks.

"Yeah, I promise." Alice answers, causing me to look at Bella with a forced smile, before we duck into the bedroom, once more, the two of us pulling out pads of paper, and pencils, before I sit on the edge of the bench, under the window, the pad of paper on my knees as I take a deep breath in, the release it in a sigh, pressing the pencil to the page.

 _ **Jasper,**_

 _ **I am sorry for leaving like this, but he has Bella's mother, and I can't let someone I care back, have someone die, not when I can stop it. I love you, and I'm so sorry, for everything, for hanging up on you, for falling for you only to leave you, and honestly… I am sorry that I moved to Forks, because I put your family in so much danger, I'm a terrible mate. I know this may not work, that he may kill her still, but I have to try.**_

 _ **Don't be upset with Alice, or Pandora, if Bella and I get away, it'll be a miracle in and of itself, tell them thank you for me, tell everyone. Tell Esme for bring back my memories of my mother, especially, because I now know, now that I remember that I was loved, that I wasn't just abandoned. Please, don't come after him, he wants that. I can't stand the thought of anyone else being hurt, because of me, especially you.**_

 _ **Before I came to Forks, I was lost, broken, and felt so alone, never feeling that I belong, and low and behold, I was adopted, you came along, and introduced me to a world I never knew existed. Your family just welcomed me, accepted my quirks and flaws, and made me feel I belong- that's all I ever wanted. I know that I didn't give you anything, that I just took what you gave, everything was so uneven, and you never got upset with me, and that make you all the more perfect. I got my wish, so continue to live, after I am gone- for me? This is the last thing I will ever ask of you.**_

 _ **I love you, please forgive me,**_

 _ **Lilith.**_

Wiping tears from my eyes, I sniffle as a few tears fall onto the paper, blurring a few words together as I choke out an attempt at a calming breath, folding the paper in half, before wiping my eyes, and tucking the letter in my pocket. The car ride with Alice and Pandora is filled with silence, even waiting for the plane to land, it's quiet as Bella and I place the letters down on the table, causing Alice to look at us in confusion. "For my mom." Bella states.

"For my family."I add before Bella and exchange looks.

"I've got to go to the bathroom." Bella states as she stands.

"Let me go with you." Alice offers.

"Actually," I stand. "Let me go, I've got to use the restroom as well." Alice looks at me skeptically, but I beam at her. "I want to clean myself up a bit, before Jasper lands. Plus, we aren't going to get attacked in such a public place, if we do, I have power enough to hold them off." My reasoning causes her to sigh, nodding as Bella takes my hand, slowly leading me towards the restroom. As soon as we're out of sight, we make a break for the front door, catching the closest cab, where Bella spouts off and address, the cab driver pulls away from the curb just as I look back to see Alice and Pandora break through a crowd at the front door, Alice stares after us in fear, guilt eating at me. Turning around in my seat, Bella takes my hand as we spend our last few minutes in worry, the two of us hoping for this to be an end.

The cab pulls up outside the ballet studio, I pull out two large bills, tossing them in the front seat, before climbing out with Bella, her arm is looped through mine as the two of us open the front door, rushing inside, the lights are off inside, making everything dark as I pull out Bella's can of Pepperspray from my pocket, tucking it in her front one, and look at her. "Stay close to me." I whisper, she swallows thickly, before she nods.

" **Bella?** _ **Bella?!**_ **Where are you?!** " I hear a woman's voice from the phone, Bella and I bolt toward where it's coming from. " _There_ you are!" The woman's voice says as we stop before the closet, the two of us exchange looks of confusion, before Bella yanks the door open, revealing a tv playing a home video, presumably of Bella when she was younger with her mother.

"Mom, I suck." Young Bella says.

"You do _not_ suck." Younger Renee says, suddenly a man chuckles, causing the two of us to turn, James steps into the light, his reflection cast upon every mirror in the room.

"That's my _favorite_ part, you were such a **stubborn** child." He states, eyes narrowed as my hand lands on Bella's arm, and she frowns.

"She's not even here!" Bella barks.

"No, but you just had to go and make it _so_ easy." James starts to move to the side, slower than even a human moves, his eyes on the two of us, calculating our emotions. "How do you think your mates will feel, knowing that they're left without anything to remember you by? Do you think they'll reach you in time?"

"We left them letters." Bella spits.

"Ah! How _sweet_ ," His tone is heavily sarcastic. "do you suppose they'll treasure them?" He's taunting us. "Will they _avenge_ you?" My fist clenches, my magic vibrates in my veins, and my palm is burning with heat.

" _I_ _ **knew**_ _it._ " I hiss. "You **want** them to come after you, too bad I specifically asked Jasper _not_ to in my letter." James eyes narrow at me.

"Little Lilith Michaelson, the lonely orphan who's always in the way." James smirks as he pulls out a video camera. "I _thought_ you'd be doing something like that, so I thought we'd leave them a little letter of our own." He rushes us, slamming me into the wall by my throat, keeping his hand there enough to let me breath, but not enough that I don't have to struggle, my eyes blacking over a bit as I pry at his hand. "I took this from your house, Bella, I hope you don't mind." He flips the camera open, pressing record. "And, action." He zooms in on Bella's face as she looks at me, weakly, and he gasps softly. "That'll break little Edward's heart." Bella's face shifts to being furious.

"You-! He has- **EDWARD HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!** " She shoves him, but he kicks her back into the wall, I can see her reach for the pepper spray as I feel James' grip tighten around my neck, causing me to gasp for air, suddenly Bella sprays him, causing him to recoil, grunting as he drops me, I snatch up Bella's hand, bolting across the room, before James is before us, grabbing Bella's arm, he throws her across the room into a pillar, her head smacks the sharp corner of it, and I realize that she's already bleeding as James turns to me, grabbing me by the throat, and lifting me off the floor as he smirks.

"Always so sympathetic." He brings me closer. "Always smelling so appetizing." I spit in his eye, he merely grimaces as I grin.

"Want to know _**how come**_?" I rasp, his brow furrows as I reach up to his wrist, ice encasing his wrist as he drops me in surprise, I go to run towards Bella, when he yanks me off my feet by my arm, something snaps from the strength of his grip, causing me to scream, then he drops me, stomping on my leg, causing the bone to snap loudly, pain floods my veins as I scream. As he turns to Bella, I force myself up, launching myself on his back, he rips me off, chucking me across the room like a ragdoll, sending me crashing into a mirror, shards embedding in my skin as my skin burns, and my eyes close as I scream out in pain.

My eyes blur as I force them open, I can see James slamming Edward into a mirror as I look over at Bella, she's screaming, her leg is bent in an odd shape, and my anger burns in my skin, my eyes landing on the fight, where James goes flying into another mirror via my magic, and Edward is on him, tearing chunks out of James. Crawling over to Bella, my arm curled against my chest, my leg throbs as I bump it into someone's foot, looking up as Jasper's turns to me, his eyes widening. "Lilith!" He screams, dropping beside me as I look over at Bella, seeing Carlisle and Alice over there. " _ **Carlisle!**_ " The doctor looks at me, he frowns as I blink, Jasper rolls me onto my back, his hands on my face.

"Jasper, one moment." Carlisle speaks up, I can see the internal battle that Jasper is having, his eyes are shifting between ocher and black, before I look at him as James screams.

" _Go._ "I whisper, whimpering as Carlisle touches my arm and leg softly, my world is full of a rushing sound as I see Carlisle's lips moving, Jasper pulls off his belt, handing it to Carlisle, before disappearing, the pain in my arm intensifies as Carlisle moves, popping it in my socket, my scream splits the air, and I can see fire starting just beyond him. My eyes blur as Carlisle rips up two floor boards, I cry out as my mind starts to hazy. " _ **JASPER!**_ " It takes me a moment to realize that it's me screaming his name.

"Breath," Carlisle suddenly says. "Lily, breath!" I suck in a sharp breath, Jasper is at my side once more, before everything goes dark.

 _ **Two reviews for the new chapter! Read, Review, Enjoy! 100 reviews in two chapters, and I will start the competition for the new book!**_


	19. Chapter 15

_**A new Chapter! One more to go after this! Thanks for sticking around!**_

~Chapter Fifteen~

The sound of beeping encroaches my peaceful sleep, accompanied by a painful stinging sensation in my arm, the other feels heavy, like lead, and I can feel something taped to my nose, causing me to reach for it as I blink open my eyes. "Oh no you don't." A hand catches mine, causing me to look up to see Jennifer setting the hand back on my bedsheet, looking over at me. "Morning, sleepy head."

"Jenni?" My voice is hoarse, throat dry, lips cracking a bit as she winces, lifting a glass of water from the bedside, tucking the straw between my lips as I greedily suck the icy liquid down. "Where's Jasper? James, is he dead? How's Bella? Whe-" She sticks the straw back between my lips.

"Jasper is down in the cafeteria, getting you food, for when you woke up. The man, James? He is dead, and Bella is fine, fairing better than you at least. Sheryl wanted to be here, bit the school wouldn't give her the time she needs, off, and Matthew has to stay home woth the new foster kids, so they sent me up here." Jennifer explains softly, she frowns. "Why didn't you take the potions?"

"I forgot- I was more worried about Bella and her mother's safety." She sighs as she nods. "Speaking of, her parents are going to ask, what's the story?"

"Bella and Edward got into a fight, Bella left and you chased after her, to convince her to come back, Edward, Carlisle, and Jasper came along, and you managed to convince her, together, to come back to the boy's hotel to talk it out. Bella tripped on the rug at the top of the stairs, and fell down two flights, crashing into you halfway down the first, the two of you fell through a window, the way you landed, you landed on your arm, having broken your leg on the way down the stairs, and Bella broke her leg as well." She looks at me expectantly, causing me to nod.

"That sounds like us." I agree.

"Look, now would be a good time to tell you, Jasper read your letter to him... he's not... happy." She says, as if on cue, the door opens with my blonde haired, southern Adonis, tray piled up with fatty and healthy foods alike, Jennifer stands, shooting me a comforting look as she wanders out. Jasper moved the hospital table before me, setting the tray on it, before sitting down in Jennifer's previous seat, the two of us just staring at each other, for a full five minutes.

"I'm sorry." I state, looking down at the tray before me.

"I'm not mad about you leaving, well, actually, I am, but mostly, I am mad at your letter." I press my lips together in tight line. "Darlin, you can't just keep putting yourself down, and apologizing for being yourself, this relationship is more give and take than you think."

"No it's not!" I snap, looking at him. "I try to give as much as I take, but you always seem to give even more! I mean, how long have you waited for the day we'd meet? To you, it seems to be forever, for me, I didn't even know that you existed! Eighteen years, Jasper, eighteen years on this planet and I was blissfully ignorant of the man in so much pain, waiting for me. That's a take in my book." I sigh, attempting to sit up, when he's already there, hands gently lift me into the sitting position, careful of my arm, which is currently in a heavy cast.

"It's my job to give you the world, Lilith, to protect you, to love you." He caresses my cheek. "And, sadly, I seem to be failing at the project part." My eyes find his, holding his gaze with anger brewing inside of me.

"That is NOT true, I left of my own free will!" I argue, he suddenly chuckles at me.

"Ah, darlin. It doesn't matter, I am just so happy that you are alive." find myself blinking rapidly at the sudden change he has, when he tucks a dark lock behind my ear. "Do you know how fearful that I was, that Edward hadn't reached you in time? How afraid I was that he couldn't hold him off, until we got there? That I had lost you? I find myself alive, all over again, whenever you breath, whenever I hear your heart pump, and blood pulse. Darlin, your entire body is a musical symphony, that I love, and if it ever goes quiet, I don't know if I can continue to live." He explains, heat rushes to my cheeks.

"Cheesy romantic." I tease, causing him to burst into laughter, for three whole minutes, and once he calms down, he looks at me with that perfect smirk of his, which I love to believe is purely mine.

"Cheesy romantic I may be, but keep in mind that I am your cheesy romantic." He counters, causing me to blush again, he stands up specifically to lean toward me, he brushes his lips against mine, softly, his hand cupping my cheek as he he does so,my heart seems to struggle to keep beating as an electric current seems to pass between us by our lips, and once he pulls away, I smile up at him. "Now," He lifts up an apple slice, sticking it in my mouth. "you need to eat."

Less than three days later, I am sitting in my bed, at home, with my leg propped up, my arm in it's clunky cast, my laptop sits on a pile of books at the edge of the bed, Beauty and the Beast plays on the screen, Jennifer is lounging on the bed beside me, my kitten, Jinxaboo, or Jinx, is snoozing peacefully on my stomach in a little ball. "Lilith!" I look up in surprise at my name, finding Esme and Rosalie standing in the door beside Carlisle and Emmett, the last of the Cullen clan that I have yet to see. Rosalie is by my side in a second, lifting me from the bed carefully, to cradle me to her chest, her sweet sunflower scent overpowering me for a moment.

"Easy, Rosalie, her leg is still healing, as well as her arm." Carlisle warns as the blonde sets me back on my bed, the doctor comes over to the bedside, smiling at me, Esme accompanies him.

"I brought you some Lasagna, homemade." Esme sets a container and fork on my bedside table, beaming as Emmett wraps him arms around Rosalie's waist, watching as Carlisle sets a medical bag on the bed, and I smirk at the bear-like boy.

"Font look so glum, Em, I'll be back to kicking your arse in Mortal Kombat in no time." I tease causing him to let out a chuckle, the three of them watching as Carlisle checks my blood pressure.

"That was a really stupid thing, though, Lil." He says, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Emmett, we've been over this. If I hadn't gone, Bella would have been killed, or turned." I state, he sighs as he nods, looking away from me to look at my room.

"Isn't there some kind of potion or spell that can speed up the healing process?" Rosalie asks softly, our new siblings still doing know they're witches, the whole thing being a big secret apparently.

"Only powerful enough to heal her arm, and I would need Carlisle's okay to use it." Jennifer answers.

"Why you?" Emmett asks.

"Because, witches can't heal themselves, it takes too much energy, and it's dangerous, it's painful when anyone does it." I answer, causing the four of them to exchange looks, before Carlisle turns to me.

"I believe it'd be best to heal it with magic, you only have a hairline fracture, where as your leg was almost shattered." Carlisle answers.

"Alright," I look at Emmett. "get my door? Don't need Ricky, Angel, and Winnie seeing this." I state, he's closing my door, and back in a flash, Jennifer sits up on her knees beside me, they each take a step back as her hands start to glow blue, the smell of Oranges and Teakwood fill the room as I bite my knuckle to keep from crying out in pain, there is a snap of the bone shifting and healing, then the pain is gone, the smell fading with her magic.

"Done." She says, Carlisle quickly removes the cast in a way that only a vampire doctor could, and has my bend it every which way, before beaming at me.

"Your arm is healed completely." He states, causing me to grin as Emmett whoops, lifting me up in a bear hug, mindful of my leg, once he sets me down, I dramatically gasp for breath, causing laughter to echo through the room, from my family around me. We all talk for a few hours, Jennifer is surprisingly relaxed with them, despite not knowing much about them, she acts like she is part of the family, after it hits six o'clock, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett leave to maintain appearances to my newer siblings, Jennifer goes to bed around eight, leaving me alone, as I have been sleeping on and off all day.

"Hello hello!" Alice chants as she opens the doors to my balcony, Jasper playfully pushes her into the room, the pixie-like brunette twirls onto the room, flitting over to my bed where she sits, cross-legged, at the foot, her eyes land on Jinx, who is sitting under a slotted basket, meowing at me as Jasper leans over beside the bed, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Why is Jinxaboo under a basket?" Jasper asks.

"Because, she was naughty, and naughty kitties get put in the basket of shame." I state, gripping my uninjured leg, looking pointedly away from the kitten, my nose in the air.

"Alright, darlin." He presses a kiss to my lips, when Alice giggles brightly, looking at me as I look at her with a blush stained scowl.

"Alice, may I ask why you are here?" I ask, causing Alice to scowl up at her brother.

"Jasper," She spits at his name with venom. "has something he was supposed to ask you."

"She's still in recovery, Alice." He says, causing me to laugh.

"Magic can only help so much." I point out to Alice, causing her to frown.

"Just ask!" Alice snaps, causing her brother to frown, before he looks at me softly.

"Darlin," He takes my hand in his. "would you go to prom with me?" He asks, I look at him, completely dumbfounded as I look at a beaming Alice, then up at him.

"Alice put you up to this?" I ask, causing the tiny immortal to gasp at me.

"How rude!" Alice cries.

"Yeah," Jasper chuckles, pretending he didn't even hear her. "but, what do you say, darlin? I want to give you a relatively human experience."

"I don't have anything to wear." I point out.

"Already taken care over, and you're going to look amazing!" Alice chirps, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Then, I suppose that's fine. I would love to go with you." Alice squeals, glomping me in a hug as Jasper chuckles, my eyes are practically being squeezed out of my head by Alice, when I smack her on the shoulder. "Alice! Air!" I rasp, she instantly releases me.

"Sorry! Sorry!" She stands, smile still stretched across her lips. "Right, so I will go pick put your dress tomorrow, and you can stay at our house that night!"

"Wait, what?" I ask, once I can breath again.

"Your parents already said yes, so you can't back out now!" Alice answers as she ducks out the balcony, popping her head back in. "Sweet dreams!" She jumps down from the balcony, running off once more, and I look up at Jasper, looking completely exhausted.

"It's Alice. What can you do?" He chuckles, sitting next to me in bed, causing me to wrap my arms around him, leg still propped up, snuggling in his arms, head resting on his chest as his arms wrap around me, the two of us content.

"The fact that it's Alice, is what just might kill me." I taunt, he chuckles, his arms tighten around me though.

"I'm not going to let anyone take you from me, least of all, my sister. I love you darlin." He murmurs causing me to beam, blushing at his words.

"I love you too." I answer, causing him to smile at me. "Now, be quiet so I can sleep." I joke, causing him to laugh at me, once he calms down, he strokes my back, just along my spine, humming softly, just for me, lethargy sweeps over me, and soon I am fast asleep in his arms, smiling contently.

 _ **Okay! 2 reviews equal the final Chapter! Let's get it going! Thanks for sticking with me this long, sorry that this chapter is a little weird, I didn't remember where I wanted to go with it. XD Who likes the kitten's name? I LOVE it!**_


	20. Chapter 16

**_Okay, I lied! Next chapter is the last one! I just cannot stop writing today! Please enjoy!_**

~Chapter Sixteen~

Sitting on the edge of Bella's bed, with Bella beside me, Alice kneels behind me, brushing my hair as she blow dries it, I am putting sparkling stickers on Bella's boot, once my hair is dry, is falls in dark curls, down my back, naturally, so Alice takes a few pieces, braiding them around the crown of my head, letting the rest flow down my shoulders. "You look great, already, Lily." Bella compliments as Alice starts to press diamond bobby pins into my black curls to keep my hair from getting flyaways.

"Thanks, Bella." I smile nervously as Alice taps my shoulder, telling me to stand up so Bella can take my spot, I walk over to the rocking chair that has a bag with my name on it, pulling out the dress, which I struggle with to get over my head, tugging it into place, I slip on a flat over my barefoot, and look in Bella's mirror off to the side of the bed. My dress is a dark plum color, three tier with tassels at the bottom, like a flapper girl's dress, it ties up, around, my neck with a plunging neckline. Slipping a black shawl around my arms, I quickly latch an, empty, golden locket around my neck, where it rests on the dip in my collarbone, then I add a light layer of cover-up, followed by some blush, a light layer of lipstick, and some smokey eyeshadow.

"There, Bella, you are officially perfect!" Alice chirps, causing me to turn, finding Bella in a navy blue, three tier dress with a white wrap, one light blue converse on, a light layer of make-up, and her brow hair is curled perfectly.

"You look amazing, Bella." I state, causing her to blush softly.

"Thanks, so do you." Alice nods along with Bella's statement, before she beams at me.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have my own date to get ready for." With that, Alice ducks out Bella's window, and I watch as she bounds away, before looking over at Bella.

"Ready?" I ask, nerves shaking my voice as she nods.

"Yeah." Looping her arm through my own, Bella leads out of her room, down the hall, where we part at the stairs, for safety as we thump down the steps together. Charlie looks up for where he's been watching Edward, who is beside Jasper, the three men stand as we come into view, a heavy silence hangs between us all. "Alice lent me the dress, and the boot, Lilith decorated it." Bella explains to Edward to break the silence.

"You're perfect." Edward murmurs, causing Bella to blush as Charlie looks at him with a look of surprise and annoyance, Jasper smirks at me as I trump my way down to his side, where he wraps his arm around my waist, pressing his forehead to mine, staring at me lovingly. "I'll keep her safe, chief Swan." Edward promises, bringing me out of my stupor.

"I heard that before." Charlie states, Jasper pulls out a purple rose corsage, which he slips on my wrist silently, and I smile up at him, softly, the four of us walking outside, before Charlie stops me. "Here." He slips a canister of Pepperspray into my hand. "I've already put a new one in Bella's bag, but you've been there for her, the accident, the drives to school, driving after her to get her to come home, the other accident." The chief smiles at me. "Thank you, for taking care of Bella for me."

"She's my best friend, Charlie. I wouldn't have it any other way." I grip the canister, smiling as I tuck it into my boot, hobbling after Jasper, who smiles at me.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"Hmm?" I look up at him. "Oh, fine! Fine." I agree with a nod, he helps me into Carlisle's Mercedes, which he borrowed for tonight, holding my hand as we drive off towards the school. He pulls up beside Edward, the two of them helping Bella and I to the bench nearby, where we are to wait for them to park the car.

"Bella!" I turn to find Jacob appearing from the treeline, he's in slacks, a white T-shirt, and a black tie.

"Hey, Jacob!" Bella greets.

"Wow." He gestures to her, then his eyes land on me. "You too, Lily."

"You too! Are you crashing the prom, or something? Did you come with a date?" Bella inquires.

"Nah, my dad, he... uh... paid me to come talk to you guys." He sits beside Bella and I, as Bella looks confused. "Twenty bucks, and a new part for the Rabbit." He explains.

"Alright." I nod.

"Yeah, he just said, and quote "We'll be watching you" unquote." Jacob pauses. "He wants you two to break up with your boyfriends." He finish.

"Alright," Bella laughs. "Tell him, I said thanks."

"Yeah." Jacob laughs.

"And to pay up." I add, causing him to beam at me, I notice Edward walking over at a human pace, just as Bella does, she goes to stand up, when Jacob jumps up.

"Here, let me help you-" Edward's hands land on Bella's arms, helping her stand.

"Jacob." He states, causing me to look between the two boys in surprise, Jacob glares at Edward, before looking at Bella as Jasper comes to help me up.

"Bella." He states, the looks at me as Jasper wraps his arm around my waist. "Lilith." Jacob turns, disappearing into the trees again.

"I leave you alone for two seconds, and the wolves descend." Jasper taunts as we start up the path, after posing for our picture, Jasper leads me into the gym where the dance is happening. Music pulses, lights bend and twine, people crowd the tables and the dance floor, there are roulette wheels, and poker tables full of people, drinks and snacks passing around by waitresses and waiters.

I spot Eric and Angela up at the DJ stand, Tyler is dancing with an unfamiliar brunette, and Jessica and Mike are laughing, posing for pictures on stage, all the people dancing and crowding into every corner makes the room unbearably hot, and I tell Jasper as such, so he leads me put the back to the courtyard with a gazebo wrapped in faerie lights. A violinist, cellist, and other musical instrument players are playing relaxing music off to the side, a few couples are dancing as Jasper turns to me, bowing with a hand stretched out, causing me to take it, he pulls me close as the song fades, a new one starting.

 _"A star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes_

 _I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind"_ My arm winds around his neck as he places one on his waist, Jasper leads us around into big sweeping steps.

" _The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

 _You left me in the dark_

 _No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

 _In the shadow of your heart_

 _And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat_

 _I tried to find the sound_

 _But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,_

 _So darkness I became_ " Jasper spins me out, pulling me back in, his hands going to my hips, where he lifts me, twirling around, before setting me down, sweeping low in a dip, before he brings me up once more.

" _The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

 _You left me in the dark_

 _No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

 _In the shadow of your heart_

 _I took the stars from my eyes, and then I made a map_

 _And knew that somehow I could find my way back_

 _Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too_

 _So I stayed in the darkness with you_ " He spins me around, before I beam at him, wrapping myself in his arm, I grab his hand, spinning outward, before he twirls me inward, dipping me one more, before we both laugh, slowly sweeping across the floor in a circle.

" _The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

 _You left me in the dark_

 _No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

 _In the shadow of your heart_

 _The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

 _You left me in the dark_

 _No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

 _In the shadow of your heart"_ As the song ends, he dips me low, swinging me around as my arms wind around his neck, coming back up to press my forehead to his, he smiles at me, almost cheekily. Pulling back from our embrace, he leads back into the gym, where we wind through the crowd, passing Bella and Edward, Alice and Pandora, even Emmett and Rosalie, we stop outside in the parking lot.

"Wait here, we have one more place to go, so let me bring the car around." He pecks me on the lips, before disappearing at vampire speed. I feel someone watching me as I wait, looking up at the treeline, I find a large pair of eyes glaring right out me, causing me to place a quick enhancement spell on my eyes, looking into the woods to find a large black wolf, taller than an average human, even taller than Emmett, with bead brown eyes, watching me, causing my heartbeat to pick up speed, when Jasper pulls up in the car, causing me to school my features, banishing the spell as he rounds over to me, opening the passenger side door. "Your chariot, my lady." He taunts.

"Why thank you, kind sir." I joke back as I climb in, he closes the door, rounding to the driver's side, where he climbs in, driving off. After twenty minutes, he parks the car, taking my hand once we're out, and leads into the treeline, directing us the entire way, pausing as one place, where he pulls back a curtain of ivy, revealing a lantern lit path, which leads to an old oak tree with a blanket spread out, a picnic basket sitting upon it with two candles lit. "Wow!" I breathe, the two of us settling into the blanket, he pulls out a few Tupperware containers of warm food, that is obviously Esme's cooking, and Jasper smiles as he hands me a fork.

"You can eat whatever you like, Esme made it especially for you." He explains, causing me to grin as I spear a ravioli, popping it in my mouth, where I groan happily. Jasper chuckles as he pulls out a wine goblet, filling it with grape soda, setting it before me as I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Grape soda? You really know how to treat a girl, Jasper." I tease as I sip the soda, happily.

"You said it's your favorite." He chuckles.

"It is... Jazz, this whole night has been just perfect." I explain, causing him to smile, caressing my face as he presses his lips to mine, lovingly.

"That's because, you deserve everything to be perfect, because you re perfect." He starts, my skin flushes, causing him to beam smugly, looking away.

"You enjoy this, don't you?" I demand playfully.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" He smirks, telling me differently, by the end of the picnic, I have tried some of everything that Esme is made, the two of us tag team packing the picnic and lanterns away, before he carries everything to the car, and is back, sweeping me up in his arms, carrying me back the same way we came. By the time we've reached his house, my exhaustion has started to wear on me, so he carries me inside, down to his bedroom, only leaving when I change into my loose black and blue PJ shirt, and shorts, where he comes back in, laying me on the bed, gently removing my boot, before curling up next to me. His head is under my arm, he's changed into sweat pants, leaving himself shirtless as I place my hand to the cold plains of his chest, tracing the contours of his muscles as he is fiddling with the radio, the song we had danced to earlier comes on, causing me to beam.

"Leave it, please?" He looks at me in surprise, but I smile up at him. "I love it." He nods, setting his remote on the bedside table, resting his other hand on my waist.

"Have fun tonight?" He asks softly.

"I enjoyed myself thoroughly. I loved dancing with you." I look up at his ocher eyes. "Did you have fun tonight?"

"I had more fun, than I have in a long time." He admits, I pause, biting my bottom lip as he looks at me, frowning. "What?"

"It's nothing." I answer.

"No, it's something- I know that look." He caresses my cheek. "You know you can always talk to me, so what is it?" He asks.

"It's just... Alice can't see my future, still. Ever since James and Victoria, doesn't that mean that I am going to die? Or that I am still in danger, at least?" I ask softly.

"I swear to you, Lilith, nobody is going to hurt you, not with me here." He vows.

"And you're always going to be here, right?" I state, in disbelief.

"Darlin, I'll be here, for as long as you want me to be, I swear it to you." He answers.

"I have something, I want you to promise me." He looks at me I'm all seriousness. "Don't promise me something, you can't keep."

 _ **The Epilogue is next! Two reviews for it! You'll never believe what I have planned, or for how far ahead I have it planned! Read, review, enjoy!**_


	21. Epilogue

_**Here is the short Epilogue, guys! You're not going to believe what I have planned for the next three books in the series! I hope you all will continue reading, when I write Breaking Faster!**_

~ Epilogue ~

-UNKNOWN POV-

A car parks just outside city limits, a midnight blue Mercedes, the door opens to reveal a woman with dark tan skin, black hair, brown eyes, dressed in blue jeans, a black halter top with a black leather jacket on. She steps out of the car, pushing her sunglasses up, into her hair, and she lights up a cigarette, taking a long drag from it as her cell phone rings, causing her to answer it. "Yeah?" She asks.

"Are you there yet?" Another voice asks.

"Just reached the town limit." She answers, looking at the small girl in the backseat, sleeping peacefully. "Are you sure, that she'll be-"

"THERE IS NOBODY ELSE!" The voice scream, causing the woman to flinch. "She has to go to Billy Black, he's the only one that can help." The woman sighs, looking up as she takes another drag of her cigarette, flicking it to the ground, where she stubs it out with her toe.

"It better be worth it," The woman states, climbing back in the car. "otherwise you re risking my neck, along with hers." She hangs up before the voice can answer, pocketing the phone as she looks at the thirteen year old in the back, curled up with a book in her lap, a pillow behind her head, and a teddy bear in her hand, a jade amulet hangs around her neck. "This had better be worth it." The woman says again, starting the car once more, pulling away from the curb, and starting into the small town, an uneasy feeling in her stomach as she goes.

 _This had better be worth it, but there is only so much hope, that can make something succeed in the end._

 _ **It's over! *Cries* But! I already started the next book! It's called Breaking Faster! I hope you'll all enjoy it when I start to post it!**_


	22. Final AN

_**Attention, my lovely readers! Breaking Faster is now posted! Go read! Go review! Go join to drawing/competition! Please! Thank you -**_ __ **Alexanzondria**


End file.
